


His First Heat

by IceQueenRia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitting, M/M, Rut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: There were so many things 17 year old Alpha Louis Tomlinson could have been doing on his Friday night. As it happened, he was set to spend his evening babysitting a younger Beta boy named Harry Styles. Although, perhaps 'Beta' wasn't entirely accurate?There were so many Friday nights when 14 year old Harry Styles could have presented as an Omega. But as luck would have it, his body had to decide to present itself the night he was alone in the house with an older Alpha.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 295
Kudos: 736





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... so, this is my first attempt at an A/B/O fic. For years I never really even read this kind of thing (just didn't appeal to me) but in the past couple of years I've really got into it (provided its 1D) so I'm having a go.
> 
> They have no siblings in this.
> 
> This story should be about 15-20 chapters long.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

There were plenty of things seventeen-year-old Alpha Louis Tomlinson could be doing on a Friday night. He could have been hanging out with his two best friends, Zayn and Liam, rolling his eyes or pretending to vomit every time the loved-up pair shoved their tongues down one another’s throats. Or they could have all gone to one of the wild house parties people their age always seemed to throw. He could have stayed home watching movies with his mum. He could have even done some homework. Or just turned on his laptop and entertained himself by watching decidedly adult material on the internet all night long and deal with the cramp in his hand the following morning. 

Instead, the young Alpha was making his way to the Styles’ residence. They were a nice couple, both of them Beta’s. His mum used to know Anne, Mrs. Styles, pretty well, back before the Beta had met her husband and when Louis himself was just a pup. Within the last year or so Anne had moved back to town with her husband and son. At a chance meeting at the supermarket, Anne and Louis’ mother, Jay, had exchanged numbers with promises to meet up for coffee. Since then, Louis had come home from time to time to find Anne in the kitchen with his mother.

So, when he’d overheard Anne enquiring as to whether Jay knew of a good babysitter, Louis volunteered himself, reasoning that a little extra cash for hanging out with a kid for an evening wasn’t too much trouble. He didn’t have a lot experience with babysitting. None in fact. He had no brothers or sisters; no nieces or nephews and he’d never done a babysitting job before. But he had confidence in his abilities and was sure he’d be a natural. At least Anne’s son was a Beta. An Alpha kid would probably try to challenge Louis’ authority and a young Omega might feel threatened having an unfamiliar Alpha in their home.

Walking up the garden path, Louis raised his fist to knock, hesitating when he heard yelling coming from inside. With his enhanced Alpha hearing, Louis was able to identify Anne’s voice telling her son to stop making such a fuss.

“But it’s not fair,” Louis heard the boy reply. “I’m fourteen years old, I can take care of myself, I don’t need a babysitter.”

This time it was Harry’s dad telling him to stop being so dramatic. Louis felt a little bad for the kid. In his honest opinion, he thought a fourteen-year-old boy should be able to stay home alone for a couple of hours and had just assumed that Anne’s son would be a lot younger. Still, whether the kid was four or fourteen, Louis was still doing the job purely for the money. He knocked on the door and put on his best smile, hoping it wouldn’t be too difficult babysitting a teenager. 

“Oh, Louis, right on time,” Anne smiled as she stepped back to invite him in.

“Nice to see you, Anne, you look lovely,” he charmed her. “Mr. Styles,” he offered his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

“Louis,” the man clasped his hand in both his own as he shook it. “I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis replied.

“Please, call me, Des,” he insisted releasing his hand and clapping him on the shoulder. “Here, meet our son… Harry, come and say hello to Louis,” he called.

The boy, Harry, trudged grumpily out of the living-room. He wore simple plain jeans with a green hoodie that complimented his eyes beautifully. He had fluffy slippers on his feet that didn’t match the rest of his outfit. It should have made him look ridiculous, but Louis couldn’t help but be endeared. 

“Hi there, Curly,” Louis smiled as he took in the younger boy’s head of brown curls. 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Harry complained crossing his arms over his chest, his knee bucking weirdly as though he had actively stopped himself from stomping his foot.

“Harry,” Anne hissed in warning. “Sorry, Louis, you’ll have to forgive my son for his manners. He is a teenager after all.”

“Right,” Louis nodded not sure how to take that comment given that he was still a teenager himself. 

“We should only be a couple of hours,” Des said as he buttoned up his suit jacket then helped Anne slip on her posh coat. “Four at most. Here are our contact numbers in case of an emergency,” he handed Louis a folded piece of paper. “Help yourself to food and drink, watch whatever you want on T.V. Make sure this one is in bed before eleven. Maybe see if you can get him to get his homework done too.”

“Sure,” Louis nodded. “Don’t worry about a thing, enjoy your night. We’ll be fine here, won’t we, lad?” he asked Harry who was glaring at the floor and sulking.

“Thanks for doing this, Louis,” Anne pressed a kiss to his cheek and chuckled as she wiped away a smudge of lipstick with her thumb. “Be good,” she told Harry kissing him too, causing the fourteen-year-old to release a whine of ‘muuuum’.

Anne and Des left the house, the door shutting firmly closed behind them. Hands in his pockets, Louis looked to the curly-haired boy, wondering what babysitting a teenage boy actually involved. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, hey kid?” Louis asked offering him another smile.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stomped up to his bedroom, deliberately banging his foot on each step as loud as he could before practically smashing his bedroom door shut. Releasing a sigh, Louis hung up his denim jacket and neatly tucked his shoes away. He moved further into the Styles’ house, observing the family photos and other little trinkets about the house.

Deciding to give Harry some time to calm down, Louis made himself a cup of tea then slumped on the sofa and scrolled through the channels. Slipping out his phone, he text Zayn and Liam, asking the pair what they were up to. It was Zayn who replied, simply stating they were busy with a winking face. Louis laughed once, not at all surprised. The couple fucked like they were constantly in rut and heat. 

A few minutes later, loud music started blaring from Harry’s bedroom. Louis groaned and set his tea-cup down before making his way upstairs. He would have been happy to ignore the music himself and just let Harry sulk in his own way, but he had the Styles’ neighbours to consider and he very much doubted they would appreciate Harry’s music next door. Rapping his knuckles on the bedroom door, he was predictably told to ‘go away’. Ignoring the request, Louis pushed the door open, invited himself inside and twisted the volume button on Harry’s C.D player to a more acceptable level.

“Keep it down, yeah?” Louis asked trying to keep his tone friendly. “You’ve got neighbours to think about. It’s an elderly couple on the left isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

“Right, and don’t you have a single-mum with a couple of pups on the right?” Louis asked.

“Wasn’t trying to disturb them,” Harry mumbled defensively. 

“I know, mate,” Louis replied. “I wouldn’t have been thrilled with a babysitter at age fourteen either,” he sympathised. “But your mum and dad just wanna make sure you’re safe. No need to deafen the neighbours just because your parents care about you, hey?”

“How old are you?” Harry enquired.

“Seventeen,” Louis answered, and Harry scoffed.

“That’s just embarrassing,” Harry complained. “You’re barely older than me. It’s not fair,” he whined.

“I know it sucks, mate, but try and make the best of it,” Louis suggested. “Come downstairs, we’ll hang out. It’ll be fun.”

“Don’t feel like it,” Harry pouted moving to lay stomach-down on his bed. 

“Well how about some dinner?” Louis tried. “You must be starving. I know I am. I make a mean lasagne.”

“’M not hungry,” Harry mumbled fidgeting on his bed and ultimately fighting his way out of his hoodie and kicking his fluffy slippers off. “Too bloody hot in here,” he grumbled peeling his socks off and throwing them on the floor. “Can you go now?” Harry asked. “I just wanna be alone.”

“Alright,” Louis relented. “Just shout if you need anything though, yeah?”

“Fine,” Harry sighed brushing the curls away from his face, once again complaining about feeling too hot.

Leaving him to it, Louis closed the boy’s bedroom door and made his way back downstairs. He looked through the freezer and decided to whack a pizza in the oven. He wouldn’t be able to eat a whole one himself so he could take the rest up to Harry and see if he changed his mind. Just as he was reading the instructions to check how long the pizza needed to cook for, Louis heard a loud ‘thump’ from Harry’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so let's continue this then shall we...
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudos
> 
> Quick reminder - Louis has just heard a 'thud' from Harry's bedroom
> 
> XXX

Chapter 2

“Shit,” Louis swore abandoning the pizza and rushing upstairs. He banged his fist urgently on Harry’s bedroom door, asking if he was ok. All he heard in response was a faint groan and whimper. “Harry, mate, I’m coming in,” he warned before darting inside to see the boy crumpled on the floor whining softly. “What’s wro-… oh shit,” Louis took a step back and covered his mouth and nose with his hands.

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, he was hit with the most tantalizing aroma to ever dance about his nostrils. The scent alone had Louis’ cock fattening up, twitching with a sudden desire to knot the young boy. The smell was a mixture of kiwi and banana with a hint of fresh rain. Louis barely supressed a growl as he backed himself up against the wall, trying to calm himself down from the sudden surge of lust.

Taking deep steadying breaths, Louis observed the curly-haired boy who was on his hands and knees, doubled over in what Louis took to be intense pain. It was evident that Harry was scared and confused. Louis felt scared and confused himself. He longed to comfort the distressed boy on the floor, but he didn’t think he could trust himself to get closer. The young Alpha suddenly found himself studying the boy in a whole new way, paying attention to a now shirtless Harry’s collarbone, the curve of his backside, the pinkness of his lips and… was that four nipples, Louis wondered? 

“What’s… what’s happening to me?” Harry asked with a small sob. “My body doesn’t feel right. It’s too hot,” he rolled onto his back and practically clawed at his own face and torso, as though he were trying to rip his own skin off. “Too hot,” he repeated frustratedly. “I feel weird… something’s not right… I don’t like it… make it stop,” he pleaded clutching at his curls and tossing his head from side-to-side. “No… no… what?” the boy’s eyes widened in absolute panic. He reached a hand down the rear of his own jeans and grimaced before pulling his hand back covered in a sheet of wet (and deliciously smelling) slick. “I don’t… I don’t… what’s happening?”

“Harry,” Louis pulled his hands away from his face but kept his distance. “You’re an Omega, love,” Louis explained gently. “You’re experiencing your first heat.”

“But… but…” Harry tried to argue as a wave of searing pain scorched through him, causing him to curl up into the foetal position until the agonising cramp briefly subsided. “Mum and Dad… they’re both Betas. I thought… we thought…”

“A Beta couple producing Alpha or Omega offspring is rare,” Louis acknowledged. “But it’s not unheard of.”

“But… I don’t know what to do,” Harry panicked. “I don’t know how to be an Omega. I didn’t pay attention to the Alpha/Omega stuff in class. I just concentrated on the Beta stuff. I can’t do this… I can’t do this.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Louis tried to soothe. “Just try and keep calm. I know you’re experiencing a lot of new emotions. I know it’s confusing right now but it’s nothing to be scared of. Can you stop scratching yourself for me? We don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Too hot… it’s too hot…” Harry groaned, and Louis could see the sweat glistening off his skin making him appear all shiny. 

Pushing away from the wall, Louis crossed the room to open the window, hoping the cool air might help the newly presented Omega. The poor boy was still writhing and moaning, obviously in a great amount of discomfort. To make matters worse, his scent was still strong and absolutely divine. Louis had to wipe away a trail of saliva that had gathered at the corner of his mouth, wanting nothing more than to shed his clothing and simply devour the young Omega.

“Harry, love, I’m going to call your parents,” Louis told him.

Harry’s only response was to whine and strip the rest of his clothes off, exposing his naked body to the older teen.

“Fuck,” Louis gulped forcing his eyes away.

Fleeing the room, Louis made his way downstairs and urgently called Harry’s parents, hating the sounds of the Omega’s miserable whines and yearning to make all his pain go away. The phone rang for a painfully long time before Des answered.

“You need to get back here,” Louis said without preamble. “Harry’s just presented as an Omega. He’s experiencing his first heat.”

“What?” Des’ voice was one of absolute shock.

“Harry’s in heat,” Louis practically yelled at the Beta. “And he’s in a lot of pain. He’s whimpering and crying, and I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s alright, Louis, we’re on our way,” Des assured. “Maybe you could get him into a cold shower or bath?”

“What? No, I can’t,” Louis felt his heart clench as Harry released a particularly long and loud pained whine.

“I know it’s a bit embarrassing,” Des acknowledged. “But you’re both boys, you have the same equipment, it doesn’t matter. Just help him cool down. It’ll be fine.”

“Des,” Louis’ voice was no more than a whisper. “I can’t. I don’t trust myself.”

“Oh,” Des’ tone became one of understanding. “I see,” he sounded distinctly more nervous. “Just how bad are you struggling?”

“Really badly,” Louis admitted. “He just smells so good. I don’t know how I’ve managed to keep my hands to myself this long. I shouldn’t be alone with him, Des. I’m not safe around him.”

“It’s ok, Louis, you’re doing really well,” Des encouraged him. “We’ll be there really soon. I just need you to hold out a little bit longer.”

“Please, just hurry,” Louis begged before ending the call.

He heard more sobs and whines from Harry’s bedroom, and it felt like somebody was stabbing at his heart with a red-hot poker. The seventeen-year-old slapped his hands over his ears, hoping to drown out the sounds, but his damned Alpha hearing meant that he caught every whimper with painful clarity. Unable to withstand it, Louis made his way back upstairs and re-entered Harry’s bedroom. The nude Omega was touching himself, crying as he did so, clearly not obtaining any kind of satisfaction. 

“Too much… too hot…” Harry sobbed.

“Ssh,” Louis soothed. “It’s alright, pup, come on,” he bent down and helped Harry to stand. The boy’s legs were incredibly shaky. Louis had no choice but to step impossibly close to the younger teen and support his weight as he helped him to move.

“I can’t… can’t…” Harry whimpered as he cramped up with pain again.

“Easy, easy, I’ve got you,” Louis reassured hoisting the Omega into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower cubicle with him and turned the water on to its coolest temperature. Still clothed himself, Louis held the naked boy close to himself as they stood under the spray of the water. “Better?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed gratefully tipping his head back, eyes closed and mouth partially open as the cool drops soothed his burning skin.

All Louis could do was gaze at him, watching his sodden curls flatten themselves into spiral patterns against his forehead and the back of his neck, drops of water clinging to his eyelashes like tiny crystals and his own hands gripping the younger boy’s waist. Licking his lips, he scanned his blue eyes down Harry’s chest confirming to himself that, yes, Harry did have four nipples. His mind taunted him with the prospect of dragging his tongue across said nipples, making the younger boy yelp and beg.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed as Harry turned to face him.

“Alpha,” Harry blinked at Louis trying to cuddle up to him. “Need you… please.”

“No, Harry, focus on the cold water,” Louis instructed.

“Want you,” Harry claimed falling to his knees and latching his arms around Louis’ middle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis swore resting his forehead against the cold tile of the shower wall. He bit and scratched at himself, focusing on the sting in his wrists and forearms in an effort to keep his attention (and hands) off of Harry. A task that would have probably been easier if Harry didn’t insist on dry-humping his sodden jean-clad leg. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis repeated.

Thankfully, Harry’s parents finally arrived home and Louis shook the Omega off his leg before stampeding down the stairs away from him. He couldn’t prevent a few growls from escaping his throat as he pulled his denim jacket on over his soaked t-shirt and put on his shoes before rushing outside and breathing in the night air, trying to forget the smell of the Omega inside.

“You did good, Louis,” Des informed him joining him outside after a couple of minutes. “Well done.”

“Fuck,” Louis whispered.

“Anne can handle Harry,” Des assured. “Let me take you home.”

Quietly, Louis strapped himself into the car, refusing to look back at the house, knowing that if he did, he’d have no choice but to run back to the Omega inside and fill him up. He closed his eyes for the short car journey, feeling uncomfortable in his wet clothes. Fourteen-years-old, he thought to himself shamefully. Harry Styles was only fourteen-years-old. Such a young Omega shouldn’t smell so irresistibly good, it just wasn’t fair.

“Thank you, Louis,” Des said as he pulled up outside Louis’ house. “I don’t like to think what could have happened if some other Alpha had been alone with Harry tonight.”

“Don’t,” Louis shook his head. He couldn’t stand to think of such a thing either. 

“Here,” Des pulled out his wallet, handing Louis a far too generous sum of cash for his so-called babysitting duties. “Don’t argue with me,” Des forced the wad of money into the young Alpha’s hand. “You demonstrated amazing self-control tonight. You earned every penny.”

Cash in hand, Louis exited the car and entered his house feeling like he could burst into tears. His mum appeared with a sombre expression and handed him a set of dry pyjamas telling him she’d put the kettle on. He guessed Anne must have called to let her know what had happened. Or even Des before they’d left.

Heading upstairs, he made quick work of peeling off his wet clothes and patted himself dry with a towel before pulling on his pyjamas. Back downstairs, his mum was sat with her feet up on the sofa and a cup of tea in her hands, a cup for him waiting on the coffee table. With a sigh, he sat beside her and cuddled a cushion to his chest as he stared up at the ceiling, tears still threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I know you’ve had a difficult night, sweetheart,” Jay stroked his still-damp hair. “But I’m so proud of you for handling things so brilliantly.”

“Wasn’t easy,” Louis told her. “I really wanted him, mum. I wanted him so badly. He’s fucking fourteen and I wanted to just… I can’t even say out loud the things I wanted to do to him.”

“You’re a young Alpha and you were in a house with an Omega who had just gone in to his first heat,” Jay pointed out. “Of course it was going to have a strong impact on you. A situation like that would be difficult for any Alpha. It’s basic Alpha instinct to mate with an Omega. Those urges are never stronger than when an Alpha is in rut or an Omega is in heat. It would have been so easy for you to take advantage of that boy. Most Alphas in your position would have taken advantage of him. But you didn’t. No matter how tempting his scent was, no matter how desperately you wanted him, you resisted. You did the right thing, Lou. I’m so proud of you for that. Drink your tea,” she encouraged. “Then when you’ve finished head to bed and get some rest. You’ll feel more yourself in the morning when the memory of his scent isn’t so fresh in your head and your hormones have calmed down.”

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Styles’ household, Harry was now lazing in the bathtub with a cold flannel draped over his face. Despite the fact the bath water was cold, his skin still felt uncomfortably hot. He shifted and fidgeted in the bathtub, water slapping over the side and whines and whimpers continuously escaping his lips. 

“Alpha,” he snivelled pitifully reaching his hand out, as though in search of Louis.

“My poor baby,” Anne felt utterly powerless as she watched her son suffering, knowing there was very little she could do to help him.

“Want Alpha,” Harry whined.

After Des returned home, they coaxed Harry out of the cold bath and helped him to his bed. They left him alone, affording him some privacy as he tugged at his cock and wriggled his fingers inside of himself, all the while desperate for something more.

“Alpha,” he continued to call out, thinking of bright blue eyes.

XXX

Tucked up in his own bed, Louis struggled to find sleep. He kept picturing Harry, naked and desperate, just begging for an Alpha cock to fill up his sweet little Omega hole. The memory of the boy’s scent still lingered, inappropriate thoughts plaguing his mind and sending all his blood southwards to his dick. But Louis refused to entertain them and bit and scratched at his forearms some more, leaving the hardness between his legs painfully unsatisfied as he failed to stop thinking about the newly presented Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Welcome to chapter 3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 3

As it was Harry’s first heat, it only lasted for a single night, for which he was most grateful. Although, once he’d been fed a larger than normal breakfast and treated himself to a luxurious bubble-bath and engaged himself in a calming session of Yoga, Harry took the time to research Omegas and heats online. The information offered to him was a little daunting. It could take approximately a year for his heats to regulate and form a cohesive pattern. But they would be coming once a month and they would last more than a day. Apparently, the average Omega experienced a heat for three days and nights. There were some who were lucky enough to only have their heat last for two, while others could last as long as five. However, those Omegas who only had a two-night heat typically took a little longer for a recognisable heat pattern to form, meaning they could be shocked by a sudden heat any time each month and without an Alpha their heats tended to be more painful.

He spent nearly an hour reading diary entries from other Omegas, detailing the experiences of their first heat. Some of the stories included details of the Omega being taken advantage of and Harry found himself crying as he read about such harrowing situations. Reading accounts of Omegas going into heat in public was particularly difficult. Starting your first heat in the middle of the school day certainly didn’t sound fun. He’d always heard rumours of people starting their heat or rut in class, but he’d never witnessed such a thing himself and he hoped he never had to. He was immensely grateful that he’d been in the safety of his own home. He also recognised how incredibly fortunate he was that the Alpha alone with him, Louis, hadn’t taken advantage of him in his vulnerable state.

He tried researching whether there was anything he could do to make the heats less painful. Most of the information provided involved sex or sex toys and Harry blushed furiously before clicking off the page. He was only fourteen-years-old. Just because his body had decided he was ready for sex didn’t mean his heart and mind were ready for such activities. 

He looked up tips and warning signs to look out for to indicate that a heat was approaching. He didn’t want to be caught unawares next month. Unfortunately there wasn’t much consistent information. It seemed that different people had different warning signs so Harry would really have to work them out himself over the coming months. He did find himself on a web page that talked about ‘suppressants’ – a pill an Omega (or Alpha) could take to keep their heat or rut at bay. Biting his lip, he researched the pill some more, wondering if it might be in his best interests to have tablets to hand that could delay a heat if he was in an inappropriate location like school or the supermarket. 

The new Omega was really starting to think it was a good idea and that he should ask his mum about setting up a Doctor’s appointment so he could get a prescription when he came across some negative articles detailing horrific consequences of taking the drug. Prolonged exposure to the pill could result in an Omega being unable to bear pups and cause an Alpha’s knot to disintegrate until it became nothing more than a loose stretch of skin unable to perform its primary function. The suppressant had also been linked to depression and severe anxiety. There were also claims (though the website stated there was little facts to support the suggestion) that taking the suppressant could lead to diabetes, arthritis, epilepsy and hearing-loss. 

Another google search also informed Harry that the pill was illegal in most countries, England being one of them. An Alpha or Omega discovered to be knowingly consuming the illegal suppressant could be sent to a rehab facility or even prison. Anybody found to be distributing the pill to companies or individuals could be fined a minimum of £1000 and face up to three years in jail. Anybody caught forcing an Alpha or Omega to ingest the pill without their consent would be sent to prison for a minimum of five years. If the person was forcing a minor to take the suppressant then that prison sentence would be a minimum of ten years and they would be put on a register for life. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what the register was, but it sounded equally as bad as being put on a sex offender register. 

Harry cleared up his browser history knowing he wouldn’t risk touching a suppressant.

He then ventured onto a website to learn more about his ‘wolf’. He learned that he would be able to shift into his wolf form when he turned sixteen. This piece of information surprised him slightly. He had always assumed it was eighteen. Further research confirmed that an Alpha needed to turn eighteen before they could take on their wolf form. Reading on, he discovered that Alpha’s could only make the change if there was a full moon while Omega’s could shift any night so long as the sun had gone down and provided that they weren’t in heat. Beta’s of course did not shift at all.

Finding it strange that Omega’s had the ability to take on their wolf form at an earlier age than Alpha’s and more frequently, he tried looking up an explanation as to why that was. He didn’t seem to find anything conclusive, only a range of theories different people had thought of over the years.

Some people seemed to think that Omega’s had better control over their wolf because they had a greater sense of maturity and could handle their hormones better than that of their Alpha counterparts. Some theorised that Omega’s could shift more frequently than Alpha’s as a survival instinct and a way to run or defend themselves more effectively from the advances of unwanted Alpha’s. A small minority of people even believed that Alpha’s weren’t really Alpha’s at all but were in fact Omega’s and that’s why they were only able to shift into wolf-form under the full moon. If that theory was to be believed then that would mean that Harry wasn’t really an Omega but in fact an Alpha. The fourteen-year-old rolled his eyes at the idea. 

An extract about Rogue wolves caught his eye. He knew the basics about Rogues, every child did. They were the stuff of nightmares and often used in horror movies and scary stories. News coverage and media representation described Rogues as ferocious beasts with no humanity or mercy who could (and would) rip you apart if you were unfortunate enough to cross their path. However, Harry did read a few entries that portrayed Rogues as a more tragic creature. A Rogue was an Alpha or Omega who shifted into their wolf-form then never changed back to their human-form, instead choosing to live wild and feral, typically in forest areas. It was said that a Rogue retained no memory to their human life and would attack their own flesh and blood without remorse.

Deciding he’d had enough ‘Omega studying’ for the day, Harry called up his best friend Niall, telling him he had some big news to share with him.

XXX

From the time they had first met, Harry and Niall had become firm friends. Harry enjoyed baking and Niall adored food. It was a friendship match made in heaven. That afternoon saw the two friends sitting on Harry’s bed sharing a plate of Harry’s home-baked cookies, crumbs inevitably dropping all over the bedsheets. 

“So, what’s this big news?” Niall asked after devouring his first cookie in just wo bites. “You got a crush on someone?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Or are you finally going to tell me you’re gay? It’s cool if you are,” he held his hands up in surrender. “Doesn’t bother me at all, mate. I’m gay too, that’s why I approached you to be friends in the first place. I guessed you were gay the day we met. I know we’ve never talked about it or confirmed anything, but I’ve always known. I can act surprised if you want me to though?” he offered.

“No, it’s not that I’m gay,” Harry shook his head, curls flying everywhere. “I mean, yeah, I am, and I knew that you were gay too and that you knew I was, so I never thought I had to come out and say it because we both knew but… that’s not the point. Niall… I had my first heat last night,” the green-eyed boy revealed. “I’m an Omega.”

“Ok… didn’t see that coming,” Niall admitted. He was so taken aback that he forgot to take a bite of his next cookie, instead he just let the baked good rest between his fingers. “Your parents are Betas, so I always figured you were too.”

“So did we,” Harry shrugged. “But apparently not.”

“Wow,” Niall was still flabbergasted. He stuffed his cookie into his mouth and chewed forcefully, as though that would help his mind to process the new information. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Harry ruffled his hand through his curls. “It’s not that big of a deal really,” he tried to downplay the situation.

“Haz, mate,” Niall sighed. “It IS a big deal. Alphas are gonna be all over you. Half the Alphas at our school wanted to get in your pants already, and that’s when they all thought you were a Beta. Now that you’re an Omega you’re gonna smell all Omega-like to them and they’re gonna want you even more. Shit, you might even trigger a few ruts.”

“Bloody hell, Ni, don’t say things like that,” Harry cringed. “Are you trying to freak me out?”

“Sorry, sorry,” the blonde apologised. “But you’ve gotta be prepared for this kind of thing, mate. I mean, I think it’s great that you’re an Omega, I do. It doesn’t matter to me what you are. Alpha, Beta, Omega, to me you’re just, Harry. Even if you went Rogue, I’d still love you and I honestly believe you’d still love me too and wouldn’t rip me to pieces. But to horny knot-headed Alphas out there you’re a curly-haired, green-eyed Omega with dimples and they’re gonna wanna knot you.”

“Not every Alpha is like that,” Harry defended. “I know they’re not.”

“Hey, I’m not saying all Alphas are creepy perverted rapists or anything,” Niall replied. “I’m sure plenty of them are nice enough. But Alphas naturally want to claim and mate Omegas and for young Alphas that can be difficult to resist. You know there’s always a bit of a stir at school for a week or so after somebody presents as an Omega. It just drives the Alphas a bit wild when they pick up on a brand-new Omega scent. I’m honestly worried about you going to school, mate.”

“It’ll be fine,” Harry insisted trying to reassure himself as much as his friend. “Maybe people won’t even notice. As an Omega I might not even smell that good. People might just think I changed what deodorant or shampoo I use or something. I mean, do I look any different to you?”

“You look kinda tired,” Niall shrugged. “But I’m not an Alpha,” he pointed out. “Betas and Omegas won’t notice anything different, I guess. But Alphas will. I’m not trying to freak you out, Haz, but you’re gonna get a lot of Alpha attention at school on Monday. I just know it.”

“It’ll be fine,” Harry repeated. “I can handle it,” he tried to inject some confidence into his voice. 

A silence fell between them, Niall stuffing three more cookies into his mouth one after the other while Harry nibbled on just one.

“So, um, can I ask about it?” Niall asked hesitantly. “The heat, I mean.”

“I guess so,” Harry shrugged.

“How did it feel?” Niall wondered. “Did you know it was coming?”

“I’d been extra moody that day,” Harry answered. “I read online that being stressed and moody is a common indicator of a first heat. But I didn’t know that at the time. I just figured I was in a bad mood because my mum and dad insisted that I have a babysitter at fourteen-years-old,” he scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “And I’m still annoyed about that so maybe it had nothing to do with the heat,” he shrugged. “Then I just kinda went from feeling cold to feeling really hot. Everything hurt. Then I was, um,” he coughed awkwardly. “Wet.”

“So wait, did you go into heat with the babysitter here?” Niall asked and Harry nodded. “Fucking hell, mate. What happened, was she an Alpha, Beta or Omega?”

“He,” Harry stated pointedly. “He was an Alpha.”

“Fuck,” Niall swore. “You went into heat with a male Alpha in the house? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Shit… did you two… do it?” he asked the last part in a terrified whisper.

“No, no, nothing happened,” Harry blushed. “His name’s Louis. He’s seventeen. My mum knows his mum or something. But he didn’t hurt me or take advantage or anything awful like that. He called my parents to get back home as quick as they could. Then he took me to the bathroom for a cold shower. I was grinding on his leg and everything, I was so desperate to have him touch me. I’m absolutely mortified. I’ll never be able to look at him again. But I heard mum and dad talking earlier, they said he handled the situation really well. I don’t remember all the details properly. It’s kind of a blur. But I’m just so embarrassed.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Niall told him. “You can’t control shit like that. Heats and ruts are really tough. It’s so much easier to be a Beta. I’m just glad this Louis guy has his knot under control. It must have been insanely difficult for him not to take advantage of you.”

“Or maybe he’s just straight,” Harry suggested. “It’s got to be easier for an Alpha to resist an Omega in heat if they’re not attracted to that gender. Or maybe he doesn’t like the curls and the dimples. But he’s probably just straight. I’ll bet he has some super-model Omega girlfriend too,” he said somewhat bitterly.

“Jealous much?” Niall quirked an eyebrow. “You like this Alpha?”

“What? No,” Harry’s cheeks were tinged a pretty shade of pink. “I mean, yeah, he’s good-looking I guess but… I don’t even know the guy. I’m just grateful he didn’t do anything to me. Hopefully I’ll never have to see him again anyway. It’d be way too awkward.”

“So awkward,” Niall agreed. “And yeah, you’re probably right about him being straight. He’d have to be to resist you in a heat. Mmm, any chance you can make more of these?” he asked after finishing the final cookie.

XXX

Sitting with his best friends, Zayn and Liam, one Louis Tomlinson tried to work up the courage to tell them about the events that transpired during his first babysitting job. He watched the couple interact with one another for a while. They weren’t really the type of boys who were prone to public displays of affection. Yet when they were in one of their own bedrooms, they could hardly keep their hands to themselves. Not in a strictly sexual way. They just seemed to naturally gravitate towards one another, linking their baby fingers together, feet tangling together, knees touching, shoulders bumping, Zayn stroking Liam’s hair. Louis suspected they didn’t even realise they did it most of the time.

All three of them had been friends since childhood. Liam had been the first of them to present. At the early age of eleven he had presented as an Omega. The poor boy had been so afraid how Louis and Zayn might react to his classification, he’d actually made himself physically sick with worry. It had taken nearly four months for Liam to truly believe that they were still his friends and wouldn’t reject him for being an Omega. 

During Liam’s heats, Louis and Zayn would spend time alone just the two of them. They had often talked about Liam, feeling sorry for the young Omega and the heats he was having to endure all alone. After each heat was over, they would visit Liam for a lazy day filled with ice-cream and movies. 

A short time after Zayn’s twelfth birthday, Liam’s heats had settled into a regular pattern, that being the first two-to-three days of each month. While the Omega was in the midst of his heat, Louis and Zayn were hanging out and Zayn broached the subject of Liam. He pointed out that most people tended to present around age thirteen. 

“This time next year we could know who we are,” Zayn had said. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis mused. “Any idea what you’ll be?”

“I want to be an Alpha,” Zayn claimed. “Liam’s Alpha.”

They had talked at length about Liam and how Zayn wanted to take care of him in every way possible. Louis had listened and advised the boy to tell their friend about his feelings.

“No,” Zayn shook his head. “I can’t risk anything, not yet. If I tell him how I feel and he says he likes me too, that’s great… for now. But if in a year or so I turn out to be Beta or an Omega… our relationship is doomed. I’d rather wait until I know who and what I am. If I present as an Alpha… I’ll tell him. But if I don’t and you do… I need you to be his Alpha.”

“What?” Louis’ jaw nearly hit the floor.

“I like him so much, Lou,” Zayn admitted. “I know he needs to have an Alpha one day. If it can’t ever be me then I want it to be you. You’re the only person I trust to take care of him.”

Just before Louis turned thirteen, he presented as an Alpha. It was another year before Zayn presented as an Alpha. Louis couldn’t help but be relieved. He had promised Zayn that he would take care of Liam if he turned out to be an Alpha and Zayn didn’t. After presenting as an Alpha, Louis knew he would keep his promise and take care of Liam if need be, but he knew in his heart that Liam and Zayn belonged together. He loved them both platonically, but they had love for each other romantically. Zayn was meant to be Liam’s Alpha, not Louis.

Shaking the memories away, Louis focused on the present, watching as Liam used Zayn’s chest as a pillow. After toying with a growing hole in the knee of his jeans for a few minutes, Louis finally found the courage to speak up.

“So, um, I had that babysitting thing last night,” Louis began.

“Oh yeah,” Liam recalled sitting up to give Louis his full attention. “Was it a cute little pup?”

“Not exactly,” Louis responded. “The kid was fourteen.”

“Fourteen?” Zayn scoffed. “Poor kid shouldn’t have to have a babysitter at fourteen. How embarrassing.”

“I thought you were babysitting for an actual baby,” Liam pouted slightly looking disappointed.

“You always get so broody when your heat’s due,” Zayn commented slinging an arm around his Omega’s neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he rubbed Liam’s stomach. “We’re too young to have pups, babe. Get it out of your head.”

“I know, I know,” Liam nodded. “But I can’t help it. The idea of having pups just makes me feel all… floaty and giddy.”

“One day, babe,” Zayn told him. “So, you have fun hanging out with some fourteen-year-old?”

“It was a bit of a disaster actually,” Louis answered. “The kid went into his first heat.”

“Shit,” Zayn swore, and Liam gasped, eyes widening as he placed his hands over his mouth.

“What happened?” Liam asked. “Is the Omega kid ok? Did you… um… you didn’t do anything… right?”

“The Omega kid is named Harry,” Louis informed them. “He was a bit sulky and stroppy from the minute I got there. I figured he was just pissed off having to have a babysitter. I had no idea his hormones were going crazy and he was about to present.”

“Lou, mate, tell me you didn’t do anything,” Zayn pleaded.

“No, no,” Louis shook his head and he felt a burning in his throat. He felt like crying. He hadn’t done anything to hurt Harry, but he had been so desperate to make his mark on the Omega and that made his eyes sting with shame. “Nothing bad happened. I mean… it was his first heat and I didn’t have any idea what I should do, and I could tell he was in so much pain… so yeah, it was pretty bad but… I didn’t do anything to him, fuck.”

“Sorry,” Liam apologised. “We shouldn’t even be asking you that. We know you’re not that kind of an Alpha. Neither of you are.”

“So what did happen?” Zayn enquired. 

“I called his parents,” Louis explained. “Told them to get back. Um, his parents are both Betas so they just assumed Harry would be too. None of them were prepared for this to happen.”

“That’s understandable,” Liam stated fairly. “Betas usually have Beta children. It isn’t often a Beta couple have an Alpha or Omega. Poor kid, he must have been so scared and so confused. I remember how awful my first heat was and I kind of guessed I’d probably be an Omega. I just didn’t expect to present so early. What did you do, just stay in another room until his parents got back?”

“His dad told me I should give him a cold bath or shower,” Louis answered. “So I stood under the shower with him. I had my clothes on,” he added hastily. “But he’d kind of ripped his clothes off already… I guess that’s a normal thing to do?” he looked to Liam in askance.

“Yeah, it is,” Liam nodded. “And before I had Zayn to help with my heats, I used to have ice-baths and cold showers. It always helped to make the pain more tolerable.”

“Yeah, it didn’t seem like the pain was as intense when I got him under the cold water,” Louis said. “He was, um… he was really horny though… humping my leg… begging to be touched… it was… fuck… it was a bloody difficult babysitting job. I could have kissed his parents when they came home, I was so relieved.”

“It must have been tough,” Zayn sympathised. “Seeing an Omega in pain and distress isn’t easy. But you did good, mate. You got his parents back to take care of him. Totally the right thing.”

“Yeah, you did good, Lou,” Liam congratulated him. “Lou?” his tone turned to concern as the first tear slipped down Louis’ cheek and a strangled sob escaped his throat.

“He smelled so good,” Louis confessed shamefully. “I wanted him. He’s fourteen-years-old and I fucking wanted him. I don’t even know how I managed to keep my hands to himself when I was so desperate to just… fuck… I’ve never wanted anybody more. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Zayn and Liam shared a look before shifting so they were sitting either side of Louis. They placed their arms around him comfortingly, assuring him that he’d done nothing wrong, that it was simply his Alpha instincts reacting to the presenting of an Omega and it didn’t have to mean anything more.

“Besides, it’s not like you’re gonna be babysitting for the kid again, right?” Zayn said encouragingly.

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “I guess not. Harry’s parents probably wouldn’t want to risk leaving him alone with an Alpha again. But I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“It’s only been a day, mate, it’s all still fresh and raw,” Liam pointed out. “It was a dramatic night, you just haven’t come down from it yet, that’s all. You’ll forget all about this Omega boy in a day or two.”

“Maybe,” Louis wiped at his eyes.

“Of course you will,” Zayn encouraged. “Give it a week and we’ll laugh about this whole thing. And in two weeks you’ll be asking ‘Harry who?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, enjoy chapter four...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 4

It was just under two months later when Louis was asked to babysit for Harry again. He was hesitant to accept but Mr. and Mrs. Styles sounded desperate and they both insisted that they trusted Louis whole-heartedly. Ultimately, they were just impossible to say ‘no’ to. So Louis agreed and come Saturday afternoon he was rummaging through his wardrobe in search of something to wear.

After having tried on three different outfits and checking his reflection in the mirror, it suddenly occurred to Louis that he was behaving as though he were getting ready for a date. He faced his mirror image and gave himself a stern talking-to, reminding himself that Harry was fourteen and he was seventeen and he shouldn’t be thinking about the Omega or trying to dress-up for him. The young Alpha then changed into some joggers and a hoodie, fixing a beanie on his head to achieve a much more casual look. Then he decided the ensemble was just too casual and that it set a bad impression to Mr. and Mrs. Styles. They were paying him to look after his son. It was a job. He should try to appear more professional. 

So Louis changed his clothes again, convincing himself that the tight trousers, smart shirt and cologne were for Mr. and Mrs. Styles’ benefit and not Harry’s.

Finally deeming himself presentable, albeit with a feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach, Louis made his way over to the Styles’ household. Along his way, he slipped his phone out and called Zayn, not too surprised when it was Liam’s voice that answered. Apparently, Zayn was deeply engrossed in a sketch, so Liam answered and put Louis on speaker-phone. Louis explained to his two friends that he was on his way to the Styles’ to babysit Harry again and that he was feeling a little nervous.

“When was his last heat?” Liam asked.

“His mum said he had another one most of last week,” Louis answered.

“That’s good,” Liam assured. “We all know it’s way too soon for his heats to have formed a pattern, but he won’t start another heat as early as tonight if he had one last week. It’ll be fine, Lou.”

“It isn’t just the idea of another heat that worries me, mate,” Louis admitted. “I’m just nervous about being around him again.”

“Yeah, I get that it’s kind of awkward,” Liam acknowledged. “The poor kid is probably embarrassed about it all too. Just try and laugh the situation off… or act like it never even happened,” he suggested.

“I know it’s gonna be awkward,” Louis sighed. “But I’m worried I might still find him attractive. What if he smells as good as he did last time?”

“Don’t worry about it, mate,” Zayn spoke up. “I’m sure it was just his heat that made him smell so good. You’re just gonna sit on his parents’ couch, watch T.V, make the kid some dinner, maybe help him with his homework and send him to bed. It’s just gonna be a typical boring babysitting job, mate. You won’t feel any attraction to this kid at all, I promise. It won’t even register that he’s an Omega. You just got worked up a little last time because you witnessed his presentation. Honestly, you’re stressing over nothing.”

“I hope you’re right, lads,” Louis responded. 

“We are, Lou, don’t worry,” Liam told him.

“Right, ok,” Louis said determined to believe that his friends knew best and that any attraction to Harry would have completely disappeared. “Guess I’m in for a boring night then, hey?”

“Yep, sucks to be you, Tommo,” Zayn sniggered.

“You’ll be fine, mate,” Liam insisted. “Call us later, yeah, let us know everything went fine so we can be smug and say we told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah, will do,” Louis agreed as the Styles’ house came into sight. “Enjoy your night, boys. Try not to think of me while you have sex,” he joked.

“Don’t worry, we only think of you if we need to kill an erection,” Zayn told him.

“Piss off,” Louis laughed. “My sweet ass is ogle-worthy and you both know it. Talk later,” he ended the call before walking up the garden path and ringing the doorbell.

“Louis,” Anne smiled brightly as she let the young Alpha inside. “So good to see you, love. Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, no trouble at all,” Louis told her.

The Beta woman welcomed him to help himself to any food and drink from the fridge, inviting him to make himself at home and reassuring him that there wouldn’t be a repeat of last time.

“His heats are still unpredictable,” she admitted. “But he had a particularly long one last week, so he definitely won’t go into one tonight.”

“But even if he did, we know he’s safe with you,” Des claimed as he appeared fixing his tie. “Harry’s up in his room. He’s still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing,” he said sympathetically. “But he’ll come down when he’s ready, don’t worry about it.”

The older male helped his wife with her coat before slipping on his own and checking that he had his phone, keys and wallet. Shaking Louis’ hand, Des thanked him again for looking after Harry before leading Anne out to the car. After they had left, Louis set his shoes neatly on the shoe-rack by the front door and hung up his jacket. He hovered by the staircase, thinking about the boy hiding up in his bedroom. He didn’t want Harry to hide away, feeling embarrassed about going into heat last time, but Louis was still embarrassed about the ordeal himself and didn’t have the nerve to go upstairs and say ‘hi’.

Instead, Louis headed to the kitchen and searched through the fridge and cupboards. He selected himself a can of coke and a bag of crisps before making himself comfortable on the sofa and finding something to watch on the telly. It was maybe an hour and a half before he heard footsteps, signalling that Harry was making his way downstairs. Sitting up straighter, Louis smoothed out his fringe and fixed what he hoped to be a friendly smile on his face.

“Hiya, Harry,” he greeted seeing that the Omega had tamed his curls into a bun on the top of his head today. “Fancy some dinner, pup?”

“Um, yeah,” Harry mumbled casting his green eyes to the carpet and scratching at his arm awkwardly.

“Alright, let’s get cooking then,” Louis said with far too much enthusiasm as he stood up, clapping his hands together and leading the way to the kitchen. “What do you feel like?” he asked the younger boy as he looked in the freezer. “Pizza? Chicken? Fish? Sausages?”

“Err, chicken’s fine,” Harry answered looking at anywhere but Louis.

“Excellent choice,” Louis approved, and Harry smiled weakly, eyes still on the floor. “Why don’t you go and watch telly? Leave the cooking to me, yeah.”

“Ok, thanks,” Harry replied shyly, nearly tripping over his own feet as he moved back to the living-room.

Turning on the oven, Louis took a steadying breath as Harry left the kitchen. To Louis’ dismay, the Omega still smelled absolutely divine and he looked far more beautiful than he had any right to. Louis was definitely still attracted to the boy he was babysitting. He had hoped that Liam and Zayn were right, that the attraction was just a result of being around Harry when his first heat had started. But he’d thought of the Omega constantly since that night and seeing him again filled Louis’ stomach with butterflies. 

Taking out his phone, the Alpha typed out a text to Liam (knowing Zayn would see it too) and told them that the attraction for Harry was still very much alive. Bustling around the kitchen, Louis focused on making something edible to eat, hoping his friends wouldn’t judge him too harshly for lusting after a boy three years younger than them. While he was working on preparing some home-made mash, Louis heard the ding of his phone indicating a new text message, but he ignored it, not yet ready to see his friends’ response to his inappropriate crush.

Sometime later, Louis was plating up the food and carrying it to the dining table. He set out the cutlery then straightened out his shirt as he called for Harry, once again realising that he was behaving as though this was a date and quietly hating himself for it.

“Dinner is served,” Louis gestured to the table. “Tonight we are having chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham and with a side of home-made mash.”

“Smells good,” Harry complimented finally meeting Louis’ eye.

“So do you,” Louis couldn’t help but say and there was an awkward moment where neither knew how to react. Releasing a fake cough, Louis pulled out a chair and helped Harry sit down before taking the seat across from him. “Dig in, pup. Hope you like it.”

“Mmm,” Harry moaned approvingly as he took the first bite. “It’s good.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiled gazing at the Omega fondly for a few seconds before shaking his head and concentrating on his plate. Fourteen-years-old he reminded himself. “So, how have you been since… since everything?” he asked hoping conversation would relieve the tension hanging in the air.

“Ok, I guess,” Harry shrugged. “I mean, the heats aren’t exactly fun, and I really hate not knowing when they’re coming. But… they’ll settle down eventually. It was kind of a shock to suddenly be an Omega. I just grew up thinking and expecting to be a Beta so… I never really paid attention to Alpha or Omega stuff when it was taught in school. I only focused on the Beta content. I know how to be a Beta… sort of had to do some research to figure out how to be an Omega. Or at least prepare for what to expect.”

“Yeah, it must have been a shock,” Louis nodded. “What about your friends? Any Omegas you can talk to about it?”

“Not really,” Harry shrugged. “I mean, I know a bunch of Omegas and they’re nice, we get on and everything but… they’re not close friends. I don’t know if I could really trust them, you know. The only friend I really trust is Niall. I’ve spoken to him about it a lot and he’s been great, really supportive but he isn’t an Omega. Or, well, he might be, we don’t know for sure yet. He’s still unpresented; a late bloomer, like me. We kind of always thought we’d both be Betas. He still could be.”

“Well, at least you have someone to talk to, that’s good,” Louis said.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Do you have many Omega friends?”

“A few,” Louis responded. “My two best mates are a couple. Zayn’s an Alpha and Liam’s an Omega. He presented really early at age eleven.”

“Wow,” Harry gaped.

“Yeah, it was tough on him,” Louis acknowledged. “And I’m quite close with some lesbian Omegas and a straight Omega guy. But most of the Omegas I know tend to throw themselves at me, wanting me to be their Alpha.”

“Can’t say I blame them,” Harry commented before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth.

“Thanks, pup,” Louis laughed. “But I’m just not interested in all these Omega girls. And it’s kinda hard to be friends with somebody if they keep trying it on with you. There’s this one girl, she’s been after me for years, she’s deliberately turned up at my house and invited herself in knowing full well she’s due to go in heat. Stupid bitch,” he swore shaking his head. “Nobody should put themselves in a situation like that, especially not on purpose. I guess she thought seeing her in heat would magically make me attracted to her or something, but I just found it really pathetic and it’s not like I could just kick her out of my house when she was in that state. Me and my mum just had to let her stay until it was over. And even after that she still tries to flirt with me and everything whenever I see her. She just can’t seem to understand that I’m not into girls.”

“So… you’re gay?” Harry checked.

“Everybody seems shocked that I am,” Louis mused. “I don’t see why. Personally I think it’s obvious.”

“But… if you’re gay,” Harry said slowly. “How did you… I mean why… my heat… you didn’t… nothing happened…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Honestly,” Louis sighed. “I don’t know how the hell I managed to keep my hands off of you,” he admitted. “Let’s both just be thankful that I did. I’d never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you or took advantage of you like that.”

“Or maybe I’m just not a very attractive Omega,” Harry looked sad as he ate another forkful of mash.

“That’s not it, pup, not at all,” Louis told him. “I’m just blessed with amazing self-control.”

“So… did you… did you want me?” Harry asked biting on the corner of his mouth as he waited breathlessly for the Alpha to answer.

“Finish your dinner, pup,” Louis said. “I’m sure you’ve got homework to do.” He shoved down the last two mouthfuls from his own plate before leaving the table.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Harry pouted but Louis kept walking away and Harry sighed. “Idiot,” he whispered to himself once Louis was back in the living-room. “Of course he isn’t attracted to you,” he berated himself. 

The Omega finished off his dinner then tidied both his and Louis’ dirty plates away. He poured himself a glass of water, wondering if he should just go back up to his bedroom and hide from Louis for the rest of the night. Setting the glass down by the sink, Harry left the kitchen, intending to head upstairs, but his feet had a mind of their own and directed him to the living-room, to Louis. As he joined the Alpha on the sofa, Harry tried to work out if his heart was beating faster than normal or simply missing beats altogether. He looked ahead at the T.V, pretending to watch it but not really absorbing anything. His mind was fully dedicated to the seventeen-year-old Alpha beside him.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Harry apologised. He waited for Louis to speak, to assure him everything was ok or tell him to go upstairs. But the older boy didn’t respond and peeking at him from the corner of his eye, Harry saw that his attention was trained on the television, though he was confident he wasn’t actually watching it either. “With my first heat, I mean,” Harry continued. “It probably wasn’t what you were expecting for a babysitting job.”

He turned his head to face Louis more clearly, the Alpha still pretending to watch the T.V. Fiddling with the bracelets adorning his wrist, Harry waited nervously, hoping Louis might reply and put an end to his awkward one-sided conversation. But still Louis said nothing, so Harry continued to ramble on some more, unable to accept the silence between them.

“I, um, I don’t really remember too much of what happened,” Harry said. “I just felt really hot all of a sudden. Like, really hot. And it was really painful, almost like I couldn’t breathe. Then I remember just wanting… no… NEEDING somebody to touch me. I think… I think I wanted you to touch me. I think I asked you to… begged for it… didn’t I?” His heart was definitely beating at a faster than normal rate now as he waited for Louis to say something. “Well, didn’t I?” he prompted. “Louis?” Harry asked, concerned by the older boys clenched fingers, laboured breathing, dilated pupils and flaring nostrils. “What’s wrong?” a nervous shiver snaked its way up the young Omega’s spine as the beginnings of a growl sounded in the Alpha’s throat.

“My rut,” Louis grit out digging his nails into the sofa cushion beneath him and glaring hard at the carpeted floor. “Run,” he warned before releasing a howl that caused Harry to whimper and bow his head. “Run!” Louis barked, his eyes looked almost black, saliva was beginning to pool at the corners of his mouth and he looked ready to attack. “Run!” he yelled again when the Omega failed to move. Louis practically threw himself at the wall, deliberately smacking his head in an effort to knock himself out to grant Harry time to get away.

With a whimper escaping his lips, Harry fled the living-room. He didn’t bother putting on shoes, just grabbed the nearest jacket – Louis’ – and hurried out the door, locking the Alpha inside. Then he ran, heart pounding against his ribcage as he rushed down the dark streets, desperate to get to Niall’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> What are we thinking?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was such a cliffhanger, here's a pretty quick update for you all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.
> 
> XXX

Chapter 5

A very shaken Harry ran haphazardly down the avenue, looking back over his shoulder every few steps, worried Louis might be chasing after him. The young Omega had never seen an Alpha in rut before; at least not in real life. He’d only ever seen it on television programmes and movies, and it had never frightened him the way experiencing it in real life did. Louis had looked so feral, so animalistic, like he was pure wolf with no trace of humanity despite still being in his human-form and not even capable of shifting yet. Rounding a corner, Harry stopped and leaned against a lamppost, taking a few moments to breathe. His heart was thudding so hard it felt like it was knocking against his throat and he feared he might puke or simply choke. 

Before he had truly got his breathing under control, a dark figure edged towards him. He recognised that the older man was an Alpha and he immediately felt threatened. Under different circumstances, perhaps he would have given the Alpha the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was just a concerned passer-by, checking to see if a young boy out in the street at night with no shoes was ok. But with the images of Louis being taken over by his Alpha as his rut hit were still fresh in Harry’s mind, the voices in his head just screamed DANGER!

Barrelling past the man, Harry continued running the rest of the way to Niall’s, pounding his fists urgently at the door and puking on Mr. Horan’s feet as he practically fell over the threshold.

It took Harry quite some time to calm down and explain to Niall and his parents what had happened. Mrs. Horan instructed Niall to make Harry a nice cup of hot-chocolate. She then proceeded to phone Harry’s parents and inform them that Harry was safe at their house while his babysitter was locked in their home having gone into his rut. She enquired after Louis’ family and Mr. Styles assured her that they would let Louis’ mother know what was happening.

“You look really pale, mate,” Niall handed Harry a mug of hot-chocolate, topped off with whipped-cream and tiny pink marsh-mallows. 

“Yeah,” Harry acknowledged, his hands shaking slightly as he wrapped his fingers around the cup and flicked his tongue out to lick up a sliver of cream. “I’m not gonna lie, it really scared me.”

“I’ll bet,” Niall nodded. “I’ve seen my older brother go into rut a few times. Obviously, I’ve always been safe because I’m not an Omega, I’m male rather than female and even in his rut his Alpha can still just about recognise that I’m a blood relative. But it looks really intense. They just go so… so wild. Almost Rogue-like but not quite. You’re lucky you got away, Haz.”

“Yeah,” Harry drank a mouthful. “Louis made sure I had time to run.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asked.

“He kind of like ran against the wall,” Harry said. “Smashed his head against it. Like he was trying to knock himself out. I don’t know if it worked,” he shrugged. “But I had time to get away and I kept looking back to see if he was following me but… nothing. I just… I hope he’s ok. I hope he didn’t seriously injure himself or anything.”

“Wow,” Niall whistled. “I’ve never heard of an Alpha in rut being aware enough to do something like that. He must be like a super-Alpha or something to be able to protect you like that even in that state.”

“Super-Alpha?” Harry asked. “Is that a real thing?”

“Might be,” Niall shrugged. “They write enough comic-books about it. Superman, Batman, Ironman,” he listed. “They’re all Alphas. Well, apart from Superman because he’s from another planet where Alphas, Betas and Omegas don’t exist.”

“Whatever,” Harry shook his head. “I just hope Louis isn’t hurt.”

“You really like this guy, huh?” Niall asked.

“I dunno,” Harry tucked a stray curl behind his ear. “We hardly know each other. He wouldn’t be interested in me anyway. I’m younger than he is and he’s so hot and cool. He probably just sees me as a dorky little kid who trips over his own feet.”

“You do trip over your own feet though,” Niall teased, and Harry responded with a half-hearted grin. “You don’t even know if he’s gay though, right?”

“Um, actually, he told me he is,” Harry revealed. “And he said that I smelled good. I mean, I think he did,” he furrowed his brow. “Or maybe I imagined it. I don’t know. But he made me dinner and we were talking and… it felt really nice. I think we might have been flirting a little. But then I went and ruined it,” he groaned at himself.

“How?” Niall prompted.

“I talked about the night I presented,” Harry sighed. “Pretty much asked him if he wanted to f-u-c-k me during my first heat.”

“Haz, I think we’re a bit old to be spelling things out,” Niall reasoned. “What did he say when you asked if he’d wanted to fuck you?”

“He didn’t answer,” Harry took to studying his nails. “Told me to finish my dinner and do homework. He left the room as quick as possible after that. I left it a few minutes then sat on the sofa with him. Tried to start another conversation but he wasn’t replying. Then I noticed that something wasn’t right.”

“His rut,” Niall guessed, and Harry nodded.

“He just told me to run,” Harry replied. “Probably just disgusted by the thought of trying to have sex with me when he had no control. He probably hates me now. I doubt he’ll be babysitting me again,” he released an empty laugh.

“Don’t talk like that, mate,” Niall said. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. And there’s no way he finds you disgusting. He’s gay and he has eyes, he must realise how good-looking you are… don’t you dare tell me you’re not attractive,” he interjected before Harry could protest. “I don’t know why you’re so insecure about the way you look. You’re bloody gorgeous, mate. And from what you’ve told me it sounds like Louis probably does like you. His rut hit him, and he still managed to make sure you’d be ok. That says a lot, Haz. Is that a new jacket, by the way?”

“Oh,” Harry blushed a little. “It’s actually Louis’,” he admitted, and Niall cocked his head to the side in askance. “I left the house in such a rush,” the Omega pointed out. “I didn’t even grab shoes. Just grabbed the first coat and it happened to be his. I hope he doesn’t mind.”

“He won’t,” Niall smiled. “It probably smells like him now, but when you return it, it’ll smell like you. I bet he’ll like that.”

“Shut up,” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not like anything’s ever gonna happen. I’m fourteen and he’s seventeen.”

“So what?” Niall scoffed. “Give it a few years and that age difference won’t mean a thing.”

“I guess,” Harry mused. “But it’s a big deal now. How many seventeen-years-olds do you know that date fourteen-year-olds? People would judge it.”

“People suck,” Niall retorted. “I’m totally committing myself to the role of fan-boy for this relationship. Louis and Harry all the way.”

“We’re not even in a relationship,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not yet,” Niall shrugged. “But I’ll get you two together.”

XXX

Harry stayed with Niall for the remainder of the weekend while Louis worked through his rut. Rut over, Louis took a shower in the Styles’ bathroom and gratefully accepted the cooked breakfast Mr. Styles presented to him.

“Thanks,” Louis said tucking into the sausages, eggs and bacon and scooping up the beans and munching down the toast. He finished his plate much quicker than normal before launching into numerous apologies.

“It’s alright, these things happen,” Des waved his apologies away. “We’re just glad both you and Harry are ok. And that you didn’t cause yourself any serious damage,” he indicted the bruise on his head. “I must say I’m impressed. It’s not often a young Alpha like yourself is capable of keeping his mind present enough to ensure an Omega is safe. Alphas in long-term relationships with Omegas have better control during ruts, but unattached Alphas are supposed to be completely untamed. You did good, Louis. I knew we could trust you.”

“Um, I don’t know how I managed it,” Louis said sheepishly. “I just knew I couldn’t stand the idea of hurting him. I’m just sorry it happened at all. My rut isn’t due till the end of the month.”

“No harm done,” Des assured him.

XXX

Louis left the Styles’ house. He couldn’t find his jacket, but he didn’t want to make a fuss. He took out his phone and called his mum, letting her know his rut was over and that everything was ok, and he was on his way home. They sat together and had a cup of tea, Louis telling his mum what he could remember and Jay relaying to him what Anne had told her.

“Harry ran to his friend’s house, Neil, I think,” Jay said.

“Niall,” Louis corrected remembering his conversation with Harry over dinner. “They’re best mates.”

“You look tired,” Jay observed.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed releasing a yawn. 

“Why don’t you lie down for a while, take a nap,” Jay suggested.

“Nah, if I sleep now then I won’t sleep tonight,” Louis reasoned. “Think I’m gonna go hang with the boys for a while.”

“Ok,” Jay nodded. “Have you spoken to Harry at all today?”

“No, he wasn’t there,” Louis shook his head. “Still at Niall’s probably. I doubt he wants to be around me anyway. I probably terrified the poor kid.”

“He’s fourteen, Lou, you don’t have to call him a kid,” Jay pointed out.

“Well he’s not an adult,” Louis responded. 

“True,” Jay acknowledged. “But Anne tells me he’s very mature for his age. He’s such a handsome young boy too.”

“Mum, don’t,” Louis shook his head tiredly. “He’s too young for me.”

“But you have feelings for him,” she replied. It wasn’t a question.

“It doesn’t matter what I feel,” Louis told her. “He’s too young,” he drained the remainder of his teacup. “I’m gonna head out, hang with Liam and Zayn. Try and clear my head a bit.”

XXX

Seeing Louis, it was obvious to Zayn and Liam both that something was amiss. The boy had dark circles around his eyes, his hair wasn’t styled into his preferred quiff and there was a definite slump to his shoulders as well as the bruise on his head from where he’d smacked it against the living-room wall. Looking him over, Liam decided that Louis very much needed a hug. So he wrapped his arms around his Alpha friend, tucking the boy’s head into the crook of his shoulder and stroking his back soothingly.

“You alright, mate?” Zayn asked and Louis just shrugged as he pulled back from Liam’s hug and ruffled his messy hair. 

“We got worried when you never replied to our text messages,” Liam told him. “We ended up calling your mum. She told us about your rut.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed.

“Thought you weren’t due till the end of the month,” Zayn commented.

“I’m not,” Louis shrugged. “It just hit early. I don’t know why.”

“It’s because you fancy this Harry kid,” Zayn told him bluntly and Louis groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. “Hey, it’s alright, mate. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Yeah, Lou, we’re not judging you,” Liam assured him.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it, lads,” Louis replied. “I just wanna play some Footie or something. Clear my head, you know?”

“Sure, we can do that, mate,” Zayn agreed.

The trio made their way to the park and indulged themselves in a kick-about. They were just finding a sense of momentum, passing the football back and forth, and Louis’ mind finally stopped thinking about a curly-haired Omega when said curly-haired Omega showed up alongside a blonde boy. Kicking the ball back to Zayn, Louis returned Harry’s timid wave and walked to meet him.

“Hi,” Harry greeted shyly, looking back over his shoulder to the blonde boy who stood further back to give them privacy. 

“Hi, pup,” Louis offered a weak smile, sparing a glance to the blonde boy he assumed to be Niall.

“How’s your head?” Harry asked.

“Just a little bump, nothing serious,” Louis shrugged awkwardly. “I’m really sorry you had to see me like that.”

“Not your fault,” Harry replied. “Thanks for um, well, thanks for making sure I had the chance to get away.”

“You went to your friends place right?” Louis asked gesturing to the blonde who had invited himself to kick the football around with Liam and Zayn. 

“Niall, yeah,” Harry nodded shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. That’s when Louis realised the jacket was in fact his own.

“Looks good on you,” Louis complimented reaching out to adjust the collar slightly.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Harry babbled nervously. “Um… should I give it back?”

“Keep it,” Louis told him. “It looks better on you.”

“Thanks,” Harry ducked his face to the ground, effectively hiding his face behind his loose curls. “How was your rut?” he asked. “I don’t really know much about them,” he admitted. “Are they as painful as heats?”

“They’re exhausting,” Louis answered him. “But they aren’t painful. As an Alpha you just kind of lose yourself. The human things don’t matter anymore. The wolf inside you is in charge and he just wants to mate and breed.”

“Your eyes went really dark and stuff,” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “Hope I didn’t scare you too much.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Harry said too quickly to be believed.

“Well I know I was terrified,” Louis admitted.

“You were?” Harry lifted his green eyes to meet Louis’ pretty blues. 

“Yeah, the idea of hurting you,” Louis said. “That scares the shit out of me.”

“I don’t think you could ever hurt me,” Harry told him.

They held one another’s gaze and for a short while it was as though the rest of the world had melted away, leaving just the two of them. Louis found himself deeply attracted to the Omega and with the way Harry was peering back at him he knew the younger boy felt the attraction too. He was sure if he just took a step closer and pressed his lips to Harry’s that the Omega would welcome the contact. He also suspected the younger boy would taste unbelievably sweet. But of course, Louis reminded himself, Harry was only fourteen. He was forbidden fruit and Louis must not bite, no matter how tantalizing his kiwi and banana scent may be.

“I’m glad you’re ok, pup,” Louis took a step back from the young Omega. He walked back to where Liam and Zayn had stopped kicking the ball around and were just chatting with Harry’s friend, Niall.

“You two look really cute together,” Niall told the couple and the pair couldn’t help but gaze at one another fondly. 

“I like to think so,” Liam beamed. “Are you dating anyone?”

“Nah, mate,” Niall laughed. “I don’t see the point. I haven’t even presented yet. Always figured I’d wait until I was sure what I am before I tried dating someone and got feelings only for it to not work out if our secondary genders didn’t match up.”

“Makes sense,” Zayn acknowledged. “Liam presented really early and I liked him for years before I presented myself. But I wasn’t prepared to make a move or tell him how I felt until I knew what I was. Hey Lou, have you met Niall.”

“Hi,” Louis said politely. “I’m gonna head home. Try and catch up on some sleep,” he excused. “Get these boys home safe, yeah?” he asked Zayn before taking his leave.

After Louis had gone, Harry stumbled over and made an awkward ‘hello’ to Liam and Zayn before suggesting to Niall they go home. As requested by Louis, Zayn made sure the two younger boys got home safe. On the walk, Niall and Liam dominated most of the conversation. Harry was quite withdrawn, obviously feeling stung by Louis’ sudden departure.

“Don’t worry about Lou, yeah, mate,” Zayn said to Harry as they stood outside the younger boy’s house. “He’s just tired from his rut. Don’t take it personally.”

“That’s his favourite jacket by the way,” Liam revealed. “He must like you a lot to let you keep it. Zayn tried to borrow it once and he was mad at him for like a week.”

“Here,” Harry took the jacket off. “You should give it back to him. I can’t keep it. Not if it’s his favourite.”

“Don’t be silly, mate, he wants you to have it,” Zayn insisted. “You can give it back to him yourself if you really wanna return it,” he winked.

XXX

Harry kept the jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading.
> 
> Onto the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 6

It was a while before Louis and Harry saw one another again. It was a new year and Louis was now eighteen and had even taken a few ventures out in his wolf-form along with Zayn and Liam. As for Harry, he had recently turned fifteen. Harry’s parents were going away for a long weekend to attend an adult-only bonding ceremony, so they had asked Louis to babysit. Having recently endured his rut, Louis was confident there wouldn’t be a repeat of the last time he had been looking after the young Omega. Harry’s mother had also assured him that her son’s heats had developed a semblance of a pattern and that he wasn’t due till the beginning of the next month.

As it had been so long since he’d seen Harry, Louis agreed to babysit, reasoning that any attraction he had felt for the boy would have long since faded. Standing face-to-face with Harry again after so many months apart, Louis realised his mistake. Harry had somehow become even more beautiful and Louis found him even more desirable than before.

“Hi, Louis,” Harry greeted, his vocal sounding deeper than the last time Louis had heard it. His hair was longer, falling down in stylishly messy waves rather than the adorable curls. It gave the boy a more mature look.

“Hi, pup,” Louis replied with a smile. He shoved his hands into his pocket to prevent himself from reaching out to the Omega and pulling him close. “You look good,” he told him. His eyes lingered for a fraction too long, noticing how the younger boy had toned up his muscles.

There was almost something traditionally Alpha-like about his appearance, much like Liam. Both Omegas were ripped and muscular, yet there was a quality about them that was distinctly Omega. It was the way they carried themselves, Louis decided. For as long as he’d known Liam, his friend had been burlier than himself or Zayn had ever been. Yet Liam had always managed to make himself look small, as though he needed taking care of. Harry gave off the same kind of vibe. Physically, he looked strong, but something in his demeanour called out for protection. Despite being considerably taller than Louis now, Harry still came across as though he was meant to be the little spoon in a cuddle.

“How’ve you been?” Louis enquired.

“Not bad,” Harry offered with one shrug of the shoulder. 

“You got your head around being an Omega now?” Louis asked.

“Sure,” Harry answered. “I did a lot of research about it and mum and dad signed me up for some classes. They even came along to a couple so they could have a better understanding and know what to expect.”

“That’s good,” Louis approved still standing in the doorway. “I’m glad you’ve educated yourself. I’ll bet there’s been a lot of Alpha’s knocking on the door for a date,” his tone was teasing but the idea of any other Alpha’s pursuing Harry made him feel sick.

“I’ve had a bit of Alpha attention,” Harry admitted with an awkward laugh as he leaned against the banister of the staircase. “Probably not as much as you get from all those Omega girls though,” he said playfully.

Harry’s parents came bustling back through with a large duffel bag and a small suitcase. They thanked Louis again, provided him with any contact numbers he might need, told Harry to behave himself and his mother kissed him on the cheek, making him blush and call out ‘mum’ in an embarrassed whine. Then they were out the front door and on their way. Louis continued to hover in the doorway while Harry lingered by the staircase. 

“So,” Louis smiled awkwardly.

“So…” Harry drawled out. “Um, you can put your weekend bag in the guest room. I’ll show you where it is.”

“Alright,” Louis agreed even though they both knew he was quite capable of finding the spare room by himself. Still, he followed the Omega up the stairs, mentally berating himself for admiring the curve of the fifteen-year-old boy’s ass. “This is nice,” he stated as he tossed his bag onto the neatly made bed. “Got any homework to do this weekend?”

“A bit,” Harry shrugged. 

“I’ll give you a hand with it if you like,” Louis offered.

“Maybe,” Harry responded wishing the awkward tension between them would disappear but not wanting to leave the Alpha’s company. “Um, I baked some cookies. Wanna try one?”

“Sure,” Louis nodded snapping himself out of a daydream that involved bending Harry over the bed. “Lead the way, pup,” he instructed. Following Harry back down the stairs, Louis’ eyes fell to the boy’s bum again and he nearly tripped down a step as a consequence. “Thanks,” he said accepting a cookie from the plate once they had entered the kitchen together. “Mmm,” he moaned appreciatively as he took a bite. “This is delicious.”

Harry beamed at the praise and without even thinking it through, he stretched his hand out and brushed some stray crumbs away from Louis’ lower lip.

“Sorry,” he said hastily as he took a step back.

“Don’t worry about it,” Louis told him gently. “Let’s watch a movie or something, yeah?”

“Ok,” Harry accepted the idea gratefully. 

In all honesty, neither boy was paying much attention to the movie. They were far too focused on one another, both sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. But at least the movie served as a distraction and prevented them from having to exchange more awkward small talk.

As the movie progressed, the pair found their knees bumping against one another and their arms brushing against each other from time to time. Each touch made Louis feel warm and he longed to card his fingers through Harry’s hair. As for the Omega, he found himself curling his toes as a pleasant tingle danced up his spine each time his and Louis’ bodies connected in some way. Sitting beside the Alpha was enough to cause a swarm of butterflies to spring to life in his stomach and flutter their wings periodically. Harry was so desperate to edge just a fraction closer to Louis, maybe rest his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

Then the tone of the film shifted as a love scene played out on screen. Both boys tensed up and Harry carefully put a bit of distance between himself and Louis. After checking to make sure the Alpha wasn’t looking, Harry discreetly placed a cushion over his lap. He wasn’t turned-on by the actors on the screen. It was the idea of recreating the movie scene but with himself and Louis that stirred an interest between his legs. He squeezed his legs together tightly, hoping that he wouldn’t embarrass himself by getting slick.

“You said you did more research about Omega stuff?” Louis questioned pulling his eyes away from the awkward love scene and trying to ignore the overly fake whines of the Omega actress (it was even more false than a porn-star). “Took some classes as well, yeah?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Harry stuttered slightly turning his eyes to his babysitter.

“So you know that’s not how it all really happens?” Louis asked gesturing to the screen.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I know the movies glorify sex a lot and completely ignore some of the important parts.”

“Good,” Louis said. “Everybody needs to be safe about these things.”

“Yeah, mum and dad think so too,” Harry replied. “They made me go on birth control after I first presented. That was such an embarrassing trip to the Doctors,” he groaned at the memory.

“They’re just looking out for you, pup,” Louis smiled. “And it’s for the best. Even if you aren’t having sex it’s better to be on reliable birth control, just in case.”

“That’s what mum and dad said,” Harry recalled. “I didn’t really get what they meant at first. I was a bit offended really. Thought maybe they thought I’d suddenly go and whore myself out to any Alpha. But I spoke to Niall about it and he reckoned they wanted me on birth control in case I had an unexpected heat and, you know… got taken advantage of.”

“Yeah, yeah I think that’s why a lot of parents get their Omega kids onto birth control,” Louis said. “Liam’s parents did the same. He presented so early and they didn’t know how long it would take for his heats to regulate themselves, and being so young there was every possibility kids our age would present as Alphas at any time and if one of them happened to be near Liam at the wrong time or…” he trailed off not liking to think on it too much. “They were mostly worried about me and Zayn, I think. The three of us were nearly always together so one of us could have easily presented and tried to jump Liam. The younger an Alpha you are, the less control you have, I think.”

“You’re young, you have good control,” Harry pointed out. 

“I guess,” Louis gave up all pretence of trying to watch the movie as he pulled one leg up onto the couch and sat at a sideways angle facing Harry. “What else have you learnt about being an Omega since I last saw you then?”

“The usual stuff, I guess,” Harry shrugged. “I understand my heats better and know what to expect when I share a heat with an Alpha. Honestly, the heats are still pretty rough. I’d much prefer to spend them with an Alpha to take care of me. But mum and dad don’t want me to share that part of myself until I’m at least sixteen,” he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “And I know all about an Alpha knotting an Omega, in theory at least. I can’t imagine what it would actually feel like in real life. And I know that there’s a difference between mating and bonding. Before I used to think it was the same thing.”

“Most people do,” Louis said fairly. “It’s just one of those traditional things that have kind of lost some value and almost changed meaning over time.”

“Right,” Harry nodded. “One of my teachers told me that the mating tradition came first, then the bonding ceremony was introduced in the sixteenth century. It used to be something only the most noble of families would do. But over the centuries it became more commercialised and now pretty much everybody has a bonding ceremony. The one my parents have gone to this weekend, it’s the guy’s first bonding ceremony but it’s the woman’s third.”

“Yeah, bonding isn’t really as special as it used to be,” Louis criticised. “It used to be that you’d bond with somebody for life but these days people bond for five minutes. Mating may not be as common anymore but it’s still so special. Mating is for life. When a couple mate, you know it’s the real deal.”

“Think you’ll ever bond or mate with anybody?” Harry wondered.

“I like the idea of mating with an Omega,” Louis admitted. “But that’s not the type of thing you can just rush into. You have to know its true love and be really committed to making it work. And the idea of loving somebody that much that you truly want to be with them forever… wow. As for bonding, meh, I don’t think it’s necessary. Especially if you are lucky enough to mate with someone. I mean, I wouldn’t say ‘no’. For the right Omega, I’d do it in a heartbeat if he wanted it. But if my Omega didn’t want a bonding ceremony then that’s fine, not a deal breaker for me. But my Omega has to want pups. Not right away obviously, but some day.”

“You’d be a great dad,” Harry smiled. “A great Alpha too. Any Omega would be lucky to mate with you.”

“What about you?” Louis asked. “Where do you stand on the mating and bonding stuff?”

“Well, I’ve planned like a million bonding ceremonies for myself since I was about five,” Harry laughed. “Even before I really understood what a bonding ceremony even meant. I just always liked the idea of having this one special day. Rationally, I know it’s an unnecessarily expensive day and it doesn’t hold the meaning it used to years ago. It’s silly to spend loads of money on a venue, food, drink, flowers, suits and I don’t even know what else just to say to everyone you know ‘hey, I really love this person’, because if you know you love him and you know he loves you then what do you have to prove to anybody else, right? But… I can’t help it, I want it.”

“You’re cute,” Louis laughed, and Harry blushed. “What about mating?”

“For the right Alpha, I’d do it in a heartbeat,” Harry claimed echoing Louis’ earlier words. “Privately though. Not in the old-fashioned way out in public with witnesses. Historical times were messed up,” he shuddered. “In the middle-ages most of the mating’s that took place were forced. But a mating is for life, so all those poor raped Omegas were forced to stay with their Alpha rapists. And things like that still happen. Not on the same scale and there are consequences for abusive Alphas now but still… the Omega still suffers. It’s awful. I couldn’t believe some of the traditions people used to live by. For so long, female Alphas weren’t accepted. They used to be drowned, beheaded, set-on-fire and tortured. To this day in some parts of Africa females claiming to be an Alpha have their genitals mutilated as punishment, and if you’re a male and present as an Omega they cut your testicles off. And in some parts of America female Alphas aren’t allowed to officially mate or bond with an Omega. And a male Omega isn’t allowed to work, and they have to use separate public rest-rooms. It’s not fair. And marking, up until the nineteen-twenties that used to be done by an Alpha clawing his nails into the Omega and permanently scarring them somewhere on their body to demonstrate they were ‘taken’. I’ve heard people say that Alphas who mark their Omegas with couple tattoos are being reckless and abusive by causing permanent damage. But I’d much prefer a tattoo for the rest of my life rather than a nasty scar from having some Alpha claw my skin off. I guess people are just more accepting of the exchange of jewellery when it comes to marking. Though people mostly only do that at bonding ceremonies.”

“From the late nineteen-twenties to the mid-fifties it was common for an Alpha to mark their Omega with a collar,” Louis said recalling some of the information he’d learned in History class a few years ago. “That faded from popularity in the sixties. Came back briefly in the eighties, but it was more of a fashion trend. Then it faded again, and it’s rarely seen now. A lot of people judge an Omega wearing a collar these days. It’s almost taboo. Traditional marking, that’s a bit of a taboo area as well.”

“The urination thing, you mean?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. “I didn’t really get that,” he admitted. “I mean, if people like it, then fine. It isn’t hurting anyone. But I don’t understand how an Omega could want or enjoy being pissed on by their Alpha all the time.”

“It isn’t all the time,” Louis told him. “Zayn actually does it for Liam every time he’s in heat. He begs for it and he won’t calm down until Zayn’s marked him with his urine.”

“I don’t mean to be offensive to your friends or anything,” Harry said apologetically. “But I just don’t get the appeal.”

“It isn’t for everybody,” Louis responded. “If he wasn’t in heat then Liam wouldn’t like it. But there’s something about his heats that make him yearn for it. Liam has a heat every three months and each time he’ll ask Zayn to mark him. Then Liam will be marked until his next heat. The smell of Zayn’s piss will linger on him. Not so bad that Liam actually stinks or anything. There’s just something distinctly Zayn that demonstrates to other Alphas that Liam is a taken Omega. Another Omega or a Beta can’t tell but an Alpha can. Mind you, I’ve gotten so used to both of their scents that I don’t really tell the difference between them anymore. They have their scent all over each other so to me they smell like the same person.”

“So, he only wants to be marked that way when he’s in heat?” Harry asked and Louis nodded in confirmation. “Weird,” he mused. “I’ve had monthly heats for the past four months now, plus a bunch of other heats I had before I started to be regular, and I’ve never once wanted an Alpha to mark me with their piss.”

“People want different things,” Louis shrugged. “And you probably won’t know what you actually want until you experience a heat with an Alpha. Heats and ruts become different scenarios when you have someone to share them with.”

“Have you shared a rut with anybody before?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis shook his head quickly. “I couldn’t expect an Omega to do that for me. Especially without being in a committed relationship where I help him through his heats.”

“What about… sex?” Harry dared to ask. “Have you… you know?”

“Yeah,” Louis admitted wondering if he had imagined the look of disappointment on the Omega’s face. “I was sixteen and… it just happened,” he shrugged. “We weren’t in a relationship. I didn’t have feelings for him. He didn’t have feelings for me. But we were both single. Both still virgins and we just… did it.”

“Was it… what was it like?” Harry pried.

“It wasn’t bad,” Louis answered. “But it wasn’t good.”

“Was that the only time?” Harry asked.

“It was the only time with that guy,” Louis said. “I’ve been with a few other guys since but… it’s never felt right. Maybe because they were all Betas. I just never felt like I could have casual sex with an Omega. I always thought if I had sex with an Omega then it would be special. He’d be special. A proper relationship, you know. Not just a quick hook-up.”

“He’ll be a lucky Omega,” Harry spoke quietly, and Louis felt a wave of affection for the boy. He wanted to nuzzle into his neck and just inhale his sweet scent.

The pair made dinner, chatted while they ate and then washed-up together before returning to the living-room and throwing on another movie. Part way through, Harry fell asleep. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, Louis lifted the Omega into his arms and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He placed him carefully on the bed, brushing a stray curl off his face before covering him with the quilt and tucking him in.

After turning Harry’s bedroom light off and closing the door, Louis made his way to the guest room where he shoved his trousers down, gripped his dick and tugged roughly, granting himself a desperately needed wank. His thoughts were settled on the green-eyed Omega down the hall. Closing his eyes, Louis imagined Harry spread out on the bed for him, cheeks flushed pink, eyes blown with lust and sweet-smelling slick dripping from his unclaimed hole. 

Quickening his pace, the Alpha brought his free arm up to his mouth and bit at his wrist to contain his desperate howls. With the images of a nude and wanton Harry playing in his head, Louis reached his climax in no time at all. As his cum dripped down his fingers, guilt seeped into his stomach and he felt disgusted with himself.

“Fuck,” he swore. He considered calling Zayn and Liam, but he reasoned the couple might be asleep. Deciding he would talk to them in the morning, Louis tried to get comfortable on the bed and find rest, but his mind was heavy with guilt and shame from having masturbated while thinking of fifteen-year-old Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Oooh, what are we thinking now?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Can you believe it's December already? (Or at least it was when this chapter was posted). The year has flown by.
> 
> Anyway, onto chapter 7.
> 
> Gotta love some jealous Louis
> 
> XXX

Chapter 7

It was Saturday and after waking up, Harry took a shower, enjoying the warm water cascading down his back as he washed his hair and used a red apple and pomegranate scented shower gel on his body. Stepping out, he wrapped a small towel around his waist, the material barely coming to his knees, and flipped his sopping wet hair over the sink and rang it out a bit before flipping it back as he straightened up. Making his way downstairs, he found his babysitter in the kitchen making a cup of tea.

“Morning,” Harry greeted.

“Morning,” Louis replied as his eyes swept over the Omega’s nearly-nude form. “Tea?”

“Please,” Harry leaned up against one of the kitchen counters, struggling madly to appear aloof but alluring.

“Want some toast?” Louis asked.

“Sure,” Harry answered.

Louis forcibly ripped his eyes away from the young Omega. The boy was in nothing but a towel and his hair was wet, water droplets dripping down his chiselled torso. The sight made Louis want to grip the boy by the hips, hoist him onto the counter and just devour him. Just being in the same room as the Omega was torture.

With the tea and toast prepared, the pair sat down to breakfast together. Harry deliberately trying to gain Louis’ attention while Louis worked as hard as possible not to stare. As it happened, Louis was unsuccessful and simply found himself eye-fucking the Omega as they ate toast and drank their tea.

“Do you have any plans today, pup?” Louis asked.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Harry answered. “I was supposed to hang out with some friends. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not,” Louis assured him. “As long as you get home safe and in time for dinner. I’ve made some plans myself so…” he trailed off awkwardly. 

“Ok, cool,” Harry responded. “So, what are your plans?”

“Just meeting Zayn and Liam,” Louis told him. “We’ll probably just hang around the town centre. What about you?”

“Same,” Harry answered. “We could walk in together if you like,” he offered. “Normally I get the bus but it’s a nice enough day,” he indicated the view out the window.

“Sure,” Louis agreed. “Be ready to go in about twenty minutes?”

XXX

Twenty minutes later, Louis and Harry were walking side-by-side, heading into the town centre. They mostly walked in a companionable silence, both reluctant to part ways when it came time to separate and meet their respective friends. 

“See you later, I guess,” Harry forced a grin.

“Yeah, stay out of trouble, pup,” Louis teased good-naturedly before taking it upon himself to be the first to walk away.

After meeting up with their separate friendship groups and wandering around for a while, Louis and Harry crossed paths around lunch time. It was actually Niall who had spotted Louis with Liam and Zayn, nudging Harry before calling out to gain the older boys’ attention. So the two groups walked to meet one another and stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Niall began introducing everyone.

“That’s Louis, Zayn and Liam,” Niall indicated each boy in turn. “Harry of course,” he pointed to the green-eyed Omega with long wavy hair. “This is Amy and Heather,” he pointed to two Beta girls. “Alex,” a Beta boy. “Robbie,” a cocky looking Alpha. “And this is Nathan,” he signalled another Alpha standing the other side of Harry, an arm around the Omega’s waist.

“Hi,” Nathan stood taller as the attention turned to him after Niall’s introduction. “I’m Harry’s boyfriend,” he stated smugly, and Harry cast his eyes to the ground rather than look at Louis.

“Nice to meet you all,” Liam spoke up to cover the awkward pause. “Where are you headed?” he asked conversationally.

“We were just gonna go grab some lunch,” Niall said. “Wanna join?”

“Ok,” Liam agreed and Louis internally groaned but didn’t make a fuss.

And so the two groups found themselves sitting down together in McDonalds, Louis very sullen and quiet as he was forced to watch Nathan roam his hands all over Harry. 

Zayn, Alex and Heather memorised everybody’s orders and collected their friends’ money before heading up to the counter together to place their order. Friendly conversation bounced between Amy, Niall and Liam. Harry was quiet as he sat beside his boyfriend and opposite his babysitter. Nathan’s attention was divided between pawing all over Harry and chatting with Robbie. 

“Oh hey,” Niall tapped Harry’s arm to gain his attention. “We should grab some straws and napkins.”

Before he could stand up, Nathan pulled Harry in for a kiss, using a considerable amount of tongue and playfully smacking the Omega’s rear as he got up to walk away.

“Such a sweet ass,” Nathan boasted to Robbie who smirked. Amy rolled her eyes at the crude comment, Liam shifted uncomfortably and Louis clenched his hands into fists under the table. “I’ll bet he gets so slick. I can’t wait to have a go on him, find out how wet he is. I’ll be knotting him any day now,” he insisted confidently. “Might even mark the bitch with my piss,” he cackled.

Releasing a snarl, Louis lashed out and snatched a grip on the scruff of Nathan’s shirt collar. His eyes darkened with anger and he flashed his teeth at the younger Alpha in warning.

“Don’t talk about Harry that way,” Louis growled at him.

“Lou, it’s ok,” Liam soothed resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder and gently prising his hand off of Nathan. “Just calm down, yeah?”

The Alpha continued to stare Harry’s boyfriend down, almost daring him to retaliate, but he relaxed his posture and painted on a smile when Niall and Harry returned with straws, napkins and some salt and ketchup sachets. It was obvious that there was some tension in the air, but Niall chose to ignore it and encouraged everybody into a fresh conversation as they waited for the others to join them with their meals.

After sharing a McDonalds together, the two groups parted ways again, Louis ranting to Zayn and Liam about Harry’s boyfriend.

“Little fucking shit,” Louis seethed. “I should have ripped his fucking knot off and forced it down his throat.”

“Mate, calm down,” Zayn tried to placate him. “He’s a fifteen-year-old Alpha, he’s a dickhead who says dumb shit. Don’t let it wind you up.”

“That fucker had no right to talk about Harry like that,” Louis raged. “He doesn’t deserve Harry. Harry could do so much better. He shouldn’t be with a seedy little Alpha like that. He should…” he cut himself off.

“Sorry, man, but Harry’s not your Omega,” Zayn pointed out. “It really isn’t your business who he dates.”

Louis remained stressed and surly for the remainder of the afternoon.

XXX

Arriving back at the Styles’ home, Louis used the key Harry’s mum had given him and let himself inside. He hung up his jacket, stepped out of his trainers and wandered into the living-room, coming to an abrupt halt when he discovered Harry and his boyfriend making out on the sofa.

“Louis,” Harry gasped, quickly pushing Nathan away from him and grabbing for his shirt, hastily pulling it over himself.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Louis demanded to know. Only this morning, the young Omega had flaunted himself in front of him in just a towel, teasing him with his almost nude form, now he was scrambling to pull on his shirt after being caught kissing somebody else.

“We were just…” Harry offered before realising he had no idea what he should say.

“Just chill, man,” Nathan huffed. “Harry’s not a baby. He’s free to fool around as much as he wants. And trust me, he wants to. Can’t get enough of me, can you, babe?” he curled an arm around Harry’s stomach and moved in to lick a stripe up his neck.

“Not now,” Harry recoiled from the touch and Louis couldn’t help but shoot Nathan a look of triumph at Harry’s small rejection. 

“Time to go, lad,” Louis told Nathan.

“This isn’t your house,” Nathan argued. “You can’t kick me out.”

“Watch me,” Louis retorted grabbing the boy’s arm roughly and dragging him to the front door. “Stay the fuck away,” Louis spat at him as he shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. Taking a breath, Louis returned to the living-room and crossed his arms over his chest as he surveyed Harry. “Wanna explain to me what the hell that was?”

“Louis,” Harry sighed. “He’s my boyfriend… we were kissing… it’s what couples do.”

“And since when do you have a fucking boyfriend?” Louis demanded to know digging his nails into his skin in an effort to release some of his fury. “Especially a little shithead like that.”

“That’s not fair, you barely even know him,” Harry replied. 

“I know enough to know he isn’t good enough for you,” Louis insisted. “Little scumbag. The way he was talking about you to that Robbie guy. Just disgusting. You deserve so much better than him, pup.”

“Whatever,” Harry groaned. “It’s not like we’re serious. I’m not planning to mate or bond with him or anything. We’re just… having fun.”

“Yeah, and I know exactly what kind of fun he wants to have with you,” Louis stated. “And there’s no chance in hell I’m gonna let him get it.”

“That really isn’t up to you, Louis,” Harry responded. “It’s my body. It’s up to me who gets to… be with me like that,” he mumbled the last part awkwardly. 

“I don’t want you seeing him anymore,” Louis said. “Never again, am I making myself clear?”

“Bloody hell,” Harry stood up and faced the jealous Alpha. “This is nothing to do with you, Louis. We haven’t seen each other in months. You can’t just suddenly wander into my life and tell me I can’t see my boyfriend anymore. You’re not my parent and you’re not… you’re not my Alpha.” Louis growled and Harry took a nervous step back. “You’re not my Alpha, Louis,” he repeated gently.

“No, I’m not,” Louis said through gritted teeth.

The silence was awkward, Louis still looking quite mad and Harry unsure how to handle the situation. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” Louis’ tone was almost accusatory. 

“Why do you care so much?” Harry asked and Louis turned his face away, refusing to meet his eye. “Louis?” Harry pressed stepping closer, invading the Alpha’s personal space. “Why do you care?” The Omega dared to reach his hands out, resting them on Louis’ shoulders before reaching up so his fingertips just grazed the older male’s jawline. “Say something,” Harry begged, letting his thumb ghost across Louis’ lower lip. “Please.”

“Go take a shower,” Louis instructed. “You stink of that damn dickhead Alpha.”

“Screw you,” Harry swore shoving Louis in the chest, offended by his babysitter’s words. “You can’t stand there and tell me I should break up with my boyfriend and that I deserve so much better and then have the nerve to speak to me that way. I thought you were a better Alpha than that, Louis. And I am definitely not the type of Omega you can just push around. You can’t treat me like I’m your property and expect me to just do things your way. It’s my body, remember,” he pointed out. “I decide who I trust to touch me.”

“And is that Nathan kid really what you want?” Louis sneered at the thought of the boy.

“Maybe,” Harry answered and Louis scoffed and shook his head. “Maybe not,” Harry relented. “Maybe…” he whispered before diving in and kissing Louis.

It was very brief and they couldn’t make eye-contact afterwards, neither knowing what to say. Harry darted off to hide in his bedroom and Louis slumped onto the sofa, feeling as guilty as he had the night before when he jerked off thinking about the young Omega.

XXX

Up in his room, Harry called Niall and relayed to him what had happened.

“Shit, you kissed him?” Niall sounded shocked. “Did he kiss you back?”

“I dunno, it was a quick kiss,” Harry replied. “But… I think he did.”

“And now what?” Niall asked. “You’re just hiding out in your room?”

“Pretty much,” Harry sighed. “Urgh, when did my life become so dramatic, Niall?”

“The day you met Louis and had your first heat,” Niall informed him sounding mildly amused. “You should go down and talk to him, mate. Sort this shit out.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Harry asked.

“Dunno,” Niall admitted. “Just tell him you need to talk. He’s the oldest, he should figure out what to say. You can’t just stay in your room for the rest of the weekend.”

“I guess not,” Harry sighed again as he crossed to the bedroom window and looked outside. “What do I do about Nathan? I’ve just cheated on him. I feel so bad.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, mate,” Niall comforted. “You and Nathan aren’t serious. And, look, I’m gonna be honest with you, Haz. I think Louis would be a better boyfriend than Nathan. I know Nathan can be a laugh but he’s not exactly the nicest guy out there. Sure, he isn’t the worst,” he added fairly. “But Nathan isn’t the kind of guy I’d go to if I needed help, or just needed someone to talk to. He isn’t even someone I’d consider as a proper friend. I wouldn’t trust the guy to keep a secret and I wouldn’t rely on him to keep a promise or any of the serious shite you need in a friend or a boyfriend. But Louis’ one of the good ones. I think you should go for it, mate.”

“Maybe,” Harry mumbled. “Look, I’ll call you later, let you know what happens. Or if it goes horribly wrong and I make a complete fool of myself I’m coming to stay at yours.”

XXX

Downstairs, Louis was on the phone to Zayn and Liam having told them all about the quick little kiss.

“Wait, wait, who kissed who?” Zayn asked.

“He kissed me,” Louis clarified. “Then he ran up to his bedroom. I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“Lou, mate, you like him, he likes you,” Liam stated bluntly. “He’s a sweet kid, I like him a lot. You have nothing to be ashamed of by falling for him. And his parents really trust you. They’ll probably be thrilled if you two dated.”

“His parents would never let me near him again if they knew what was going on,” Louis claimed. “Sure, they trust me, but they wouldn’t think so highly of me if they knew the thoughts I had about their only son. Their fifteen-year-old son for fuck sake.”

“Stop using the age difference as an excuse,” Zayn said. “Three years is not a big deal. You’re acting like you’re some forty-year-old man and he’s a five-year-old. Get over it, mate. And stop boring us with your drama when you could be spending time with Harry.”

“Babe,” Liam admonished. “You’re not boring us, Lou. We’re always here for you. But you should speak to Harry. He’s probably up there feeling really embarrassed and insecure. You’ve at least got to let him know you’re not angry at him and that he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“I guess I should check on him,” Louis agreed. “And I should apologise.”

“Whatever, mate, just go sort it,” Zayn told him. “Now we’re gonna have sex so don’t call us again for a while unless you wanna hear all the action.”

“No thanks, I’ve caught the live show one time too many,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Speak later,” he hung up and determinedly made his way upstairs. “Pup?” Louis asked knocking on the door. “Is it ok if I come in? I’m really sorry about what happened down there.”

The door was pulled open and Harry flung his arms around Louis’ neck, kissing him again. Initially, Louis was startled, but once his mind registered what was happening, he pushed the Omega away.

“Harry,” he shook his head apologetically. “We can’t,” he told him.

Stepping back inside his bedroom, Harry slammed the door. Louis was certain he could hear the boy sobbing and it made his heart ache. The Alpha in him wanted to cuddle up with the Omega, nuzzle at his neck and assure him everything was ok. But Louis ignored his instincts and shut himself away in the guest room. If a few tears slipped down his face then nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Come on, admit it, you love jealous Louis too, right?
> 
> Let me know what you think =)
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting everyone
> 
> Damn, this chapter is so... so... just so teenage drama... I almost cringe but I take some kind of guilty pleasure in it too...
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 8 

Inevitably, Sunday morning arrived and both Louis and Harry emerged from their separate rooms. Neither had eaten since their McDonalds lunch the previous day so breakfast was very much needed. It was awkward to be sharing the space of the kitchen together as Louis fried eggs and bacon and popped on some toast. But their hunger won out over any pride or embarrassment.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, Harry,” Louis apologised as he added ketchup to his breakfast while Harry squirted on a blob of brown sauce. “I shouldn’t have behaved the way I did or spoken to you so disrespectfully. And I shouldn’t have allowed the kiss to happen.”

“I really like you, Louis,” Harry said quietly and Louis stuffed half a slice of toast into his mouth to escape having to provide an immediate response. “Whenever I’m in heat, I always call out for you,” he confessed.

Nearly choking on his toast, Louis reached for his glass of orange juice. He could just imagine it. Harry in his bed, naked and sweating, slick dripping down his thighs and soaking the sheet’s as he chanted his name.

“What about your boyfriend?” Louis forced himself to ask once he’d finished his food and stood up to put the empty plate by the kitchen sink.

“He’s not you,” Harry stood to meet the Alpha, pressing his body against Louis’ and clinging to his shirt. “I want you,” he claimed. The Omega pressed a kiss below the older boy’s ear, then along his jawline before nibbling on his lower lip. The Alpha made no move to push him away. “Please, Lou,” Harry whispered his name desperately.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis breathed. “I can’t… we can’t… you’re too young.”

“Fine,” Harry swallowed, eyes stinging from the rejection, and took a step back. “I guess I’ll go meet up with my boyfriend,” he goaded.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Louis growled disapprovingly. “I don’t want him touching you.”

“So why don’t you touch me?” Harry challenged.

“I can’t, pup,” Louis sighed.

“Then I’ll go to someone who will,” Harry threatened storming out of the kitchen.

Following after him, Louis grabbed the younger boy’s wrist and spun him around. He seized Harry’s face, made direct eye-contact with those pretty green irises and leaned in to devour the Omega’s mouth. The kiss wasn’t brief or chaste like the tentative kisses from the day before. The kiss was messy and desperate as they stumbled through the living-room and fell to the sofa, Louis on top of Harry.

“You’re mine,” Louis growled possessively. “My Omega.”

“Yes, yes,” Harry agreed urgently as he bucked his hips up. “Alpha,” he whined.

Louis sunk his teeth into Harry’s neck, marking the boy up. Then, far earlier than anticipated, they heard the sound of the front door opening as Harry’s parents returned. The pair quickly sprung apart from one another and flicked the television on, trying to look innocent.

XXX

Over the next few days, Louis ignored Harry’s numerous texts and calls. He was so ashamed of himself. Kissing Harry had felt so good, so right, and yet it was all so wrong. Having the boy’s parents return home had harshly reminded him of that. They had entrusted him to look after their son for a weekend, not to kiss him breathless on the family couch. He didn’t confide in his friends about what had happened. He didn’t tell anybody.

But come Thursday, Zayn and Liam were invading his bedroom and confronting him about the situation, claiming they knew what had happened. It seemed that Harry had told Niall and the blonde had somehow gotten hold of Zayn and Liam.

“You can’t just ignore Harry,” Zayn implored from where he leaned against Louis’ bedroom window. “This situation won’t just go away. You started this so it’s your responsibility to finish it, even if that means breaking the kid’s heart.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Louis said.

“We know that,” Liam sympathised from where he sat cross-legged on Louis’ bed, his friend sat against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest. “But, come on, you made-out with him and you’ve been ignoring him ever since. Every time you ignore a call or a text, you’re causing him pain. It’s a really shitty way to deal with it. Niall said Harry’s been constantly crying.”

“Yeah, and his boyfriend saw that mark you left on his neck so he dumped him,” Zayn revealed.

“Quite a public break-up too,” Liam said. “It was at lunch time in the school cafeteria. Apparently, Nathan called him a slut and all kinds of things in front of everyone. So now Harry’s got this man-whore reputation and half the school are slut-shaming him and the other half think they have a chance with him.”

“A lot of Alphas have been coming on to him,” Zayn added. “Groping him in the school halls, following him home and stuff.”

Louis growled.

“Relax,” Liam placated. “He’s ok. He hasn’t been hurt. Niall’s pretty much been acting as his personal bodyguard.”

“But it’s been a tough week for Harry though,” Zayn affirmed. “And you ignoring him isn’t helping. He’s getting called a cheater and a slut every day at school. And by ignoring him, you’re gonna make him feel like you were just using him and that he doesn’t mean anything to you. Then he’s gonna feel like he is a slut. And with everyone at school calling him those nasty names he’s gonna start believing it about himself. Then he’s going to accept attention from any Alpha who looks his way and throw himself around like he doesn’t matter.”

“He does matter,” Louis insisted hating the thought of Harry struggling so deeply at school. “I care about him so much.”

“We know that,” Liam nodded.

“But Harry doesn’t,” Zayn pointed out. “Look, Lou, we’re you’re mates. We understand your point of view and we know you’re not a bad guy. But the way you’re handling things right now, you’d come across as a dickhead Alpha to most people. I say that with love,” he added.

“I can’t be with him,” Louis said shaking his head. “I can’t be his boyfriend. I want to, I really want to. But he’s too young. It isn’t right.”

“That’s fine,” Liam told him. “You don’t have to have a romantic relationship with Harry if you don’t want to. Just because you kissed doesn’t put you under any obligation to be his boyfriend. You don’t even have to be his friend. But you do have to act like an adult and call him back and give the boy closure. You both need that.”

“That’s Liam’s opinion,” Zayn stated obviously disagreeing with his Omega boyfriend.

“Alright, what’s your opinion, mate?” Louis asked bracing himself for another dose of Zayn’s tough-love.

“I think you should stop fighting your feelings for Harry and let yourself be happy,” Zayn answered. 

XXX

Later that evening, Louis finally found the courage to call Harry back. The Omega answered on the first ring.

“Louis?” he asked hopefully and the Alpha could hear in the younger boy’s tone that he had been crying.

“Hi, pup,” Louis greeted softly.

“You were ignoring me,” Harry accused.

“Yeah,” Louis saw no point in denying the obvious. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Dickhead,” Harry mumbled.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “I know I haven’t handled this very well,” he heard Harry snort in derision. “I’m sorry you’ve been having issues at school. You don’t deserve any of that, Harry. You’re such a sweet lad, a good Omega. Those kids have no right to call you all those shitty names.”

“Maybe they’re right,” Harry suggested miserably. “Maybe I am a slut.”

“Hey, that’s not true,” Louis told him adamantly. “Not at all. You’ve done nothing wrong, pup.”

“I cheated on my boyfriend with you,” Harry pointed out with an empty laugh. “Well, ex-boyfriend,” he corrected. “And I let you mark my neck up. Sounds pretty slutty to me.”

“You’re wrong,” Louis replied sternly. “And you’re better off without Nathan. He didn’t deserve you in the first place.”

“Maybe,” Harry sighed. “Doesn’t change the fact I cheated on him though.”

“It happened, it’s done,” Louis said. “Sometimes even the best of people with good intentions mess up and do bad things. Don’t beat yourself up about it, yeah. He’s not worth it.”

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled.

“Look, it’s a bit late now,” Louis said. “But I’d really like to talk properly. Can I take you for coffee tomorrow? I can pick you up after school.”

“Um, I guess,” Harry responded.

“Good,” Louis answered, relieved the Omega had agreed. “We’ll talk more then, yeah?”

“Ok,” Harry agreed.

“Alright,” Louis said. “Get some rest, pup. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Harry replied. The two stayed on the phone, listening to the other breathe for several seconds before finally ending the call.

XXX

As promised, Louis met Harry after school and took him out for coffee, trying to keep the atmosphere platonic. His intentions might have worked better if he didn’t drape his arm around Harry in the queue when another Alpha started eyeing the boy up.

“So, how was school today?” Louis asked tentatively as they sat down together.

“It kinda sucked,” Harry admitted with a half-hearted shrug. “It’s been a really shitty week.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologised. “I had no right to do that to you,” he reached his fingers out to caress the mostly faded mark on Harry’s neck. “If I’d just kept my hands off you then your boyfriend wouldn’t have broken up with you and the kids at school wouldn’t be slut-shaming you.”

“It’s not like I didn’t want it, Lou,” Harry pointed out. “And I’m the one who kissed you first even though I had a boyfriend. School hasn’t been fun this week but I played my part in this,” he fingered the mark Louis had given him. “And I don’t regret it… even if you do,” he added the last part quietly.

“I don’t,” Louis told him gently. “It probably shouldn’t have happened,” he continued. “And I hate the shit you’re going through at school but… I don’t regret kissing you. It can’t happen again though.”

Harry didn’t like hearing that any more than Louis did having to say it. A small whimper escaped the Omega’s lips and Louis had to fight the urge to reach out and comfort him. He couldn’t keep sending Harry mixed signals. 

“So, what happens now?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Louis answered quietly. “We’ll finish our coffee and then I’ll take you home.”

“And that’s it?” Harry asked and Louis gave a single nod. “Do I get to see you again?”

“It’ll be easier for us both if we don’t,” Louis advised. “And I’ve already spoken to your parents. I’ve told them I won’t be available to babysit you anymore.”

“But… but…” Harry searched for something, anything. “Can’t we at least still be friends?”

“We’re not friends, Harry,” Louis told him sadly. “We’ll never be just friends. I’ll always want more with you. But I can’t have you. Like I’ve said before, you’re too young, pup.”

“Maybe… maybe in a couple of years,” Harry suggested hopefully. “When I’m older, we could… you know?”

“I can’t expect you to save yourself for me,” Louis said. “That isn’t fair to either of us. If we sat around just waiting for each other, we could miss out on other opportunities.”

“I don’t want other opportunities,” Harry complained. “I just want you.”

“Harry, please, don’t make this harder,” Louis begged.

“So this is, what, like… you’re breaking up with me?” Harry asked.

“We were never together, Harry,” Louis pointed out and Harry rolled his eyes. “But, yeah, if it helps you to think of it in those terms then, yeah… this is our break-up.”

“Great,” Harry remarked sardonically. “I’ve been dumped twice in one week. Yay for me.”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” Louis took the Omega’s hand in his, allowing himself just a little contact. “But this is for the best. Things will get easier at school. Give it a week or so and there’ll be new rumours and gossip spreading around and the kids will forget about your drama. You might even get back together with Nathan. Or find another Alpha. One your own age who cares about you and treats you right. Maybe Niall will present as an Alpha and you two could end up together.”

“Gross,” Harry laughed. “Ni’s like a brother. It’d be too weird.”

“Ok, maybe not Niall,” Louis appeased. “But still, an Omega like you could have your pick of the Alphas.”

“Just can’t get the one I want,” Harry sighed squeezing Louis’ hand back, treasuring the touch while he had it.

“Give it a few weeks and you’ll forget all about me,” Louis stated. “And in a few years, you’ll think ‘hey, who was that Alpha who used to babysit me… Lewis Thomson or something?’, I’m not an important part of your life, not in the long-run. But I’m really flattered that I got to have a cameo.”

“You’re kind of an idiot, do you know that?” Harry asked. “There’s no way I’d ever forget you.”

“Come on,” Louis gave Harry’s hand a final squeeze before pulling back. “I should be getting you home.”

XXX

They walked up the Styles’ garden path together. Standing on the porch, they faced one another, smiling sadly.

“Is this really goodbye?” Harry asked.

“It has to be,” Louis replied pushing the hair out of Harry’s face and tucking it behind his ear.

“Do I at least get a hug goodbye?” Harry wondered.

“C’mere,” Louis pulled him in and held him close, breathing in the Omega’s scent, committing it to his memory. “Goodbye, Harry Styles,” he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Goodbye, Lewis Thomson,” Harry teased leaving a peck on Louis’ cheek.

With a last smile and final fond look, Louis turned away from the Omega and headed home, never intending to see or speak to the boy again. 

XXX

Saturday morning, Louis called Harry and invited him out to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> So thanks for reading, glad you seem to be enjoying this so far
> 
> Here we go again...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 9

Over the coming weeks, Louis and Harry spent more and more time together. They texted every day, spoke on the phone most nights before bed and regularly met up to get coffee together, or go to a cheap restaurant or just enjoy one another’s company on a random walk. The only time they didn’t see each other was during Louis’ rut at the end of the month and Harry’s heat at the beginning of the next. It was as though their ‘break-up’ had never happened. Neither boy mentioned the fact they had agreed not to see each other and made their goodbyes. They just carried on as though it hadn’t happened. 

To Harry, it kind of felt like they were dating. He knew they weren’t officially together and they hadn’t shared another kiss. But Louis often wrapped an arm around him and their fingers would frequently find one another to hold hands. He had even taken to referring to Louis as his boyfriend and Alpha when talking about him to Niall. In all seriousness, he should probably have a conversation with Louis and clarify what they were, but he didn’t want to risk Louis deciding they couldn’t see each other again and potentially sticking to it.

On one weekend, Niall even hung out with Harry and Louis. They meandered around town for a while, Louis purchasing a new pair of trainers he’d been saving up for and Harry and Niall stopping to buy a couple of things they needed for school. Around lunch time, they made their way towards McDonalds but after spying Nathan inside with his friends, Harry meekly requested they go elsewhere. Being lunch time, most places were rather busy, so they ended up going to Louis’ place and throwing a couple of pizzas in the oven then playing Xbox up in Louis’ bedroom.

It was actually the first time Harry had been in Louis’ house and he made himself right at home in the Alpha’s bedroom, pulling on a hoodie and a beanie and curling up in the bedcovers. Louis himself sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and Niall slumped in a sagging old beanbag. 

“I think you two are really cute together by the way,” Niall commented to Louis while Harry was in the bathroom.

“Um, thanks,” Louis didn’t know how else to respond but he smiled as Harry returned and leaned into the younger boy’s touch when the Omega started massaging his shoulders.

Another weekend, Louis brought Harry along to a DVD and Games night at Liam’s place. It was almost like they were double-dating with Liam and Zayn. 

“Lou, come help me in the kitchen, man,” Zayn called.

Leaving the two Omegas alone, Louis joined Zayn in the kitchen and helped him replenish the bowls of snacks and re-fill people’s drinks.

“You’re hanging out with Harry a lot,” Zayn observed.

“It’s not that much,” Louis denied.

“You’ve been spending more time with him than with us lately,” Zayn pointed out.

“So, that doesn’t mean anything,” Louis shrugged. “And I only brought him here tonight so I wouldn’t be the awkward third-wheel again.”

“We’ve never made you the awkward third-wheel, you dickhead,” Zayn retaliated. “What’s going on with you two?”

“We’re just friends,” Louis insisted. 

“Right, friends,” Zayn deadpanned. 

“We are,” Louis said. “Nothing’s happened.”

“Why not? You’re both clearly into each other,” Zayn told him. “I don’t see why you can’t just admit that you’re a couple.”

“Because we’re not a couple,” Louis answered.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Zayn clapped him on the back before grabbing the drinks and returning to the living-room, leaving Louis to carry the bowls of popcorn and crisps. 

XXX

On a Friday, Louis took Harry out to the cinema. They shared a coke, using the same straw, and nibbled their way through a barrel of popcorn together. The movie they were watching didn’t quite fall into the horror genre, but it still provided a few scary moments that made some of the audience members jump. One such audience member was Harry, the Omega cuddling closer to Louis with every scare and hiding his face in the Alpha’s neck. Louis couldn’t help but find Harry’s reactions adorable and spent more time watching the younger boy than he did watching the movie. 

As they walked home that night, they stood closer together than usual, Louis’ arm securely locked around the younger boy’s waist. They talked a little about the movie, Louis playfully teasing the Omega for being scared and Harry claiming that he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a week. Louis threw his head back laughing at Harry’s declaration. He fully intended to say something else but the front door was pulled open and Mr. Styles was asking both of them to come in. 

While Louis sat on the sofa with Anne, Des sent Harry up to his room. Harry shot a look back to Louis and the Alpha simply gave him a nod, signalling for him to do as he was told. 

“You and Harry,” Anne said delicately. “You’ve been spending a lot of time together these past few months.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Louis answered trying to keep his tone casual though he could feel his palms sweating.

“What exactly is it the two of you do together?” Des interrogated.

“Well, we saw a movie tonight,” Louis shrugged fighting for nonchalance. “I’d have gone with my other mates but it isn’t their type of movie. Harry said he was down to see it though. We did invite Niall but he’s grounded so…” he trailed off.

“So, the two of you go to the movies often?” Des wanted to know.

“No, tonight was the first time,” Louis answered. “Did Harry not tell you where he was going?”

“He told us he was going to the movies,” Anne replied. “We assumed that meant he was going with his boyfriend, Nathan.”

“Um, no, no Nathan tonight,” Louis said awkwardly. He wondered why Harry hadn’t told his parents he’d broken up with Nathan, but he didn’t think it was his place to reveal the truth to them. “But I’m sure they’ve been to the cinema together plenty of times before,” he laughed uneasily. 

“Where else do you and Harry go?” Des enquired. 

“We usually grab a coffee together once a week,” Louis responded managing to appear calm and casual while internally he was freaking out and wondering if he’d end up on a sex offenders register by the end of the night. “Sometimes we grab a bite to eat or just have a random walk. We played Xbox with Niall a few weekends ago and we had a DVD day with some of my friends,” Louis made a point of including occasions where they hadn’t been alone together. “Just normal stuff really.”

Harry’s parents looked to one another, silently communicating with their eyes. Louis had no idea what they were thinking. 

“Right, well, perhaps you and Harry should spend a little less time together,” Des advised. “My son shouldn’t neglect his studies.”

“He’s not,” Louis defended. “He brings homework with him whenever we go for coffee. I always help him with his English and History. I’m not as much help with the Math but he has Niall for that.”

“Well, Harry should spend more time with his family,” Anne said gently. “And his other friends. The ones his own age,” she clarified. 

“If that’s how you feel,” Louis responded working very hard to keep his tone neutral. “Well, it was nice to see you both,” he lied. “I best be on my way.”

He was barely out the front door before Harry was ringing him, asking what was going on.

“Nothing to worry about, pup,” Louis assured him. “Your parents are just a bit concerned about me hanging around you so much.”

“Urgh, bloody hell,” Harry groaned. “I’m so embarrassed. Was it a proper interrogation?”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Louis acknowledged fairly. “Could have been a lot worse. They think you’re still dating Nathan by the way.”

“What?” Harry sounded genuinely surprised. “I told mum we were over. She never listens,” he complained. “They aren’t going to stop us hanging out together, are they?”

“No,” Louis replied. “You might have to tell a few white lies though. Tell them you’re going out with Niall instead of meeting me.”

“I can do that,” Harry agreed easily. “And I’ll be safe to walk home by myself. You don’t need to walk me to my door.”

“Not a chance, pup,” Louis said sternly. “We might have to say you’re spending the night at Niall’s.”

“And where would I really be staying?” Harry asked.

“At mine of course,” Louis told him. “You’ve been there enough now that my room smells like you anyway. Look, I’m nearly home now. I’ll speak to you tomorrow ok?”

“Yeah. Bye, Lou,” Harry made his goodbyes and Louis ended the call before fishing out his house keys.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, his mum was calling for him to join her in the living-room. Sitting down with her, he received his second quizzing of the night about his relationship with Harry Styles.

XXX

On Saturday, Louis exchanged a couple of text messages with Harry in the morning. It took the other boy a while to reply each time and his responses were rather short. Louis tried not to feel disappointed, reasoning that perhaps Harry had just woken up too early and needed some more rest. After eating breakfast with his mum and then helping her do the food shopping, Louis made his way over to Zayn’s. As expected, Liam was also there. He told the pair about his interrogation from Harry’s parents the night before.

“I don’t think they really approve of the idea of me and Harry as a couple,” Louis said.

“Thought you two weren’t dating,” Zayn quirked an eyebrow.

“We’re not,” Louis replied and the couple rolled their eyes. “What? We’re not,” he repeated.

“Louis, come on,” Liam implored. “Stop kidding yourself. You’re crazy about Harry. And whether you’re prepared to admit it or not, you have been dating him.”

“All we do is go for coffee, random walks and the occasional meal,” Louis shrugged. 

“That’s exactly what me and Zayn do,” Liam pointed out. 

“Only difference is we get each other off,” Zayn smirked. “You and Harry are still having to make do with the company of your own hand,” he sniggered and Louis flipped him the finger.

“We’re just friends though,” Louis said. “Harry doesn’t think we’re dating.”

“He calls you his boyfriend,” Zayn revealed.

“What? No he doesn’t,” Louis claimed but the other two nodded insistently. 

“Niall told us,” Liam explained. “He tells Niall that you’re his Alpha.”

“Since when do you two spend so much time with Niall?” Louis asked.

“Pretty much since you started spending so much time with Harry,” Zayn answered. “Without Harry to hang around with as much, Niall started spending more time with us. He’s a great kid, we like him a lot. I might even like him better than you.”

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend’s teasing.

“The five of us should hang out together more,” Liam suggested seriously. “We think Niall’s a great laugh and we adore Harry. He’s good for you, Lou. Just stop fighting it, yeah?”

“But… his parents pretty much gave me a warning to stay away from him,” Louis said.

“And is that really gonna stop you seeing Harry?” Zayn queried.

“Well, no,” Louis admitted. “But if I date him for real, they aren’t gonna like it. Things are gonna get messy.”

“So ask yourself this… is Harry worth it?” Liam asked.

“Of course Harry’s worth is,” Louis answered promptly.

“Well, then, ask the kid on a proper date already,” Zayn suggested.

XXX

Taking their advice, Louis left Zayn’s house and called Harry. It took slightly longer than usual for Harry to answer, but as soon as he did Louis noticed an extra bounce in his step at the sound of the Omega’s voice. Somewhat shyly, Louis nervously asked Harry out on a proper date.

“Not just as two friends hanging out like we have been,” Louis clarified. “But a proper date. The kind where I open doors for you, pull out your chair to help you sit down and I get to kiss you goodnight at the end. A real date, Harry, tonight at seven, what do you say?”

“Lou, I can’t,” Harry sighed.

“Oh,” Louis failed to hide the disappointment in his tone. “Um, ok, I understand. We’re just friends, right. It’s probably better that way,” he rambled. “Forget I said anything yeah.”

“No, Louis,” Harry pleaded.

“Sorry, I gotta go, pup,” Louis felt horribly embarrassed. He hadn’t even considered that Harry might reject him. He just assumed the younger boy still had feelings for him and would be excited at the prospect of a real date. Obviously, Harry must have gotten over his crush and simply put Louis in the friendzone. 

“Alpha!” Harry called desperately before the older male had a chance to hang up and Louis felt himself harden in his pants at the sound of Harry calling him that. “Are you still there, Alpha?” Harry checked.

“Yeah, love, I’m here,” Louis confirmed.

“I can’t go out with you,” Harry explained, “because it’s that time of the month again. My heats due. Like, well… pretty much now.”

“Oh,” Louis replied, his initial response being one of relief. Then he felt silly for forgetting about Harry’s heat being so near. Then his mind began to tease him with thoughts of Harry in heat. He shook his head to dismiss the arousing images and focus on the conversation. “That’s alright, pup. We can get together and do something another time. I mean, you know, if you want to?”

“Louis?” Harry asked nervously. “Will you… will you help me with my heat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Yeah, bloody cliffhanger again... I'm kind of a bitch... sorry about that
> 
> Hope you liked it
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th chapter on 10th December... 
> 
> Dangle on the edge of that cliff no more...
> 
> Harry in heat again...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 10

He told the Omega he’d be there as soon as he could. Then he started running in the direction of the Styles’ house. Arriving at his destination, he pounded his fist on the door and darted inside when a shocked Des opened up.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Des demanded to know, Anne wandering out from the living-room curiously.

“I need to see Harry,” Louis stated and the two parents looked to one another before Des crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of the staircase, blocking the young Alpha from heading up.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible right now,” Anne said. “Harry’s going through his heat. When he’s out of it I’ll let him know you stopped by.”

“I know he’s in heat, he told me,” Louis replied. “That’s why I’m here. I’m going to help him through it.”

“You most certainly are not,” Des disagreed. “He’s fifteen years old and you’re eighteen. It isn’t appropriate for the two of you to…” he trailed off uncomfortably and Louis released an irritated growl.

“Louis, honey,” Anne spoke softly and stepped forward to rub his forearm gently. “You’re a lovely young man. I’ve no doubt you’ll make a wonderful Alpha. And Des and I really are so grateful for how you handled Harry’s first heat. I understand the two of you have taken a liking to one another but… the age gap makes us uncomfortable. It isn’t appropriate for the two of you to be together. If he was older or you were younger it would be different. I’m sorry, Louis. I know this isn’t what you want to hear but this is how we feel.”

“I know there’s an age gap,” Louis huffed. “And I know people will judge us for it. But I don’t care. I care about Harry and he needs me. He asked me to help him with his heat and I promised him I would.” They heard the sounds of Harry whimpering and begging for Louis from his bedroom. “You hear that?” Louis implored. “He needs me. Look, like it or not, but Harry is my Omega and I’m his Alpha. Our relationship is inevitable and I would prefer not to let Harry suffer.”

As if on cue, Harry released a pained whine, sobbing for Louis to come and help him. His parents wore matching looks of discomfort on their faces, the two Betas obviously distressed upon hearing their son’s anguish.

“Please, Louis, Alpha!” Harry called out desperately. “It hurts. Make it stop. It hurts.”

“I hate this,” Anne whispered looking up the staircase. “I’ve never heard him sound this bad.”

“It’s because he can sense me down here,” Louis insisted. “I’m close by but not close enough. He needs me up there with them. He won’t endure anywhere near as much pain if I’m up there to take care of him.”

“He’s too young,” Des responded stubbornly though Anne seemed to be wavering.

“Look, I know that Harry’s on birth control,” Louis said. “So you don’t have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy.”

“I am not letting you take my fifteen-year-old son’s virginity,” Des stated seriously.

“I’m not asking to,” Louis responded. “I’m just pointing out that Harry is on appropriate contraception. But there are other ways for me to help Harry. We don’t have to have penetrative sex. I can make his heat more bearable just by being close to him. Please, Des, just step out of my way. Don’t make me force my way up there. I know you’re both Betas so you don’t know how it feels to be an Alpha or an Omega. But I know you’ve joined Harry with some of his lessons so you must be aware that it isn’t a good idea to keep an Alpha away from his Omega. I may not have bonded or mated with Harry. We may not have physically done anything together but we’ve made an emotional connection. Harry IS my Omega and as his Alpha I have to take care of him.”

Reluctantly, they agreed. Though they insisted there be no penetrative sex and Des demanded that Louis wouldn’t engage in full sex with Harry until he was at least sixteen.

“Yes, sure, I promise,” Louis agreed easily just wanting to get upstairs and be with Harry.

“And, Louis,” Anne added on. “When the two of you do… when you do take your relationship to the next level… I don’t want it to be during a heat or a rut.”

“I promise,” Louis assured her. “Can I go to Harry now?”

“Go,” Des agreed still not looking entirely happy about it as he grabbed a coat and passed Anne one of hers. “Harry’s heats typically last for two days and nights. We’ll find a cheap hotel to stay in. But we’re trusting you, Louis. No penetrative sex, I mean it.”

“I promise,” Louis shook the man’s hand. “You can trust me.”

He took the stairs two at a time and flung the door of Harry’s bedroom wide open. He was then met with the sight of Harry naked on his bed, violently jerking himself off while licking his own slick from his fingers. Before Harry even had time to realise Louis was there, the Alpha had stripped down to his pants, shut the door and crossed the room to join Harry on the bed.

“Easy, pup,” Louis soothed as he climbed behind Harry to prop himself against the headboard. He helped Harry situate himself as comfortably as he could between his legs and proceeded to kiss, lick and sniff Harry’s neck while he took over stroking the younger boy’s cock.

“Alpha, please,” Harry begged desperately. “Need more… need you… your knot… my hole… please,” the Omega whined.

“Relax, love,” Louis directed in a comforting tone. He smeared Harry’s pre-come over the boy’s cock, using the natural lubricant to create a smoother stroking pattern. Claiming the Omega’s mouth in a kiss, Louis kept pumping Harry’s cock and trailed his free hand down to Harry’s opening, his fingers immediately getting coated with the boy’s slick. “Fuck,” Louis swore as he easily pushed two fingers past Harry’s leaking rim. “You’re so wet, pup.”

“Fuck me, knot me, breed me,” the Omega cried wantonly.

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Louis reassured slipping a third finger into Harry’s needy hole. “That’s it, pup,” he encouraged as Harry rocked back against the Alpha’s fingers and cantered his hips up to achieve more friction from Louis’ hand on his cock.

As Louis added a fourth finger, Harry threw his head back and howled through his first orgasm. Together, they both lapped up some of Harry’s cum and slick. As the Omega’s thundering heartbeat slowed to a steadier rhythm, Louis pressed the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead to see how warm he was. The boy’s skin was so hot and Louis honestly wasn’t sure how present Harry was and if he was truly aware of what they were doing. Still, he was satisfied that the boy wasn’t feverish and he was no longer screaming out in pain. His whines and moans were still full of desperation but he no longer sounded like being away from Louis was causing him actual physical hurt.

“More?” Harry asked with a needy whine.

Shifting their positions, Louis threw Harry’s legs over his shoulder and brought his face down level with the boy’s ass. He swiped his tongue out along Harry’s crack, licking up the sweet juices produced by the Omega’s slick. Spreading the younger boy’s cheeks apart, Louis dove right in, eating the boy out while he, Harry, jerked himself off.

The Omega came quicker this time and needed almost no recovery time at all before he was begging for Louis again.

This time, Louis yanked his own boxers off and threw them aside. He manoeuvred himself on top of Harry so that they were in the sixty-nine position with Louis on top. Louis took Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucked him softly. In return, Harry latched his lips around Louis’ length and sucked greedily, as though he hadn’t been fed in a week. Mouths full of one another’s cocks, Louis and Harry seemed to communicate via a series of moans and groans. They took their time pleasuring one another, both Alpha and Omega enjoying the experience and swallowing one another’s cum when their climax hit. Harry managed to swallow everything Louis had to offer. Louis made a valiant effort but spluttered out a fair amount.

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and it was obvious that it was time for a little rest. So Louis cuddled up to the Omega and let his eyes fall shut, deciding to get some rest with the other boy. Then after a quick power-nap, Harry was whiny and desperate to go again. Slipping three fingers into Harry’s ass, Louis hoped that would be enough but the Omega had begun to get upset and frustrated again.

“Not enough,” Harry complained. “More Alpha… need you… need your knot… big fat Alpha knot… need it… want it… please Alpha.”

Pushing Harry onto his stomach, Louis quickly crooked three finger into Harry’s asshole. Using the boy’s excessive amount of heat-induced slick, Louis worked in a fourth finger before slowly adding his thumb. He forced the digit past Harry’s tight ring of muscle, causing the Omega to release the most beautiful sounds of desperation as Louis eased his fist into Harry’s backside.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Alpha, yes,” Harry babbled.

“Holy shit,” Louis whispered to himself. He was completely awestruck as he watched the Omega’s body accept his fist so easily. “Fuck,” Louis swore listening to the squelching sounds as he gently fisted the boy. He could hardly believe that Harry’s body was able to accept such a large intrusion. Sure, he’d heard about such things and knew they were possible in theory, particularly when an Omega was in a heat-haze, but actually seeing such a sight up close and personal was an entirely different situation.

With Louis fisting him, Harry was able to cum untouched. He flopped down onto the pillow, his curls fanning out like a spiral halo around his head. Lips parted and eyes shut, the Omega settled into another quick little nap. Louis took the time to go and wash the fist that he’d had in Harry’s ass. He then gently washed Harry up a little with a flannel before going to the kitchen and bringing up a stock of energy bars and some bottled water. Settling beside Harry on the bed, Louis wrapped the younger boy carefully in his arms and enjoyed his nap with him as he waited for the next round of heat to sear through Harry.

This time, when Harry woke up, the two kissed hungrily as they rubbed against one another. Reaching a hand up, Louis knotted his fingers into Harry’s curls and gave a sharp tug. The Omega groaned, obviously enjoyed the slightly rougher treatment. He nipped the younger boy’s lower lip with his teeth and Harry released something that sounded like a cross between a giggle and a pleasured moan. Trailing his mouth away from Harry’s, Louis bit at the Omega’s shoulder and Harry practically mewled in delight.

“Does somebody have a bit of a pain kink, hey pup?” Louis asked teasingly.

“Alpha,” Harry whined throwing his arm around Louis’ neck and pulling him down for more messy kisses.

While they tangled their tongues together somewhat sloppily, Louis scratched his nails down Harry’s torso making the boy grunt with excitement. He then experimentally pulled at one of Harry’s nipples and quickly discovered that Harry enjoyed that too. Pushing the boy onto his stomach, Louis scratched his nails down Harry’s back, left a series of bites over his shoulder-blades while pulling at his hair before landing a few spanks to the Omega’s rear.

“Mmm, Alpha,” Harry came untouched again.

“You alright, love?” Louis asked.

“More, Alpha,” Harry begged. “I need you. Let me have your knot, please. I’ll be such a good Omega.”

“You are a perfect Omega, babe,” Louis kissed him gently. “Do you have any toys, love?”

Harry nodded as he started rutting against the mattress, clearly not prepared to tell Louis where his toys were or retrieve them himself. Louis indulged the fifteen-year-old in another couple of slaps to his ass before taking a guess that Harry’s toys were in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. His guess was correct and he took a moderately sized dildo from the drawer and handed it to Harry, instructing the Omega to fuck himself.

Harry quickly snatched the toy from Louis’ hand and brought it to his entrance, fully intending to just shove it straight in. But the Alpha stopped him. Ignoring Harry’s whines of protest, Louis covered the toy with lube before handing it back and letting Harry do as he pleased.

“That’s it, love,” Louis approved. Propping himself against the headboard, he lazily jerked himself off while watching Harry’s little performance. “You look so good, pup.”

Harry was on his knees, keeping himself up with one hand while pumping the dildo in and out of himself with the other. The sounds of his moans increased and his forehead dropped to the bed as he continuously moaned for his Alpha.

“Are you close?” Louis asked.

“Yes,” Harry confirms. “Alpha, please… touch me, knot me… fuck!”

“Keep going, Harry,” Louis encouraged moving so he was kneeling behind the other boy. “I’m gonna mark you, love.”

“Yes, yes, Alpha, yes,” Harry plunged the dildo into himself with greater urgency.

Kneeling behind him, Louis continued to jerk himself, painting Harry’s ass with his cum when he found release.

“Alpha,” Harry howled as he achieved another orgasm. He collapsed onto his stomach, the dildo slipping from his wet hole. He panted for breath, the room spinning before he focused on Louis. “Alpha,” he moved so his forehead was on the older boy’s thigh. “Want you.”

“I’m right here, I’ve got you,” Louis assured.

“Want you,” Harry repeated. “Want you, Alpha… want you to mark me… traditional.”

“Traditional?” Louis enquired.

“Please, Alpha,” Harry looked to him with hopeful eyes. “Mark me.”

“The traditional way?” Louis asked and Harry nodded fervently. “With my piss?” he checked.

“Please, Alpha, I want it,” Harry insisted.

Louis couldn’t deny that the thought of marking Harry in such a way gave him a certain kind of thrill. His inner-Alpha was practically roaring with pride. He liked the thought of his scent lingering on Harry’s body for roughly three months, signalling to other Alpha’s that Harry was owned.

“Please, Alpha,” Harry begged again.

Standing up from the bed, Louis picked Harry up bridal style and carried his Omega to the bathroom. He set him down on the shower floor then stood over him. He asked Harry one more time if he was sure he wanted this and the needy Omega released a string of sobbed moans, desperately requesting the Alpha to mark him. So Louis aimed his penis at the younger boy and marked him with his urine.

Such a blissful look crossed Harry’s handsome features and Louis took in the moment, committing the image to his memory forever. Once Harry seemed to have calmed a little, Louis lifted him into his arms again and returned to the boy’s bedroom, setting the Omega back on his bed. Picking up the used dildo, Louis held it to the Omega’s lips and Harry poked his tongue out tentatively, licking his slick from the toy.

Once Harry had cleaned the dildo with his mouth, Louis guided the boy to lay back and nudged the tip of the toy against his entrance. Louis fucked Harry with the dildo earnestly.

“Come on, Harry, want you to cum for me one more time,” Louis encouraged guessing that the wave of heat had nearly abated. “Just one more,” Louis worked the dildo frantically and Harry whined and keened as he tugged on his own curls. “Come on, pup, be a good boy for me.”

The green-eyed teen spilled his cum over himself a final time before all but passing out. Tossing the dildo aside, Louis cuddled up to the curly-haired boy, running his nose along his neck, enjoying the fact his Alpha scent was all over the pretty Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> No penetrative sex for these boys today...
> 
> Hope you liked it???
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to calm down from the not-quite-sex shenanigans.
> 
> Breath in... and out...
> 
> Onto the next chapter.
> 
> XXX

Chapter 11

The following day and night passed by in much the same way. After Harry’s last orgasm, the pair slept for a long time. It was gone ten in the morning by the time they woke up and the bedroom smelled strongly of both their scents. 

“Morning, sleepy-head,” Louis greeted as the curly-haired teen finally opened his pretty green eyes. “How are you feeling?” he pressed the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead, feeling that his temperature was back to normal.

“I’m all ache-y,” Harry claimed. “But in a nice way,” he giggled slightly. “I feel so good, Lou.”

“Good,” Louis smiled leaning in to peck the boy on the lips, Harry grinning widely at the action. “Come on, as much as I appreciate your slick and both our cum… we’re absolutely covered in it. Dry slick and cum just isn’t proper. It’s time to shower.”

“Carry me?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Louis agreed.

Together, the Alpha and Omega stood under the spray of the shower, allowing the water to wash away the night before. Leaving Harry to wash his hair, Louis made a start on running a bubble bath to help soothe Harry’s aching limbs. They climbed into the tub together, Harry sitting between Louis’ legs and leaning back against the older teen’s chest. Harry took the time to admire all his bite and scratch marks from Louis.

“How come you never fucked me?” Harry asked with a slight pout. “I kept begging for your knot but you wouldn’t let me have it.”

“Mmm, I know,” Louis nuzzled Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry, pup. I promised your parents I wouldn’t. Not until you’re sixteen and not during a heat or a rut.”

“Seriously?” Harry asked looking and sounding quite horrified. “You’re not gonna knot me until I’m sixteen? Louis, that’s ages. I don’t want to wait that long.”

“I’m not convinced I CAN wait that long,” Louis admitted. “I’ve been struggling to keep my hands off you ever since I met you, love.”

“So… I might get your knot before I’m sixteen?” Harry asked hopefully, grinding his ass against Louis’ cock, water spilling over the side of the tub.

“If you’re a good puppy,” Louis teased guiding Harry’s face to meet him in a kiss. “I am gonna try my best to honour my promise to your parents though. And I do agree with the other part,” he said seriously. “I don’t want our first time together being your heat or my rut.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Harry acknowledged. “Will I get to help you with your ruts?” He asked. “When I’m sixteen, I mean.”

“Only if you really want to,” Louis told him.

“What exactly does the Omega need to do?” Harry asked curiously.

“Basically, you just need to lay down and take it,” Louis answered. “But sex is very different during a rut. I wouldn’t be focused on taking care of my Omega. It wouldn’t even fully register in my mind that you’re Harry. To me, you’d just be a couple of available holes.”

“I can do that,” Harry said determinedly. “For you I can, Alpha.”

“My good little, Omega,” Louis praised kissing him sweetly on the lips. “But you’re under no obligation to help. Ruts aren’t the most pleasant of things. Not every Omega joins their Alpha when he or she is in rut.”

“Does Liam help Zayn through his ruts?” Harry wanted to know.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “But those two have grown up together and been in love with each other pretty much since day one. There’s just no keeping them apart. And there’s no way Liam would take ‘no’ for an answer if he thought he could make something more bearable or enjoyable for his Alpha.”

“I think I do want to help you through your ruts,” Harry said. “Maybe not right away. I definitely want to have regular sex first. But I want to help you through them, just like you helped me with my heat this time.”

“We’ll see, pup,” Louis told him.

After their bath, the pair got dressed and walked into town (Harry wearing Louis’ hoodie), enjoying the fresh air and intending to get some lunch. There were a few Alpha’s who shot Harry and Louis a look, obviously smelling that Harry had been marked. Harry didn’t seem to be aware of Alpha’s noticing but Louis was and he couldn’t help but feel smug as he walked hand-in-hand with the young Omega.

They stopped at a little family-run café for lunch. They’d eaten here together many times before, just chatting or Louis assisting Harry with his school-work. But it felt different being there together now. In a good way. Their regular waitress, a thirty-something Beta woman named Tanya, came to give them a free coffee re-fill. 

“About time,” she commented to them with a smile and Harry flushed happily while Louis just grinned proudly.

Purely by chance, they bumped into Zayn and Liam after they’d left the café. Zayn sniffed the air and quirked an amused eyebrow at Louis.

“You smell good today, Harry,” Zayn commented teasingly. “New cologne is it?”

“I don’t smell anything,” Liam looked confused. 

“It’s a joke, Li,” Louis shoved Zayn good-naturedly. 

“I don’t get it, what am I missing?” Liam asked.

“Louis has finally manned-up,” Zayn explained. “He’s marked young Harry.”

“You marked him?” Liam almost squealed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Are you two together? Did you have sex? Are you going to bond? Will Harry get pregnant? Can I babysit the pups?”

“Li, calm down, babe,” Zayn massaged the back of his boyfriend’s neck to help him relax. “We’re all too young to be having kids. Especially Harry.”

“We didn’t have sex,” Louis confirmed and Zayn looked mildly surprised while Liam looked rather disappointed. “I had to make a little deal with Harry’s parents. They agreed to let me help Harry with his heat last night as long as we didn’t have penetrative sex.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Zayn said. “People shouldn’t have their first time be during a heat or a rut.”

“That’s true,” Liam nodded in agreement, seemingly prepared to accept that Louis and Harry hadn’t slept together for good reasons.

“I’m on birth control anyway,” Harry told them. “Mum and dad made me go on it as soon as I presented. So even if we did have sex, I shouldn’t get pregnant.”

“And as much as I trust you, Liam, I wouldn’t let you babysit my pups unless you had at least one of your own,” Louis claimed. “Otherwise you wouldn’t give them back,” he joked and Zayn sniggered while Liam pouted slightly before laughing when his Alpha tickled his sides. “It’s definitely too soon to talk about bonding,” Louis continued. “But yes, I did mark Harry the traditional way. And yeah, we’re together… I think?” he looked to Harry uncertainly.

“Of course we’re together, you idiot,” Harry told him.

“So how are your parents taking it?” Liam asked. “Does your mum know, Lou?”

“Actually, I haven’t had a chance to tell her yet,” Louis admitted. “You know what, excuse me a minute, I’m gonna call her now.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek then stepped away from the trio as he took out his phone to call his mum.

“Is that Lou’s hoodie?” Liam suddenly noticed and Harry nodded. “You never let me wear your clothing,” he pouted at his boyfriend.

“You’re too muscly for my clothes, babe,” Zayn pointed out. “But if it means that much to you, I’ll buy something in an extra-large size, wear it for a few days to get my scent all over it and then let you wear it.”

Harry’s phone started to ring. He pulled it out and saw Niall’s name across the screen. He answered immediately and excitedly told his best friend about himself and Louis finally officially being together. Apparently, Niall was in town with a few other friends, not too far away from where Harry currently was, so the blonde claimed he was on his way to find him before hanging up. Just as Louis returned to the group after finishing his call with his mum, they heard Niall’s distinctive Irish accent calling out Harry’s name and waving exuberantly. The blonde jogged over to them, hugging Harry tightly before throwing himself at Louis. Stepping back slightly, Niall greeted both Liam and Zayn with friendly familiarity before joining Liam in cooing and fan-boying over the new couple.

The small group of friends Niall had been with caught up to them. Annoyingly, Harry’s ex-boyfriend Nathan was among them. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he caught Harry’s scent.

“You pathetic disgusting bitch,” Nathan said scathingly as he glared at Harry in disgust. “You let him piss on you,” he sneered. “Just couldn’t wait to be a little whore, could you Styles?”

The Omega wrapped his arms around himself protectively, staring shamefully at the ground, tears of embarrassment beginning to well in his eyes. As for Louis, his blood boiled with rage and he grabbed at Nathan’s shirt and lifted the boy up so his feet were dangling off the floor.

“Don’t you dare talk to my Omega like that,” Louis warned, a bit of spit hitting the other Alpha’s face as he hissed his words with such venom. “Ever,” he emphasized. “If you ever so much as look at him funny again I will fucking rip you apart. Do you understand me?” he asked as he threw the boy to the concrete floor. “I said, do you fucking understand me?” he demanded an answer as he fisted his hand into the boy’s hair and yanked his face up so they were eye-to-eye, their noses almost touching.

“Y-yeah,” Nathan stammered out.

Stepping back, Louis kept his hateful glare fixed on the younger Alpha as he stood at Harry’s side, wrapping an arm around him protectively. As the group all looked at Nathan on the ground, they noticed the growing wet patch on his trousers.

“Ha, you just pissed yourself,” Nathan’s friend Robbie laughed.

XXX

After an embarrassed Nathan had scampered off, most of the group dispersed, leaving Harry with Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam. The five wandered around town some more, Louis and Harry sharing plenty of kisses and constantly holding hands or walking with their arms around one another. Niall somehow convinced Zayn to give him a piggy-back ride for a while and at times it almost seemed like he was flirting with Liam yet Zayn wasn’t going into protective Alpha-mode over it. If anything, Zayn seemed to be flirting with Niall in retaliation and couldn’t seem to get enough of ruffling the blonde boy’s hair.

They ended up heading back to Liam’s house and playing some computer games. Louis sat in the armchair with Harry in his lap and the other three sat on the sofa, Niall in the middle of the couple. Playing games, talking and laughing, the five friends were enjoying themselves together for a couple of hours before Harry’s phone rang.

“My mum,” Harry said before accepting the call. “Um, I’ve gotta head home.”

“I’ll walk you,” Louis told him.

“If my parents say anything bad or rude, I’m really sorry,” Harry apologised in advance.

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Louis assured him. “They know the situation. I told them before they left last night. I’m your Alpha, you’re my Omega and they can’t keep us apart. It’s gonna be fine. Are you gonna be alright getting home, Niall?”

“I’ll take care of him,” Zayn answered ruffling the blonde’s hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. “Not gonna let anything happen to my Nialler.”

“Alright,” Louis looked at Zayn a little strangely. “Well, we’ll see you lads later then.”

“Yeah, the five of us should hang out more often,” Liam said.

XXX

“Zayn and Liam seem quite close to Niall,” Louis commented to Harry as they headed out.

“Yeah, they get on really well,” Harry nodded not seeming remotely surprised. “Ni’s been hanging out with them a lot actually.”

“Right,” Louis replied. “The boys did tell me they’d spent a bit of time with him since you and I were hanging out more. But I didn’t realise quite how comfortable they’d gotten. Almost seems like Niall’s their boyfriend too.”

“Maybe one day,” Harry shrugged.

“You reckon?” Louis asked.

“Maybe,” Harry said. “I don’t really know how Niall feels. He keeps that kind of thing quite close to his chest. But they get on really well and they have a lot in common. I think it could work out. It just depends what Niall presents as. I know I was a late bloomer but Niall’s even later than me. I just really hope he doesn’t present as a Beta.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Beta,” Louis stated.

“No, I know,” Harry agreed. “But how often does an Alpha and an Omega have a committed relationship with a Beta?”

“Well… can’t say I’ve ever heard of it happening,” Louis admitted.

“Exactly,” Harry said. “And I don’t know if Zayn’s the type of Alpha who could have that kind of relationship with another Alpha. Or maybe Liam couldn’t accept another Omega. I don’t know them well enough to know. But I hope so.”

“If it’s gonna work then Niall needs to present as an Omega,” Louis said decisively. “Liam isn’t the jealous type. He’s generous and kind, he knows how to share, he’d accept Niall so easily and Zayn has enough love and affection in him to share it between two Omegas. But Zayn would just clash with another Alpha. Zayn clashes with most Alpha’s anyway. He’d probably clash with me if we didn’t have so much history.”

“Well, hopefully Niall presents as an Omega then,” Harry replied. “I’m pretty sure he has feelings for Liam and Zayn. He’s never actually outright told me he does. Like I said, he keeps that kind of thing to himself. But you line the three of them up and it just looks right, like they were supposed to be together.”

“I guess,” Louis mused, the pair slowing down as they came nearer to Harry’s house. “So, why doesn’t Niall talk about romantic feelings and stuff? Has he been really hurt before?”

“No, nothing like that,” Harry shook his head. “It’s just because he hasn’t presented. He doesn’t like to really acknowledge feelings he might have in case they aren’t able to lead anywhere. Imagine if you met me before my first heat, and then everything else happened as it did and we spent time together, got to know each other, liked each other and then I presented as a Beta or an Alpha.”

“Fuck, I’d be crushed,” Louis claimed. “And, here we are,” he said as they arrived at Harry’s front door.

Taking out his key, Harry unlocked the door and stepped inside, Louis following him. They took off their shoes, Harry hung up Louis’ hoodie and laced his fingers with the Alpha before leading him into the living-room where his parents were waiting. Louis was immensely glad that the Styles’ were Beta’s. It would have been mortifying and awkward if one of Harry’s parents was an Alpha and could smell that Louis had marked their only child with piss. They seemed uncomfortable enough with the fact that they were holding hands, never mind anything else.

“Come and sit down, boys,” Des invited sounding rather resigned.

Together, Louis and Harry sat on the sofa, Harry in the middle with his mother on the other side. Des was seated in the armchair. For a few minutes, Anne fussed over Harry, checking his temperature and making sure his heat really was over, throwing all kinds of questions at him.

“Yes, I’ve eaten,” Harry confirmed. 

“Have you drunk enough today?” Anne quizzed. “Do you need some tea? Let me make you some tea.”

“I don’t need tea,” Harry objected.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Anne insisted. “Anything for you, Louis?”

“Please,” Louis answered with a polite nod.

While Anne was busy in the kitchen, Louis, Harry and his dad sat in an awkward silence avoiding eye-contact with one another and pretending to be fascinated by different parts of the room. As Anne returned with tea, the silence disappeared but the awkward atmosphere remained. 

“I trust that you remained true to the conditions we set in place, Louis?” Des asked and the Alpha wondered how long the older man had spent rehearsing that question in his head before speaking.

“Yes,” Louis nodded calmly. “I helped Harry through his heat without penetrating him.”

“Oh God,” Harry groaned dropping his eyes to the carpet and placing his hands over his ears. “We’re not talking about this. This isn’t real. This is just a nightmare. We are not having this conversation. This is not my actual life.”

“Harry,” Anne sighed pulling her son’s hands away. “Try and be mature about this please.”

“I really don’t want to have to talk about this with you and dad,” Harry complained. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Well, if you aren’t prepared to discuss such things you certainly aren’t ready to be engaging in them,” Des stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a kid, dad,” Harry claimed. “I can have sex with my Alpha if I want to,” he blushed fiercely as he said it.

“But we do intend to wait until Harry is sixteen,” Louis interjected quickly. “And we certainly won’t be taking that step during a heat or a rut. However, we are a couple and we really hope you can be supportive of that.”

“I still don’t like the age difference,” Des felt compelled to say and Harry huffed. Louis placed a comforting hand on his thigh to calm him. Although the younger Alpha was well aware that the age difference was an obstacle that made their relationship a bit of a taboo, he had hoped his boyfriend’s parents could just smile and be happy for them. The fact that they didn’t approve of the age difference made Louis once again feel ashamed for having romantic and sexual feelings for the younger boy. “But I’m no fool,” Des continued. “I know telling Harry to stay away from you would encourage exactly the opposite. And I know that as a Beta I have no chance of fending off an Alpha determined to get to his Omega. So… I accept the situation for what it is. But I still don’t like it.”

“Of course, that’s no reflection on you, Louis,” Anne added. “You’re a wonderful young man. Des and I adore you; we really do. But Harry’s our baby and… this is difficult for us. You’ll understand that one day when you have kids of your own.”

They talked some more. Mostly it was Des insisting that Harry’s relationship with Louis didn’t interfere with his school-work or responsibilities around the house and such. There was also a fair amount of complaining on Harry’s part. But overall it really wasn’t too bad. Louis had been preparing himself for far worse. Finally, Des commented that it was getting late, a clear signal that it was time for Louis to leave so Harry walked the Alpha to the door, apologising for his embarrassing parents and not bothering to keep his voice down as he did so.

“It’s fine, pup,” Louis smiled at him as he stepped back into his shoes. “Be grateful that they’re being as understanding as they are, ok?”

“Fine,” Harry relented. “They’re not too bad I suppose.”

“So,” Louis asked Harry. “How about finally going on that date some time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Tell me what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, thanks for reading
> 
> It's nearly Christmas!!! (Or, well, it was 5 days to Christmas the day this chapter was posted... by the time you are reading this, who knows?)
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 12

Friday evening came along, the night of Louis and Harry’s first official date. In preparation for the event, Louis had showered, scrubbing himself liberally with soap twice over, then towelled himself dry before slipping on a brand-new pair of boxers. He had Liam and Zayn over, the couple sitting together on his bed, dutifully pointing to various items of clothing that Louis held up. He even had them smell each of his deodorants and vote for which he should wear. As the couple failed to come to an agreement, Louis opted for Liam’s choice, hoping that Liam and Harry’s shared Omega status would mean that they’d be drawn to the same kind of scents. 

The young Alpha then spent a great deal of time working on his hair, growling in frustration as he failed to style it the way he wanted. Eventually, Zayn took pity on him and forced him to sit down so that he could work his hands through his friends hair and perfect Louis’ quiff.

“There, perfect, mate,” Zayn told him as he admired his handiwork. 

“You look good, Lou,” Liam complimented. “Harry’s gonna love it.”

“I just really want this date to go well,” Louis admitted. “I can’t believe how nervous I am. I feel like I’m the fifteen-year-old. This is ridiculous, I should be more confident than this. I’m the bloody Alpha in the relationship.”

“Alpha’s can be nervous and insecure too,” Liam pointed out. “You don’t have to be top-dog all the time.”

“I know, but this is our first date,” Louis said. “I want to make a good impression and if Harry senses that I’m awkward he might question whether or not I’d make a good Alpha. He’s gonna want me to be cool and confident and have everything under control, isn’t he?”

“Or maybe he’ll find you being nervous endearing,” Liam suggested. “And he’s probably feeling nervous too. Seeing that you are as well should help him relax.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “Stop stressing so much, man. You’ve got this. Besides, you already know he likes you. There’s no need to try too hard to impress him. Just be yourself.”

“Alright, yeah, myself,” Louis nodded. “I can do that.”

“So where are you taking him?” Liam asked eager to know the details.

“Um, well, I figured I’d just take him to dinner at the local pub,” Louis said hesitantly. “Thought we could play a round of Darts and a game of Pool after we eat. Or when we’re waiting for our food. But… maybe I should have booked something nicer. Shit, I’ve fucked it up already,” he panicked. “Pub food isn’t special enough. I’ll call that fancy place on Wellington Street, see if I can squeeze in a table for two somewhere.”

“The Octagon?” Liam pulled a face at the idea. “That’ll cost you like £40 each just for a main. That doesn’t even include any drinks and if you want a starter or a dessert then that’s adding like another £20 or £30 to the bill. You might not even get a table at such short notice.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis swore looking like he wanted to launch something across the room.

“Relax,” Zayn advised rolling his eyes. “Didn’t we just tell you to be yourself?”

“And pub food is very Louis Tomlinson,” Liam pointed out. “And even if you could book a table at The Octagon the menu wouldn’t be at all to your taste. You’d hate it.”

“It’s too expensive anyway,” Zayn claimed. “And the food portions are pathetic,” he sneered. “Remember that time me and Li went there because we were trying to be posher and more sophisticated than we actually are? We ended up stopping at KFC on the way home because we were so hungry. I didn’t even like my food at all,” he complained.

“Yeah, he spat out his dauphinoise potatoes,” Liam laughed. “That old lady on the next table was not impressed. I thought we were gonna get kicked out.”

“Those posh-ass potatoes were disgusting. Anyway, at least I didn’t knock the dish of red cabbage all over the floor,” Zayn retaliated. 

“That was an accident,” Liam defended. “It wouldn’t have happened if they put my meal onto one plate but they served everything on different plates and dishes. So I had my food spread out on like five different plates but throw all that food together and it wasn’t enough to fill one plate. So stupid and really disappointing. I’m not even convinced my crocodile was cooked properly but I couldn’t send it back and complain because I don’t actually know what crocodile is meant to taste like so I could have been wrong.”

“Imagine if we’d actually had enough money to afford a dessert,” Zayn said. “How small do you reckon a bit of posh cake would be?”

“It’d probably be one small bite size,” Liam guessed. “But they’d cut it up into quarters and serve it on four different plates with some rose petals for decoration. Seriously, Lou, don’t subject yourself to The Octagon. I’d pick pub-grub over The Octagon every single time.”

“Yeah, ok, yeah,” Louis was pacing the length of his bedroom, still visibly nervous about his upcoming date. “I’ll stick with the pub. That’ll be better. Harry won’t mind. He’ll like it… won’t he?”

XXX

As for Harry, he had reinforced Niall to help him get ready for his date with Louis. The young Omega had taken a long shower, washing every inch of his skin and shaving himself everywhere. He’d also found himself resting his forehead against the cold tile, Louis’ name spilling from his lips in a whisper as he reached a hand down to pleasure himself. Once he’d washed the deed away and rinsed the shampoo from his hair, Harry stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before returning to his bedroom. 

He sat down and closed his eyes as Niall helpfully blow-dried his wet curls. Niall then took charge of selecting Harry’s outfit, rummaging through his wardrobe until deciding on a pair of tight pink skinny jeans and a black shirt with a delicate design of tiny multi-coloured flowers. At an initial glance, it didn’t look like the shirt and jeans would go together, but once Harry pulled the outfit on and inspected himself in the mirror, he was pleasantly surprised with the outcome. Not only did he look good (and he really, really did) but he looked older than fifteen. He might even look older than Louis.

“There, I picked a good outfit, right?” Niall asked.

“Fantastic, Ni, I love it,” Harry beamed and Niall grinned as they shared a high-five. “Who knew you were a secret little fashionista,” he teased.

“Turns out I have a gift,” Niall shrugged. “Or maybe it’s just you. I’m pretty sure if I gave you a potato sack, you’d manage to make it look like something you’d see on a catwalk. So, where’s Louis taking you tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Harry answered. “I don’t really care to be honest. I’m just excited to be going on a proper date with my Alpha.”

“Are your mum and dad still being weird about it?” Niall asked being careful to keep his voice down.

“I just wish they’d stay out of it,” Harry groaned. “It’s my business.”

“I know it’s annoying,” Niall sympathised. “But at least it shows that they care. The age-gap was always going to be an obstacle.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry sighed. “And I know they like Louis. If we were the same age they’d probably be thrilled and making jokes about us ‘bonding’. And give it a few years the age-gap won’t even be an issue anymore and then they’ll be all for it and we’d have shown everyone that we made it. But… I just wish they could be happy and excited for me right now. I wanna be able to come home and gush to my mum about my amazing first date with Louis… instead I know I’m going to come home to mum and dad waiting up to interrogate me and give a lecture and make sure my precious Omega ass hasn’t been penetrated by Louis’ big bad Alpha cock,” he rolled his eyes while Niall couldn’t help but snigger.

“Sorry, Haz,” Niall laughed. “But you know they’ll come round eventually. It’ll be worth it in the end. You’ve just gotta hold onto that. And you can give me all the details about your date with Louis. I’m more than happy to be your excited fanboy. Until I present myself, I fully intend to live vicariously through you.”

“It’s really starting to get you down, isn’t it?” Harry asked concernedly.

“Hey, no, I’m fine,” Niall shook his head as he made himself comfortable on Harry’s bed. “Some people just present late. It isn’t a big deal. I’ll present eventually, whenever my body decides I’m ready to. Honestly, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Tonight is about you and Louis and your first proper date. I don’t want my lack of presentation ruining things for you. So… tell me, Harry Styles, are you the kind of Omega who puts out on a first date?”

XXX

Arriving precisely on time, Louis knocked on the front door of the Styles’ house. Although he had hoped for Harry to answer the door, he fully anticipated either Anne or Des to open up and give another speech before they could leave. What Louis hadn’t been prepared for was an excited Niall answering the door.

“Um, hi,” Louis couldn’t help but grin. The blonde boy’s joy was simply infectious. “Is my curly-haired Omega ready?”

“He’s ready,” Niall confirmed proudly. “I picked his outfit tonight. You can thank me for the boner you will shortly be sporting,” he winked before dramatically clearing his throat. “May I present your date for the evening… Mr. Harry Styles!”

As Harry made his grand reveal and descended the staircase, Louis did indeed find himself swelling up in his pants. He emitted a low growl in his throat as he eyed his Omega approvingly. Plans of going to the pub suddenly seemed less appealing and all Louis really wanted to do was throw Harry up against the wall and have him right there regardless as to whether Niall was watching or not. But as Louis had proved many times over since he first met Harry, he had remarkable self-control. Stepping forward, Louis took the younger boy’s hand and lifted it to his lips to grant him a soft kiss.

“You look beautiful, pup,” Louis told him.

“Thanks,” Harry beamed, dimples wider than ever. “You smell so good,” he complimented and Louis mentally thanked Liam for choosing the cologne. 

“Are you ready, love?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

“Now, don’t stay out too late,” Niall said putting on an abysmal impression of Harry’s dad. “No anal penetration… don’t do drugs… don’t talk to strangers… deny yourselves of any real fun and keep my baby boy innocent and virginal.”

“Shut up, Ni,” Harry laughed.

“Seriously, have fun,” Niall said. “I’m gonna go watch chick-flicks with your mum now. I’ll see you when you get back. I wanna hear everything,” he leered before practically pushing the pair out of the house and shutting the door on them. 

XXX

The couple arrived at the pub and found themselves one of the nicer tables with the comfier chairs. They scanned the menus and after deciding what they wanted Louis walked up to the bar to place their food order, returning with a coke for Harry complete with lemon, ice and a curly straw as well as a bottle of beer for himself. The pair fell into an easy conversation, feet intertwining beneath the table as they maintained eye-contact, both unable to stop grinning. Stretching his hand out across the table, Louis cupped the back of Harry’s hand and lightly rubbed his thumb across the top of his wrist before they linked their fingers together.

“Tell me about college,” Harry prompted after sipping some of his coke through his straw. “You barely talk about it. I don’t even know what you’re studying.”

“I’m doing English Literature, Drama and Psychology,” Louis answered with a one-shoulder shrug. “I was taking Film Studies at the beginning of the year but I dropped out.”

“Why?” Harry wondered. “It sounds like it should go well with the other subjects. I would have thought it would be fun analysing films.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Louis nodded. “And it probably is to be fair. I just couldn’t stand the pretentious twats in my class. They all took themselves way too seriously and were quite snobby really. Like they all seemed to think they were superior for wanting to watch an old black and white movie and that people who enjoyed chick-flicks and rom-coms were less intelligent and cultured. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy watching a serious and intelligent film and I genuinely find it interesting to analyse the characters and discuss the direction and symbolism of a movie… but at the same time I’m quite happy to sit back and enjoy a standard and predictable chick-flick without having to think too deeply about it. I just didn’t like the vibe I got being in that classroom. They weren’t my kind of people.”

“Shame,” Harry commented. “What about Psychology? I’ve teased with the idea of taking it for my science requirement but I’m not entirely decided yet.”

“Urgh, I hate Psychology,” Louis groaned. “But it’s a livelier bunch of people in the classroom so it was more tolerable than Film Studies. But hey, just because I’m not a fan of it doesn’t mean you wouldn’t enjoy it. I mean, I find some bits of it interesting but then I find just as much really boring. And I know I’m never going to use it in my everyday life or anything so it does feel like a waste of time.”

“Sounds like you should have dropped out of Psychology and switched to something else,” Harry told him.

“I wish I had,” Louis admitted. “But it’s too late now. And if I dropped another course, I’d be down to just the two and considered a part-time student.”

“Do you at least enjoy Drama and English Lit?” Harry asked, pulling his hand away as the waiter arrived with their food. ‘Thank you,’ they both said.

“I like English Lit,” Louis answered adding salt and ketchup to his meal. “The classroom was over-crowded for the first lesson. But in those first couple of weeks so many people dropped out. We went from about forty students to twelve. Then about a month later some more people quit and now it’s a class of eight. But I kinda like it being small. It’s more intimate and we all know each other better than we would if it had stayed as a big group. And everybody has a chance to share their opinions and we can bounce ideas off of each other in a class discussion much easier and we all have a rapport with the teacher that we probably wouldn’t have had otherwise. It’s nice. Drama’s ok, I enjoy it well enough, but the teacher is a bit annoying. Tries too hard to be your mate. It’s embarrassing really.”

The conversation between them continued while they ate, even sharing a few bites of their food with one another. Louis talked a little about his part-time job at the Music store and some of the colourful characters he had encountered. Harry shared some details about life at school and how a rumour was going round about his ex-boyfriend Nathan having a tiny penis. After sniggering for a few minutes they found themselves talking about their career plans for the future. Harry liked the idea of photography and Louis was intrigued by journalism but strongly considering working in a tattoo-parlour with Zayn as soon as his friend got his own business up and running which Louis believed he would within the next five years. Their talks turned to the prospect of having pups and even sharing ideas for girls and boys names. 

“I bet you’d look beautiful carrying my pups,” Louis smiled and Harry blushed slightly, his hand reaching down to caress his stomach as he imagined what it might be like to be pregnant.

After finishing their dinner, Louis got them another round of drinks before leading Harry to the Pool table so they could have a game. It quickly became obvious that Harry had never played before and Louis rather enjoyed standing behind the young Omega and instructing him on how to hold the cue and aim the white ball at one of the coloured balls to hit it into one of the pockets. 

Three games later, the couple sat back down for another drink and Louis ordered them a dessert to share. The Alpha found himself with another boner as his young Omega date moaned obscenely as he sucked whipped cream off the spoon. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed huskily. “You’re doing that deliberately you little shit.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Alpha,” Harry replied with false innocence. 

Wrenching the spoon from Harry’s grip, Louis leaned across the table to kiss him, swallowing down the Omega’s pleasured whine. 

After dropping Harry back at home later that evening, walking away after sharing a passionate kiss, Louis decided it wasn’t just the best first date ever. It was simply the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I think its a cute first date, I'd enjoy it
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, hope you had a lovely Christmas
> 
> Here we have the next chapter and my first attempt at writing them in wolf form.
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 13

In all honesty, Louis didn’t remember agreeing to a double-date. He didn’t even remember having any kind of discussion about it. All he knew is that one Friday night he and Harry were on a double-date with Zayn and Liam. A double-date that consisted of wearing dirty pre-used aprons and painting mugs, plates and vases while a snooty older woman kept throwing them dirty looks. The Alpha was unsure whether her disapproving glares were an expression of her disgust for all four of their sexualities, for Liam and Zayn’s interracial coupling, or the slight age-gap between himself and Harry. All he knew was that if she slipped over and broke a hip, he wouldn’t be in a hurry to help her back to her feet. As for the activity itself – painting plates and mugs, it was hardly Louis’ idea of a good time but the other three seemed to be enjoying themselves, deeply immersed in their artwork and concentrating intently. For his part, Louis tried to make the dull experience more entertaining by painting crude images on the plate before him but even the badly painted dick’s and backsides couldn’t stave off his boredom. 

“Who’s bloody idea was it to do this?” Louis asked impatiently.

“Mine,” Zayn responded with a slight growl to his tone as he kept his eyes fixed on the mug he was working on.

“Well it sucks,” Louis told him. “Can you guys hurry up and finish. I’m bored.”

“Don’t be rude, Lou,” Harry chided. “Besides, the rest of us are enjoying the date. Don’t be so selfish.”

“Yeah, listen to your Omega, Lou,” Zayn smirked.

“Liam, come on, you’ve gotta agree with me on this, don’t let me down now, Payno, you think this painting shit sucks too right?” Louis looked to the brown-eyed Omega for support.

“Be quiet, I’m trying to concentrate,” Liam continued to paint an intricate pattern onto his vase. 

“Seriously, mate?” Louis groaned feeling like hurling his cock-and-ass covered plate across the room. “What do you even need a vase for?”

“I’m painting it for my Granny,” Liam explained. 

“This is the worst date ever,” Louis complained.

“I’m standing right here,” Harry pointed out.

“Sorry, pup, that’s not what I meant,” Louis stood behind the taller boy and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “The company of my date is perfect. It’s just the activity I can’t stand. I’m so bored. Painting isn’t my thing.”

“I actually find it quite relaxing,” Harry commented.

“Well it stresses me out,” Louis stated with a sigh. 

Setting his paintbrush down, Harry turned to give the Alpha his full attention. He cupped the older boy’s face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. Pulling back, Harry smiled at the streak of paint he’d accidentally left across Louis’ cheek and didn’t bother to let his boyfriend know he had a line of blue smeared across his face.

“It shouldn’t take us long to finish up if you don’t distract us,” Harry reasoned. “Just sit quietly and we’ll be done in no time. Then we can head to that dessert place and I’ll get you that bubble-gum ice-cream you love so much, my treat.”

“Ok,” Louis smiled sitting back down on his stool while Zayn mouthed to Liam that Louis was ‘whipped’. “Oh, like Liam doesn’t have you eating out of the palm of his hand,” Louis commented.

“Lou-bear, you have to be quiet if you want that ice-cream,” Harry informed him.

“Lou-bear,” Zayn sniggered and Louis glared.

“Zayn,” Liam reprimanded and Zayn rolled his eyes slightly but refocused his attention to finishing his mug.

It seemed to take forever but finally Louis was free from the smell of ceramic and paint and happily devouring his bubble-gum flavoured ice-cream. 

XXX

Louis had landed himself another babysitting job. This time, he was being paid to watch Niall for a weekend. After Niall’s parents had gone, they invited Harry over to join them. The two younger boys claimed they were having a slumber party but Louis refused to refer to it as such. They were simply three guys wearing fluffy socks, eating cookie-dough ice-cream and watching chick-flicks in their pyjamas. The pillow fight and game of ‘Truth or Dare’ was also incredibly masculine and not remotely like a slumber party. 

Later on in the night, after Harry had fallen asleep and Niall had drawn over his face in permanent marker, Louis recognised a slight change in Niall’s scent.

“You smell a lot like Liam and Zayn,” Louis pointed out.

“Do I?” Niall sniffed himself but couldn’t really tell. “If you say so,” he shrugged.

“I’ve grown up with those lads, I know their scent,” Louis stated. “Trust me, mate, you smell like them.”

“Makes sense, we hang out a lot,” Niall said and Louis nodded quietly in acknowledgement. The five of them were spending more and more time together lately. “I probably smell like you and Harry a bit too.”

Leaning in slightly, Louis sniffed the blonde again out of curiosity. Sure enough, he picked up on a slight banana fragrance that definitely belonged to Harry. 

“I think you need to watch out for yourself, Niall,” Louis warned. “You’re gonna present soon, I reckon.”

“What makes you say that?” Niall asked.

“Your scent is changing,” Louis told him. “That’s usually a sign of an upcoming presentation. Right now you smell like the people you spend most of your time with. Harry, Liam, Zayn and I imagine I’m picking up on some of your mum and dad’s smells over you too. You smell so much like other people right now instead of just smelling like yourself. I think that means your body is getting ready to present and then you’ll adopt your own new scent.”

“Well I don’t feel any different,” Niall shrugged. 

“Maybe not yet,” Louis inclined his head. “But I honestly think it’s gonna happen for you soon. Be careful over the coming weeks, yeah? If you start to notice one of the popular signs of presenting or just feel different in some way then make sure you get yourself somewhere safe.”

“I’ll be fine, mate,” Niall assured. “I’m probably a Beta anyway.”

XXX

It was the night of the full-moon. Louis, Zayn and Liam made plans to meet up and shift into their true Alpha and Omega forms and enjoy a wolf-run. For Louis, it would be only his third time shifting into his wolf. As an Alpha, he was only capable of shifting on the night of a full-moon and the ability only came after he reached the age of eighteen the previous Christmas Eve. For his first transformation he went out with his mum. For his second, he ventured out alone. On this occasion, he was joining his two best friends. Being an Omega, Liam could of course change to his wolf form any night after the sun had gone down. However, he only liked to shift if he had Zayn by his side and refused to wolf-out on his own just because he could do it more frequently than his boyfriend. 

Arriving at Liam’s, Louis smiled brightly, more than eager for the sun to set so they could go out for their wolf-run. At Liam’s mother’s insistence, Louis took up a seat at the dining table. The woman was adamant that her son, his boyfriend and friend all ate a decent hearty meal before shifting for the night.

“Not eating well before shifting makes a wolf more likely to turn Rogue,” she claimed.

There was no evidence to support her words. It was just one of those old superstitions. Still, the three young men accepted her food gratefully and dug in with gusto, excited for the night ahead. 

XXX

After the sun had gone down, Louis, Liam and Zayn made their way outside. The trio looked up at the sky, Louis and Zayn picking up a wolf’s howl in the far distance with their Alpha hearing. 

“Ready, boys?” Zayn asked beginning to shed his clothes and drop them into a pile for Liam’s mother to collect after they had gone.

“Definitely,” Liam answered following his boyfriend’s example.

“If you two start wolf-fucking in front of me I’m never coming on a run with you again,” Louis warned. 

“We’ve never fucked while in our wolf forms,” Zayn insisted. “We get a bit playful sometimes but not in a sex way.”

“If you say so, mate,” Louis laughed.

“We really haven’t ever fucked wolf-style, Lou,” Liam said seriously. “But going out on a wolf-run together is such a rush. Just as exhilarating as sex. You’ll know what I mean when you can take a wolf-run with Harry.”

“I really can’t wait to do this with him,” Louis admitted.

“You don’t have too long to wait,” Zayn pointed out as they all stood in just their underwear out in the late October air. “His Birthday is in January, right?”

“February,” Louis corrected.

“Still, not long,” Liam said. “Are we ready then?” he asked.

“Ready, babe,” Zayn confirmed.

“Let’s do it,” Louis agreed.

They all slipped off their underpants then shifted into their wolf forms. For the third time in his life, Louis experienced such exhilaration, the likes of which he couldn’t begin to describe. He felt such freedom in his wolf body. There were no worries or stresses of daily life. Just pure excitement and joy. 

On all fours in his true Alpha form, Louis stood taller than his two friends, his fur a red mahogany. He certainly made for an intimidating creature were it not for the excited wagging of his tail. His wolf form truly was a sizeable beast. No man or wolf would be a match for him if he went Rogue.

Beside him, Liam’s Omega form made for a particularly fluffy wolf, his toffee fur matching the teddy-bear Zayn had given him for their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Next to him was Zayn. His Alpha was smaller than Louis but still imposing. His fur was a sleek black with streaks of silver in his mane and tail. 

Zayn circled Liam and rubbed his head against him, covering the Omega with his scent. Liam seemed to bask in the attention and bumped heads with his Alpha affectionately before licking a stripe under the length of his chin. The toffee-coloured Omega then ran around his larger Alpha friend, reared onto his hind legs and tugged playfully at Louis’ ear. Zayn joined in, nipping playfully at Louis’ heels and receiving a face-full of the bigger Alpha’s tail for his efforts. 

Looking up at the night sky, Louis let out a howl and his two friends followed his example before they ran out into the street. Louis and Zayn jumped the garden gate with ease while Liam still used the gateway as if he were a human. The three young wolves ran through the streets, passing a few other wolves here and there. They headed away from the main streets and towards the open fields where a number of wolves were already at play, Louis easily the largest Alpha of all. 

After taking the time to howl, run around and roll in the grass, Louis found himself bumping heads with Liam and Zayn in farewell and heading back towards the main streets. Moving speedily in his wolf form, the young Alpha followed the scent of kiwi, banana and fresh rain all the way to the Styles’ house. Leaping over the back-garden fence, Louis sat on his hind legs outside Harry’s window and released a longing howl. 

A few moments later, Harry poked his curly-haired head out of his bedroom window and gasped as he stared down at the enormous wolf sitting in his garden with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging.

“Louis,” Harry smiled in realisation. Closing his window, he hurried downstairs and ignored his parents’ protests as he opened the backdoor and stepped out to meet the large wolf. “Hello, Alpha,” Harry greeted and Louis responded by licking his face. “Louis, that’s gross,” Harry laughed lightly batting the wolf away. “You look beautiful,” Harry complimented as he took the time to admire his boyfriend in his true Alpha form. He petted him, enjoying the soft feel of his boyfriend’s fur. “What?” Harry asked in confusion as his Alpha seemingly tried to communicate something to him. “Oh,” Harry was stunned as Louis lowered himself to the ground, clearly wanting Harry to climb onto him. “Um… is it safe?” he asked and his Alpha growled impatiently. “Alright, alright, I’m coming. But don’t run too fast and don’t take me too far.”

Harry climbed astride his magnificent beast of a boyfriend and held on tight, releasing a shrill cry of terror-mixed-with-excitement as Louis leapt back over the garden fence and started running. As Harry desperately clung to his Alpha, the houses whipped past his line of sight until they became blurs of trees before they reached a stretch of open grass that was only occupied by a few buttercups and dandelions as well as some bugs.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Louis crouched down so Harry could step off. He then circled the curly-haired boy, rubbing his head and snout all over his person, covering his human Omega in his Alpha wolf scent. He then lay down in the grass himself and gazed up at the sparkling stars. Harry lay down with him, burrowing into Louis’ red mahogany fur for warmth. Louis licked the Omega’s face sporadically and frequently nosed at his curls, wagging his tail happily any time Harry stroked his fur.

“Come on, Alpha,” Harry said after a while rubbing his hand fearlessly across Louis’ snout. “We should be heading back now. You need to take me home and then you need to shift back before the sun rises.”

Louis growled in disagreement, wanting to stay in this secluded spot with his Omega. But Harry was persistent and as the human scratched at his long wolf ears, somewhere inside himself, Louis knew his boyfriend was right. So with Harry safely astride him once more, he ran back the way they had come. But the Alpha was not content to drop Harry off at his home. Instead, the large wolf took Harry back to his house. Louis howled and whined, nudging at Harry with his snout until the boy took the hint and picked up the spare key that he knew to be hidden beneath a flower-pot. He opened the door, quietly admonishing the Alpha for entering the house in his large wolf form.

“Careful, don’t break anything,” Harry whispered as he followed the wolf inside and quietly closed the door, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend’s mother who was presumably asleep upstairs. He followed the wolf upstairs to his bedroom, finding it utterly fascinating that the animal before him was in fact his boyfriend. He’d never been so close to a wolf before. People didn’t make a habit of getting up close and personal with Alpha’s or Omega’s in their wolf form unless they were studying them, but even then, it was in a controlled environment with safety measures in place. Yet Harry wasn’t concerned for his safety. He felt comfortable with his Alpha’s wolf as he joined the sizable creature on the bed. “Ok, I’ll stay here the night,” Harry agreed as his Alpha licked at him. “But you need to shift back, Alpha. You need to be Louis again.”

The wolf gave him a final lick and Harry stroked his soft fur fondly before the shift back commenced and he was faced with his boyfriend in his human form on the bed, totally naked.

“Hi,” Louis smiled.

“Hi,” Harry grinned back with his dimples on full display as his eyes dropped down to Louis’ cock. “Your wolf totally kidnapped me.”

“Yeah, you should probably let your parents know you’re safe,” Louis reasoned.

“Didn’t bring my phone,” Harry shrugged. “Look at me, I’m in my pyjamas and slippers.”

“And I left my phone at Liam’s,” Louis groaned. “Come on, we’ll use the landline.”

“Forget about it, Lou,” Harry placed a hand to his boyfriend’s chest to stop him getting up. “They should know that I’m safe with you. We’ll sort it out tomorrow. Let’s just cuddle now.”

“No, pup,” Louis got off the bed and pulled Harry up with him. “Your parents need to know where you are.”

“Really?” Harry asked fluttering his eyelashes and curling his long fingers around Louis’ dick. “Are you sure it can’t wait?” he pumped his hand slowly.

“Mmm, you are a naughty little Omega,” Louis commented leaning in for a quick kiss then nipping at the younger boy’s neck. “But you’re calling your parents,” he insisted as he pushed Harry’s hand away then pulled on some pyjama bottoms. “Come on,” he lead Harry downstairs to use the house phone. Louis then called Liam’s mobile (knowing the number by heart) and let him and Zayn know that he was home safe before taking Harry back up to his bedroom and burrowing under the covers with his green-eyed boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I'm sure Louis would make a beautiful wolf.
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2020!!! What the hell happened to 2019? Time seriously just flies by. Scary.
> 
> Anyway... let's get back into it shall we...
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 14

The following weekend, Louis actually found himself attending a fellow college student’s house party. Zayn and Liam were going too and as they all hung out together more often now anyway, Harry and Niall came along with them. 

“I can’t wait for this,” Niall commented eagerly as the group of five walked together to the house party. “This should be wild. I’m gonna show you lads how drinking is really done.”

“Hey, there won’t be any drinking,” Louis stated. “You and Harry can have one beer each and that’s it.”

“What? No way, man,” Niall complained.

“Come on, mate, it’s a party,” Zayn supported slinging an arm around the blonde’s shoulders and ruffling his hair. “Let them have a good time.”

“They don’t need to get drunk to have a good time,” Louis argued. “And they’re only fifteen. They’re too young to be getting wasted. We’re looking after them, Zayn, we’ve got to be responsible.”

“Oh like we never got drunk when we were kids,” Zayn scoffed.

“We’re not kids,” Harry objected.

“I know, pup,” Louis cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and pecked his lips sweetly. “But you’re too young to be out partying and drinking and getting into all kinds of mischief. Your parents wouldn’t like it if they knew what we were up to tonight. I’ve gotta look after my Omega, yeah.”

“You can’t really stop me drinking though,” Harry replied. “It’s a party, you’ve got to let me have more than one. Just because you’re an Alpha it doesn’t mean you can control me.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to control you, babe,” Louis said. “I just want to make sure you’re safe. Both of you,” he added to Niall. “And the more you drink the more vulnerable you are. I just want you to be sensible. You get what I’m saying, right Payno?” he looked to the older Omega of the group for support.

“If you boys want to have a few drinks then that’s up to you,” Liam offered his opinion. “But don’t go crazy, yeah? The three of us will look out for you but we’d rather not have to clean up anybody’s puke, fight off perverted Alpha’s or take anyone to the hospital.”

“Relax, it’s just a party,” Niall laughed. 

“Just be careful,” Louis advised. “Remember what we talked about the other week, Ni.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Niall nodded. 

“What do you mean? What did you talk about?” Harry asked looking between the two in confusion. Zayn and Liam also looked clueless but intrigued.

“It’s nothing,” Niall shrugged. “Louis just reckons I’m due to present soon.” Zayn and Liam shared a look. “But I feel fine. Nothing’s gonna happen tonight. Let’s just have a good time. I guess that’s the house,” he pointed down the street to the building with the bright lights and loud music.

Stepping into the party house, Louis remembered why he never really enjoyed the whole ‘house party’ thing. They were always overcrowded, typically with people he didn’t know or simply didn’t care to spend time with. It was too loud to properly talk to the people he did like to be around, the music was rarely ever to his taste, there was always a long queue to use the bathroom and he’d always have desperate Omegas throwing themselves at him. 

Personally, Louis would have preferred to just have a few drinks, some pizza and listen to music or play video games or watch a movie with just his close friends rather than be crammed into a house with strangers. Before he’d even picked up his first drink, he’d had to fend off the advances of three Omegas. He thought perhaps walking in hand-in-hand with Harry would send a clear message that he wasn’t available but it seemed he was mistaken. The third Omega was a girl he used to have Math with back in his final year of school and she had practically dry-humped his leg before one of her Beta friends guided her away with an embarrassed apology. Then a male Omega had stepped right in front of him and cupped his dick through his pants and Louis had to restrain Harry and pull him away before he scratched the guy’s eyes out.

Beer bottle in hand, Louis leaned up against a wall in the corner of the busy living-room with his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. The vibrations from the loud music travelled through the wall and made a pleasant sensation up and down Louis’ spine. He scanned his eyes about the room, already regretting his decision to come to the party as he watched the antics of his peers. 

“Some of these people look a bit old to be here,” Harry commented, shouting into Louis’ ear to be heard above the music. “They look like they’re about forty,” he discreetly pointed to some men who were chatting up some girls Louis recognised from his Psychology class but rarely spoke to.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “And those girls over there look about thirteen,” he pointed to a trio of girls who seemed desperate to gain some male attention. They wore heavy make-up, minimal clothing and were wiggling their bums and shimmying their shoulders in an attempt to draw attention to their barely-there breasts. He honestly felt embarrassed for them. “They shouldn’t be here,” he tutted. “Anything could happen to them.”

“Where are the others at?” Harry asked just noticing their friends’ absence.

“Not sure,” Louis looked around for a sign of the other three. “Zayn and Liam might have gone to find a room. We should probably find Niall, make sure he’s ok.”

“We should start with the kitchen,” Harry advised.

Keeping a secure hold on Harry’s hand, Louis led his younger boyfriend through the throng of drunk and dancing bodies. Along the way, one of the thirteen-year-old girls threw herself at Louis and asked him to kiss her. Not answering her, Louis gently pushed her back towards her friends before proceeding through the house with Harry in toe. 

Before they could make it to the kitchen, a casual acquaintance of Louis’ stepped up and punched him on the shoulder good-naturedly, hollering in his ear to be heard above the music.

“It’s been a while, lad,” he claimed. “Who’s your friend?” he looked to Harry.

“This is Harry, my boyfriend,” Louis introduced. “Harry, this is Shane.”

“Boyfriend, eh?” Shane looked impressed. “Must be something special about you to capture Louis’ attention. He barely gives most Omegas a second look. Nice to meet you, mate,” Shane greeted shaking Harry’s hand. “Don’t think I recognise you though, lad. Were you in our year at school?”

“No,” Harry answered.

“How do you two know each other then?” he wondered. “Meet at college?” he guessed.

“Um, I’m still in school,” Harry replied awkwardly. 

“School?” Shane repeated looking confused.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “I’m fifteen.”

“Bit young, isn’t he?” Shane asked with an awkward laugh. “Didn’t think you’d be the type to date some kid, Lou.”

“I’m not a kid,” Harry huffed.

“Just mind your own business, yeah,” Louis told Shane. “Come on, love,” he continued to lead Harry towards their destination in search of Niall.

Sure enough, they found Niall in the kitchen just as Harry had predicted. The blonde boy was drinking beer and making himself a sandwich while debating with a few others whether pizza or burgers were the superior food item. Obviously, the correct answer was pizza.

“Hey, Ni, where’s Z and Payno?” Louis asked doing his best to forget about Shane’s reaction to his and Harry’s age-gap.

“Think they went outside,” Niall answered distractedly as he added mustard to his sandwich. “Don’t know if they were arguing or if it was just too loud for them to hear each other. Thought it was best if I stayed out the way. And seriously mate,” he turned back to some other lads he had been talking with. “Pizza is definitely better than burgers. There’s only so much you can do with a burger. But you can put basically anything on a pizza. Just like you can put anything in a sandwich.”

“What have you put in that sandwich?” Harry asked looking repulsed yet intrigued.

“Ham, cheese, pickle, tuna, corned beef, banana, crushed-up Dorito’s, beetroot and mustard,” Niall listed. “And butter of course.”

“Of course,” one of the other lads laughed. “Can’t have a sandwich without butter.”

“You’re not seriously gonna eat that are you?” Louis cringed at the thought.

“Well it’d be rude if I wasted it now,” Niall pointed out before lifting the sandwich up and taking a massive bite. “Mmm, not bad,” he commented. “Bite?” he offered.

“Ni, that’s gross, even for you,” Harry laughed and the blonde just shrugged before chewing down some more then swigging on his beer.

“Pretty hot in here, isn’t it?” Niall stated wiping some sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt. “Damn,” he started fanning himself. “Think I need some fresh air.”

“Mmm, you smell good, baby,” one of the guys commented stepping up behind Niall, wrapping their arms around his waist and leaning in to sniff at his neck.

“Shit,” Louis swore in realisation. “Ni, come on, we gotta get you out of here.”

“But… Zayn, Liam?” Niall asked.

“They have each other, they’ll be fine,” Louis answered forcing the other guy away from the younger boy. Luckily the other Alpha was drunk enough that he easily became distracted by Niall’s half-eaten sandwich and took it upon himself to finish it off. Moving quickly, Louis placed an arm around Niall’s waist and kept a firm grip on his arm as he began to guide him away. “Come on, Haz.”

Stepping up to Niall’s other side, Harry draped his arm around his friend’s shoulders and slapped the Irishman’s hands away as he attempted to strip off his own shirt as he complained about the heat. It was somewhat of a struggle getting Niall through the living-room and to the front door. As well as Omega’s trying to flirt with Louis, Alpha’s were making advances on Harry which caused Louis to growl and snarl and effectively made Niall whimper. Three female Alpha’s and two male Alpha’s set their sights on Niall. Luckily, they were all so intoxicated that it was easy to push them away into the pile of dancing bodies.

Just as they stumbled out of the front door, Niall released a long whine and his knees buckled slightly as he leaned heavily on Harry.

“It’s ok, Nialler,” Harry comforted petting his friend’s hair.

“Too hot,” Niall whimpered. “It hurts,” he complained.

“I know, Ni,” Harry sympathised. “But you’re gonna be fine. Don’t worry, mate.”

“Niall?” Liam called in a worried tone from where he sat with Zayn on the wall of the front garden. In the blink of an eye, Zayn was off the wall and forcibly shoving Louis away from Niall. “Stay calm, Zayn,” Liam soothed his Alpha. “It’s gonna be ok, Niall,” he added as he joined them and cupped the blonde’s face. “I’ve got you, Ni. Don’t worry, sweetheart.”

“Hot,” Niall sobbed. “Hurts.”

“I know, baby, it’s ok,” Liam reassured.

“Guys, we need to get Niall somewhere safe, now,” Louis insisted.

“Should we ask for help?” Harry asked looking left and right down the street. “Maybe a Beta or an Omega lives in one of these houses and would drive us?”

“We won’t all fit in one car,” Liam pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter,” Louis stated. “As long as we get Niall home.” He stopped and sniffed the air. “There,” he pointed to a house across the street. “Beta’s. I’ll ask for help,” he jogged ahead while the others followed behind, Zayn and Harry supporting Niall’s weight as he sobbed and whined.

Thankfully, the Beta woman living in the house took pity on them for their situation and agreed to drive Niall home.

“Who’s coming with him?” the lady asked.

“I am,” Zayn and Liam said simultaneously. 

“Z, mate, are you sure?” Louis asked surveying his friend carefully.

“I’ve been with Liam for years,” Zayn pointed out. “I have better control than most Alpha’s our age. I won’t hurt him.”

“We’ll be fine, Lou,” Liam supported as he seated himself in the car. 

“Maybe you and Harry should take Niall and Zayn should stay with me,” Louis suggested. “Just in case.”

“Want Zayn,” Niall whimpered. “Want Liam.”

“I’m fine, Louis,” Zayn snapped already guiding Niall into the car alongside Liam and climbing in after him. “Ssh, it’s ok, Ni, we’re here. We’ve got you.”

So it was that the Beta woman drove Niall back home with Zayn and Liam while Harry and Louis remained behind.

“Wanna go back to the party or should I just take you home?” Louis asked.

“That party sucked,” Harry stated. “And mum and dad think I’m staying at Niall’s so you’re gonna have to take me back to your place.”

“Fine,” Louis gave a fake sigh. “I suppose you can stay in my bed. I should probably warn you though, there’s been a lot of coverage on the news recently about a cuddle monster in these parts. This cuddle monster might get you.”

“I hope he does,” Harry grinned linking his fingers with Louis’ and letting the Alpha lead him through the empty streets. “So… Niall’s finally presented.”

“I knew it was gonna happen soon,” Louis said. “I shouldn’t have let him come out tonight.”

“That isn’t for you to decide,” Harry reasoned. “It’s good that you care about his safety but he isn’t your Omega. Looks to me like Zayn and Liam want him though.”

“Yeah, looks like it,” Louis agreed. “Niall ever said anything to you about liking those two that way?”

“He’s said they’re cute,” Harry answered. “But I always figured he meant that they’re a cute couple, not that he found them cute himself. Maybe that is all he meant, maybe there’s something more, I don’t really know. Like I’ve told you before, Niall keeps this kind of thing close to his chest. He’s been waiting to present before thinking seriously about dating or relationships. Have Zayn or Liam said anything to you about liking Niall?”

“Nothing,” Louis shrugged. “I just hope Zayn’s right and that keeps his Alpha under control.”

“He will,” Harry said confidently. “And Liam can keep Zayn in check if need be. If I thought for a second either of them would hurt Niall then I wouldn’t have let them get in the car with him. They’ll keep him safe; I trust them. And a first heat should be over soon enough. I’ll have to make Niall some cookies in the morning and take them over to him. That’ll cheer him up. I can ask about what’s going on with him and the other two then.”

Reaching Louis’ house, the older of the pair fished out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping back for Harry to enter first. 

“Is your mum home?” Harry asked quietly noting that all the lights were off even though it was still fairly early. Barely gone half-past-nine.

“Nah,” Louis shook his head. “She knew I was going out tonight so she’s having a night out with friends herself. She should be out for another couple of hours yet.”

“So we’re alone?” Harry pointed out coyly before stepping out of his shoes, hanging up his jacket and heading upstairs to Louis’ bedroom.

“Shit,” Louis swore to himself, swallowing thickly before following after his boyfriend. By the time he entered his bedroom, his Omega boyfriend was laying atop the bedsheets in just his boxers. “Shit,” Louis repeated as his cock swelled in excitement at the delectable sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. 

“I believe you mentioned some kind of cuddle monster?” Harry said. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance this cuddle monster happens to run around naked?”

“Only if he stumbles across naked Omegas,” Louis replied. “Especially hot green-eyed Omega’s with curly hair.”

Dimples showing as he grinned, Harry wiggled his boxers off his hips and threw them carelessly across the room, resting his hands behind his head cockily as he spread his legs to give the Alpha a proper view. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out.

“I wouldn’t say ‘no’,” Harry commented.

As he stripped out of his own clothes, Louis could hear his own blood pumping in his ears as well as the beating of Harry’s heart from where he posed on the mattress. Once naked, Louis travelled the few steps towards his bed and crawled on top of the younger boy, both their cocks twitching as they brushed against one another. 

“You didn’t mention the cuddle monster was so good-looking,” Harry giggled as he set his large hands at the Alpha’s waist before daringly reaching round to squeeze Louis’ bum.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Louis excused before claiming his boyfriend’s mouth, seemingly unable to stop himself from using so much tongue, trying to taste every inch of the young Omega. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Lou,” Harry complimented as they rutted together. “I’m getting so wet… feel…” he guided one of his boyfriend’s hands to his rear where slick was indeed slipping from his asshole.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis growled shoving the boy onto his front and eagerly lapping at the juices seeping from his opening. “You taste so fucking good… so sweet… fuck, baby.”

“Lou, please,” Harry pushed his ass back against his boyfriend’s face, seeking more of Louis’ skilled tongue. “Alpha,” he whined in a needy manner.

It wasn’t the first time the couple had experienced such things together of course. But the last time they had been so physical with one another had been during Harry’s heat. The situation felt entirely different with both parties in their right frame of mind.

“Mmm,” Louis moaned as he pulled his face up from Harry’s rear, the sweet taste of the Omega’s slick fresh in his mouth. “We really need to stop, pup.”

“No,” Harry objected. “What we really need is for you to fuck me and knot me and carry on doing the same thing for the rest of our lives without ever leaving this bed.”

“As lovely as that sounds,” Louis smiled rolling Harry onto his back and pecking him sweetly on the lips. “I can’t keep you here forever. You’ve got cookies to bake for Niall in the morning,” he reminded him. “And I made a promise to your parents, remember? I agreed that we wouldn’t have sex until you were at least sixteen and for our first time together to not be during your heat or my rut.”

“So what? Mum and dad don’t have to know,” Harry said. “I’m turning sixteen in February anyway. What difference does a couple of months make?”

“I made them a promise, pup,” Louis played with a few strands of Harry’s curls. “I’m trying my best to keep it. We can hold off for another couple of months.”

“Don’t want to,” Harry complained.

“I know, babe,” Louis kissed him again. “But… just because I’m not going to have sex with you,” he snaked his fingers around Harry’s dick. “Doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good… does it, pup?”

“Fuck, Alpha,” Harry moaned arching his hips up into Louis’ hand, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his penis as some more slick oozed from his crack. “More,” Harry panted. “Need more… please, Lou… Alpha.”

“You want my mouth?” Louis asked and Harry nodded his head frantically as he babbled out a string of ‘yes’s’ and ‘pleases’.

Smirking to himself a little, Louis gave Harry a few more quick tugs before lowering his head, stretching his lips and sinking his mouth down to suck on the Omega’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hooray for Omega!Niall xxx
> 
> I'm thinking this fic will end up at 20 chapters. That's the plan at least...
> 
> FYI - my next fic will be a Dom/sub. I did Dom!Harry and sub!Louis for 'All My Colours' so I'll be going Dom!Louis and sub!Harry this time... 
> 
> I also kind of want to have a go at a Stockholm Syndrome type of fic but no idea who would be kidnapper/victim or any other details so might never happen... 
> 
> But definitely a Dom!Louis and sub!Harry next...
> 
> But back to Alpha!Louis and Omega!Harry
> 
> XXX

Chapter 15

As promised, Harry spent the morning baking a fresh batch of cookies to take to Niall. For his part, Louis watched Harry work, admiring the way he moved and absolutely adoring the look of concentration on the younger boy’s face. He also happily took on the role of being the official cookie taster. 

“Perfect, babe,” Louis complimented. “Ni’s gonna love them.”

“Great, now we just need to wait for these to cool down a bit and then we should be good to go,” Harry smiled.

“Tea while we wait?” Louis offered and Harry nodded.

The sound of footsteps indicated that Louis’ mother was heading downstairs so Louis grabbed a third cup to make her some tea also. 

“Morning, boys,” Jay greeted looking only mildly surprised to see Harry in the kitchen. “Something smells good.”

“Harry baked cookies,” Louis explained as the kettle boiled.

“Want to try one?” Harry asked.

“I’d love to,” Jay accepted a cookie and nodded appreciatively as she took the first bite. “Delicious.”

“Thanks,” Harry beamed. “I’ve made them for Niall. He presented last night.”

“Omega?” Jay guessed and the boys nodded in confirmation. “I assume he got home ok?”

“Yeah, we managed to get him away from the party without anything bad happening,” Louis answered as he quickly stirred the three cups of tea and handed them out. “One of the Beta neighbours was kind enough to drive him home with Liam and Zayn.”

“Liam and Zayn?” Jay quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. “Hmm,” she mused. “I wouldn’t have guessed those two would consider a third partner.”

“Well, we’re not sure that’s the case,” Louis replied. “But the three of them have spent a lot of time together since I started dating Harry. I think they might really make it work as a trio.”

“They’d be good for each other, I think,” Harry agreed. “And being a late bloomer it’ll be nice for Niall to have an experienced Omega around as well as an Alpha.”

“If they’re actually interested in each other like that,” Louis added. “We don’t actually know. Think I’m kinda rooting for them to be though.”

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Harry said. “It’s quite rare though, isn’t it?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever personally known a romantic trio,” Jay admitted. “Most Alpha’s are too possessive to share an Omega partner with another Alpha. And most Omega’s are too needy to share their Alpha’s attention with another Omega.”

“Well Zayn’s the only Alpha, so he shouldn’t be too possessive with either of them, not when he doesn’t have another Alpha to compete with,” Harry reasoned. 

“And Li’s got so much love in his heart,” Louis pointed out. “He isn’t the jealous type and having presented so early he’s more emotionally adjusted than most people our age, or even older. If any Omega can accept another Omega into their relationship then it’s Liam.”

“I couldn’t do it,” Harry admitted. “You’re my Alpha and mine only. I’m not sharing you with anybody.”

“Well that’s convenient, pup,” Louis smiled. “Because I don’t want any Omega but you.”

“Oh to be young and in love,” Jay sighed shaking her head fondly at the pair. “Anyway, I need to get dressed. I’m meeting your mum for lunch Harry. Should I tell her you say ‘hi’ or does she think you’re somewhere else?”

“Oh, um, well…” Harry faltered.

“That’s what I thought,” Jay commented, her tone suggesting disapproval but the glint in her eye betraying her amusement.

“He was supposed to stay at Niall’s,” Louis defended. “But plans had to change.”

“Please don’t tell my mum I was here,” Harry begged. “She’ll only tell my dad and then they’ll give me and Louis another embarrassing lecture.”

“I could give you an embarrassing lecture instead if you like,” Jay teased.

“Mum, please,” Louis groaned. “We played by the rules. We didn’t have sex. Come on, they don’t need to know.”

“Pretty please,” Harry added and Jay’s eyes softened as she looked over to her son’s boyfriend.

“Ok,” Jay agreed. “You weren’t here, I haven’t seen you. Be home for dinner tonight, Louis,” she said finishing her tea before preparing to head upstairs to get ready for the day. “I’ll spare Harry the embarrassing lecture but I fully intend on making you suffer.”

XXX

Not long later, Harry was leading the way into Niall’s bedroom with two large lunch-boxes filled with chocolate chip cookies. The blonde was currently sleeping, his head resting against Liam’s strong chest while Zayn petted the new Omega’s hair. 

“How is he?” Harry asked in a whisper as he and Louis tip-toed into the room and sat on the floor with their backs resting against the wall.

“Tired, poor thing,” Zayn commented. “But he did really well. Liam was wonderful with him,” he praised proudly and Liam smiled at his Alpha boyfriend.

It was a while before the blonde Omega was ready to wake up. For a moment, Louis was genuinely convinced that Niall was going to cling to Liam and remain tucked under his bed-covers forever. But eventually he yawned and stretched and sat up in his bed.

“I smell cookies,” Niall claimed hopefully.

“Here, mate,” Harry smiled moving to sit on the edge of the bed and handing him a box of cookies. 

“Mmm,” Niall stuffed a cookie in his mouth and gazed at Harry with something akin to love. “You are a God,” he told the curly-haired boy. “And these are heaven. I knew there was a reason I decided to force my friendship upon you and make you my best mate. You’re welcome by the way.”

“Sounds like you’re back to your usual self,” Harry commented shifting into a comfier position on the bed and signalling for Louis to join them. “How are you feeling after last night?”

“Ok, I guess,” Niall shrugged seeming to naturally lean back against Zayn without a second thought. “I mean it definitely wasn’t fun and I’m dreading my next heat but… at least I know who I really am now. Are these all for me or am I supposed to share?” he picked up another cookie. 

“Don’t worry, I made plenty for everyone, have as many as you like,” Harry assured him. “How did your parents take the news?”

“Oh, um, not sure, I haven’t really spoken to them yet,” Niall answered. “Just been sleeping for a while.”

“We spoke to them, Ni,” Liam told him. “They’re happy for you. They were a bit nervous about Zayn spending the night but I managed to talk them round so we could both stay and look after you. I’m quite good with parents.”

“It’s that innocent school-boy face and those puppy-dog eyes of yours,” Zayn claimed. “Parents love it.”

“He is cute, isn’t he?” Niall smiled through another mouthful of cookie. “What did you two get up to after?” he asked Harry and Louis. “Head back to the party at all?”

“Nah, the party was kind of lame anyway,” Louis shrugged. “I took Harry back to my place.”

“Yeah, you two fuck yet?” Niall asked mischievously.

“No, Louis’ a total gentleman,” Harry sighed. “He’s determined to keep his promise to my parents and not fuck me till I’m sixteen.”

“You’re basically sixteen now, why do you need to wait?” Niall asked.

“See, Ni agrees with me,” Harry pointed out to his boyfriend. 

“Ni’s still coming down from his first heat, his hormones are all over the place so he doesn’t realise what he’s saying,” Louis argued. “And you shouldn’t be in such a rush to throw your virginity away. Your first time should be special, pup.”

“It will be,” Harry insisted. “Just as long as it’s with you.”

“Yikes, want some burger with that cheese?” Zayn laughed. 

“Fuck you,” Harry retorted playfully before taking a cookie from the lunchbox. “So… Louis and I were sort of wondering what might be happening between the three of you… I mean, have you had a chance to talk about things and work it out yet? Should we leave you alone for a while to sort things out? Are you gonna start dating? Or are you just friends? I do think you’d be a good couple… or, um, whatever a three-person couple is… but being just friends is cool too, if that’s what you all want… obviously you don’t have to date to please us, or anybody else, we just think you three have a special connection… um, I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“Eat your cookie, pup,” Louis advised.

“Huh, I guess we probably should talk, right?” Niall looked between Liam and Zayn.

“We should,” Liam agreed. “But you still need to rest up. Just relax and enjoy the cookies. We can talk later. Don’t overexert yourself.”

Before Harry and Louis left, the other three had yet to address their situation and have any kind of meaningful ‘talk’. However, they were very cosy and physically affectionate with one another and Zayn had plunged his tongue down Niall’s throat at least three times while Liam seemed to have developed a compulsive need to drop light kisses to any part of Niall’s body every ten minutes or so. Louis also strongly suspected that Niall had groped Liam’s dick under the covers on a few occasions. 

“They’ll be together before we know it,” Harry stated confidently as he and Louis left.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “Hell, I think they’ll be fucking before we get down the end of the street.”

XXX

The month of December brought a cold chill to the air and a fog was present most mornings. Christmas was fast approaching, Louis and Harry were still somewhat uncertain about the nature of their friends’ relationship. The five of them had taken to spending considerably more time together and it very much looked like Niall was dating both Liam and Zayn, yet the three had simply stated that they weren’t putting a label on anything just yet. But that didn’t prevent Niall from inviting the established couple to be his dates to the school dance. Harry had also invited Louis to be his date. He had tried to play nonchalant when inviting him but the desperation and eagerness was evident in his eyes. Truthfully, a small part of Louis felt a bit concerned about attending the dance as Harry’s date, worried they’d receive negative looks and comments due to Louis being a little older. But with how excited Harry clearly was and how much going to the dance obviously meant to him, there was no way Louis would have been able to say no.

So it was that Louis found himself digging out the suit he had worn to prom a couple years back and picking up his younger boyfriend to escort him to the Winter Wonderland School Dance. 

“Did you have a date to any of your school dances?” Harry asked curiously as they climbed into the back of a taxi.

“Nah,” Louis shook his head. “Usually I tagged along with Zayn and Liam. I like to think I hold the title for coolest and hottest third-wheel guy ever. Then for prom the three of us shared a limo with a bunch of girls. Not many people in our year group had dates to be honest. Obviously, Liam and Zayn went together as a couple but they’d been dating for years. Most people just went with a group of friends. There wasn’t really any pressure or expectation to have a date.”

“I’ve never had a date for any of the school dances I’ve been to,” Harry shared. “Not that I’ve really been to many. Usually I give it a miss. But attending the Winter Wonderland School Dance with my hot older Alpha boyfriend was too good to resist. I don’t even care if showing up with you ignites all the slut-shaming stuff again.”

Unsure how to respond, Louis squeezed the Omega’s hand. He certainly hoped his younger boyfriend wouldn’t find himself on the receiving end of slut-shaming or any form of bullying again. His mind also stuck slightly on the word ‘older’. Harry hadn’t just referred to him as his ‘hot Alpha boyfriend’, he had specified ‘older’. As much as he tried to ignore it, the age-gap still made Louis slightly uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but stress over the prospect of other people judging their relationship. 

He knew that it shouldn’t bother him so deeply. He’d had countless conversations with his mum as well as Zayn and Liam about the issue. Really, the difference in their ages was hardly much of an age-gap at all. Louis knew that. But it wasn’t the fact that he and Harry were a few years apart in terms of age that caused him such stress. It was their current ages that Louis had a bit of trouble with. Harry was only fifteen and he was eighteen, turning nineteen in a matter of days. The age-difference felt so much bigger because Harry was still at school and technically underage. 

“You ok?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis assured with a forced smile. “The other three are meeting us there, right?”

“Yeah, Ni said they’d wait outside so we can go in together,” Harry answered and Louis nodded.

It made him feel slightly better to know his best friends were going to the dance too. Not only that, but they were his age and Niall was Harry’s age. Liam, Zayn and Niall had the same age-gap that he and Harry did. Reminding himself of that fact, he tried to convince himself that the small age-difference wasn’t a big deal and he really needed to just accept it and not let it get to him, especially when in a couple of years it wouldn’t even matter anymore and wouldn’t be big enough of a difference to cause any raised eyebrows. 

The taxi driver dropped them off outside the school and they met Niall, Zayn and Liam. The youngest of the trio was wearing a pair of navy-blue trousers with a matching blazer on top of his his button-up shirt. Next to him stood Liam, looking more formal dressed in grey trousers with a matching waist-coat and jacket. Then there was Zayn in smart black trousers with his white button-up shirt untucked. All three wore matching purple ties. Liam’s was impeccably neat, Niall’s hung a little loose around his throat while Zayn wore his undone, opting for a much more casual look. Louis’ own suit was a typical black with white shirt while Harry looked stunning in his white suit with a hint of a pink and silver shimmer as he moved.

The group of five entered the school together and stepped into the large assembly hall where the Winter Wonderland Dance was being held. The hall was decked out with whites, silvers, purples and blues with at least a dozen white Christmas trees around the dancefloor. The decorations certainly achieved a magical winter Christmas feel and as Louis admired his boyfriend dressed in his white suit, he decided that Harry looked like a Christmas angel.

As expected, most of the songs the DJ was playing were ridiculously cheesy. But dancing with Harry, Louis managed to embrace the cheesiness of the night and enjoy himself. He even stopped fretting about people casting judgement on their relationship. Nobody was paying attention to them anyway. They were simply having a good night of their own. As Louis slow-danced with Harry and kissed him under the mistletoe, he found himself wanting to do much more with his boyfriend. He knew he had promised Harry’s parents that he’d wait until Harry was sixteen. He knew that waiting until Harry was sixteen was the respectful thing to do and that it was a more than reasonable request. He knew that it wasn’t even too long a wait until Harry turned sixteen. But the Alpha craved his Omega.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis whispered huskily into his boyfriend’s ear. “I want you.”

“Want you,” Harry returned pressing his body flush against the older boy’s so he could feel how desperate he was. “Please, Lou. I need you, Alpha.”

Louis kissed Harry again before taking his hand and leading him out of the hall, slipping his phone out of his pocket and calling for a taxi on the way. They exchanged several more urgent kisses as they waited for their taxi. Just under fifteen minutes later, they were hurriedly scrambling out of the taxi and into Louis’ house and up to his bedroom, lips smashing against one another as they fell back onto the bed. 

“Are we gonna… you know?” Harry asked panting slightly.

“Mum’s out,” Louis answered kissing and nipping at Harry’s collarbone. “We’re alone. And you look so fucking beautiful tonight, pup. My Alpha’s going crazy for his pretty Omega.”

“My Omega’s always crazy-desperate for you, Alpha,” Harry claimed. “Lou,” he said gently as he tugged on Louis’ hair to encourage the older boy to look at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis told him, speaking the words against the younger boy’s lower lip before kissing him deeply. “Do you want us to carry on or should I stop?” he asked. “Because if you don’t want to take this further you need to tell me now before it’s too difficult for me to stop. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, pup.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Harry said confidently. “And it’s ok. I want to. I’ve wanted you to fuck me since the first night we met. You’re the one who keeps resisting me, Alpha.”

“Fuck. Call me that again,” Louis growled rutting his hips down against Harry.

“Alpha,” Harry grinned coyly loving the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

“Need you naked, now,” Louis demanded with an almost desperate whine to his tone as he pulled up from another kiss and haphazardly began throwing his own clothes off. By the time he had stripped, Harry was just in his white trousers and underpants. Louis sped the process along by helping Harry out of them. He then sat on his haunches and simply took a few moments to just admire his Omega in all his naked glory. “Beautiful,” Louis complimented. “Think you should wear that outfit for me more often.”

“You too,” Harry replied. “What… um… what happens now?” Harry asked. “I mean, I know how sex works but… I’ve never done it before so… how do you want me, Alpha?”

“Relax, love,” Louis loomed over him and stroked the boy’s curls. “I’m gonna take care of you,” he promised. “I’m gonna help get you nice and wet,” he explained as he toyed with Harry’s cock for a bit before shifting so his face was between the Omega’s legs. He poked his tongue out and licked over Harry’s hole, immediately tasting the first hint of the boy’s sweet slick. 

“Oh,” Harry sighed as he spread his legs to grant the older boy better access. “Lou, please,” he begged, his words barely more than a whisper but his boyfriend heard them clearly with his Alpha hearing. “Are you gonna knot me?”

“Only if you want me to,” Louis paused in his task of licking and mouthing the Omega’s hole.

“Please, please, I want you to,” Harry nodded eagerly. “And I’m on birth control so it’s fine. I won’t get pregnant. I just need your knot so bad, Alpha; you have no idea.”

“I reckon I do,” Louis countered. “I’ve wanted to knot you for a very long time, Omega. But I need to prep you some more first.” He dropped his head back between Harry’s legs, sparing a brief kiss to his boyfriend’s cock and balls before mouthing at his hole again, bringing a finger up to penetrate him, Harry’s slick acting as a natural lubricant. “Think you’re ready for me, baby?” he asked making the younger boy whine as he pumped him with three fingers.

“Please, Louis, please,” Harry bucked his hips urgently. “I need you, Alpha.”

“Calm down, love,” Louis cooed letting his fingers slip from Harry’s dripping opening. “Anyone would think you’re in heat.”

“Louis,” Harry whined. “Less teasing and more pleasing,” he commanded and Louis just had to cup the curly-haired boy’s face in his hands and give him a sweet little kiss. “I’m ready,” Harry insisted. “I want it… want you.”

They kissed again and Louis whispered in the younger boy’s ear that he loved him (as though it were a secret rather than something so obvious a blind man could see it). Taking his cock in hand, Louis guided himself to Harry’s entrance and teased at the Omega’s opening, telling him to relax before he pushed in.

“Ow, fuck,” Harry swore gripping at Louis’ biceps.

“Haz?” Louis paused in concern. “Are you ok, pup? Do you need me to stop?”

“No, no,” Harry shook his head. “It’s ok… it didn’t even hurt, I don’t know why I said ‘ow’,” Harry babbled. “I think I just expected it to hurt and really I was surprised that it didn’t and that made me say ‘ow’. Does that make sense?”

“Not in the slightest,” Louis stated bluntly. 

“Just… keep going please,” Harry begged releasing his tight grip on Louis’ arms and clenching and unclenching his hole around Louis’ cock. 

“Fuck,” Louis swore as he felt Harry’s body clinging so tight to him. He forced his way deep inside the boy, listening to him release soft little pants and whimpers. “You’re so tight, babe.”

“Alpha,” Harry whined locking his legs around Louis’ waist and throwing his arms around the older boy’s neck. “I’m not gonna last long,” he admitted apologetically.

“Don’t worry, pup, I won’t last either,” Louis reassured him bringing their mouths together and kissing him deeply as he worked his hips, thrusting in and out of Harry’s pliant body. 

“Lou, please,” Harry broke away from his boyfriend’s mouth. “I want you to knot me first. Please, Alpha.”

“Alright,” Louis agreed nipping the Omega’s lower lip and pushing the curls away from his sweaty forehead. “Get ready for it, babe. Once I start to swell that’s it, we’re locked together until I go down. It’s gonna feel quite strange for you at first. You might not even like it.”

“I will, I know I will,” Harry insisted rolling his hips upwards and clenching his ass around Louis’ cock. “Just give me your knot, Louis.”

“Any second now, pup,” Louis told him as he thrust harder several times and growled a little. “Now,” Louis warned as he began to swell inside of Harry, stretching the boy in a way he’d never experienced before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chanted reaching his hands up to clutch desperately at the headboard. The feel of his hands digging in the headboard helped him to focus himself and remember to breathe.

“Open your eyes, love,” Louis coaxed. “Look at me.”

“Fuck,” Harry repeated gazing up at his boyfriend. “You feel… I feel… it’s so… fuck.”

Smiling, Louis guided his lover into a gentle kiss, roaming his hands all over him, enjoying the high level of intimacy they were currently sharing. 

“My pretty Omega,” Louis cooed running his nose along the boy’s throat and enjoying his scent. 

The couple continued kissing and scenting one another, exchanging countless ‘I love you’s’ and ‘fuck, you feel so good’s’ until Louis’ knot went down and he was able to pull out. The Alpha just about managed to get his Omega to drink some water before the younger boy practically passed out on the bed. Smiling fondly, Louis crawled in behind him and pulled the covers over them, snuggling up to his boyfriend. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel guilty for breaking the promise he had made to Mr. and Mrs. Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Come on, you knew they weren't waiting till Harry turned 16, you knew
> 
> Hope you liked it (sorry if my sex scenes are just cringe, I try lol)
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and commenting
> 
> Here we are at chapter 16... I'm still thinking 20 chapters in total...
> 
> Hope you enjoy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 16

Soon it was Christmas Eve, the day of Louis’ nineteenth birthday. He woke up to the smell of sausage, eggs and bacon and his mouth practically watered as his mum presented him with breakfast in bed. The mother and son sat together with their backs against the headboard, Louis still under the bed covers while Jay stretched her legs out on top of the quilt. Side by side, they ate their breakfast together as was their tradition. 

“Thanks, mum, that was delicious,” Louis praised after he had wolfed his breakfast down.

“Anything for my birthday boy,” Jay smiled taking the empty trays away and leaving the Alpha to get showered and dressed. 

While in the shower, Louis couldn’t help but think about his boyfriend. It felt a little weird to be nineteen and to know that he had taken his fifteen-year-old boyfriend’s virginity. He was definitely looking forward to Harry turning sixteen in February, just so the age-gap wouldn’t feel like such a crime. He would also feel more at ease knowing Harry’s parents were more accepting of the idea of them being a couple when Harry turned sixteen. They even had Anne and Des’ blessing to engage in penetrative sex when Harry turned sixteen. Of course, Louis and Harry had already reached that stage but the Omega’s parents did not need to know that. But now that Louis had experienced what being with Harry was like, he was even more desperate for his boyfriend. He had no intentions of waiting for Harry’s sixteenth before having sex again, but it would be a relief to not have to hide the fact they were having sex.

As the shower water beat down against his skin, Louis’ cock fattened up as he thought of Harry and recalled the feeling of being buried in the younger boy’s tight little hole. A groan escaped his lips as he remembered the way Harry had moaned and called him ‘Alpha’. Wrapping his hand around himself, he pumped furiously, hoping he might get a chance for birthday sex with Harry. Thinking about his beautiful green-eyed Omega, it didn’t take the nineteen-year-old long to climax. With a satisfied sigh, Louis smiled to himself and tipped his head back, letting the spray of the warm shower water drip over him.

After washing up and shampooing his hair, Louis stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself before heading back to his bedroom to dress. Checking his phone, he had several text messages wishing him a happy birthday. The birthday message from Harry was of course his favourite. It even included a photo of a shirtless Harry wearing a Santa hat and blowing him a kiss. 

Once dressed, Louis headed downstairs and joined his mum for a cup of tea while she handed him his birthday presents. They spent the morning together and then at lunch time, Louis and his mum met up with Harry and Jay treated them all to lunch. Afterwards, they parted ways and Louis and Harry met up with Niall, Zayn and Liam. The five hung out at Louis’ place, all of them sitting on the floor in an array of quilts, cushions and pillows, all cuddled up together as they watched ‘Love Actually’. 

After the movie, Niall started a pillow fight which resulted in the blonde being impossibly tangled between Zayn and Liam, not that either of them seemed bothered. Louis ended up straddling Harry’s waist, pinning the boys wrists down and attacking him with kisses. He could feel how hard Harry was in his skinny jeans as well as smell the slick that was gathering at his hole. After sucking a love-bite onto Harry’s neck, Louis stood and pulled his boyfriend up with him.

“We’re going upstairs,” Louis told the others before leading Harry to his room. Shutting the door, Louis stripped Harry out of his clothes and guided the naked boy to the bed, pushing him onto all fours. “Ok if I fuck you, pup?” he asked.

“As its your birthday,” Harry replied with a teasing tone looking back at him over his shoulder.

Grinning, Louis stepped up to the bed and spread Harry’s cheeks apart. Dipping his head down, he darted his tongue out to swipe up the drizzle of slick that had seeped from his opening. Spurred on by the Omega’s moans, the Alpha dug his tongue in further. Once he deemed the boy ready, Louis unfastened his belt and unzipped his jeans. He took his cock out and pressed the tip to Harry’s rim. He rather liked the fact he was still dressed while Harry was completely nude. He made a mental note to recreate the situation again in the future. 

“Fuck, Alpha,” Harry whined as Louis breached his opening and eased his dick in, the base of his knot pressed up against the younger boy’s crack.

Gripping Harry’s hips, Louis began thrusting, howling his appreciation for Harry’s slick hole clenching around his cock. Twisting his fingers into Harry’s curls, he pulled the boy’s head up and wrapped a hand around the Omega’s dick, jerking him in time to the rhythm of their thrusts. They were really getting into it when there was a quick knock at the bedroom door.

“Lou, you’ve got a phone call, mate,” Niall claimed.

“Fuck off, I’m busy,” Louis growled.

“But I think it’s your nan wanting to wish you a happy birthday,” Niall called before pushing the door open, not looking remotely bothered by what the two were clearly doing. “Here, man, don’t keep the old girl waiting.”

“Fuck,” Louis swore under his breath as he pulled out of Harry, the Omega whimpering slightly at the loss. He took a breath to calm himself and tucked his cock away before taking the phone from Niall. “Hi, nan,” he said only to be met with the sounds of Zayn and Liam’s laughter. 

“Ha-ha, fooled ya,” Niall laughed snatching the house phone back before Louis could throw it and then running from the room. 

“Assholes!” Louis yelled down to the others as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

“What happened?” Harry asked, confused.

“It wasn’t my nan,” Louis explained. “Bloody Zayn and Liam called the landline and sent Niall up to say it was my nan. Fucking wankers.”

“It is kinda funny though,” Harry smiled. “Annoying,” he acknowledged. “But funny.”

Unfortunately, the prank had kind of killed the mood. So Louis and Harry joined the others back downstairs with the birthday boy promising to get his revenge on the other three when they least expected it.

A while later, Jay returned home, Louis’ nan accompanying her which caused Niall to burst into laughter. They had also brought a cake and lit the candles for Louis to make a wish. Given that Liam, Niall and Zayn showed no visible signs of their genitals having fallen off, Louis assumed the wish didn’t work.

XXX

Louis and Harry didn’t get to spend any time together on Christmas day, but they had of course exchanged gifts the evening before for them to open Christmas morning and they sent several texts to one another over the course of Christmas day as well as having a forty-minute phone call just before lunch. But texts and phone call aside, the couple spent the day with their respective parents. 

As much as Louis enjoyed spending Christmas day with his mother and nan, he hoped that he’d have an opportunity to spend Christmas with Harry in the near future. He rather liked the idea of them having a place of their own and putting up their own Christmas tree and decorating it together to their liking. They could make Christmas dinner together and drink beer and wine for breakfast and keep drinking through the remainder of the day. Then after a large roast dinner they could collapse onto the sofa together and watch movies. Or go for an after-dinner walk in matching wellington boots with hats, scarves and gloves. A few years down the line they could add a couple of pups into the mix. It would surely be magical watching their faces light up like a Christmas tree as they came down in the morning to see that Santa had left them a selection of presents for being well behaved all year. Perhaps if it snowed on Christmas day, he and Harry could take their future kids out in the back-garden to build a snowman, make snow angels or have a snowball fight. He was sure Harry would make the most beautiful and perfect snow angel. He had no doubt that his Omega would look truly stunning with snowflakes melting in his wavy brown hair. 

He smiled to himself, realising for what was perhaps the first time, that he was completely bewitched by one Harry Styles and had most certainly fallen in love with him. Not just ‘first love’ or ‘puppy love’ or that ‘I want to charm you and pretend its love but leave once we’ve fucked’ kind. No, it was real ‘true love’.

XXX

For New Year, Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn all celebrated together. They were at Liam’s house. His family were out enjoying their own New Year celebrations. Louis and Harry’s parents were at the same party. Louis’ mum even had a date but Louis hadn’t met the man yet so he wasn’t sure how serious it was. As for Niall, Liam and Zayn, it transpired that things were more serious between the trio as they announced to Louis and Harry that they were now officially all dating one another. 

While Louis and Zayn chatted amongst themselves while chugging down a few beers, the three Omegas sat together nibbling on snacks and talking about heats. Everything was still so new to Niall so he particularly appreciated the words of advice and wisdom from the other two. Liam, being more experienced than both of them, shared details about helping Zayn through his ruts. 

“It was scary as hell the first time,” Liam admitted. “He just looks so different when he’s in his rut. His eyes are so dark and there’s none of the softness in the way he looks at me. No love, no real recognition even. It’s like he’s not Zayn anymore. I think that’s the worst part really. I used to struggle with the ruts at first because it felt like I was sharing my body with a stranger; it almost felt like cheating. But I guess it’s something I’ve gotten used to and I know it’s silly to feel guilty. Plus, the days after a rut are the best. Zayn gets extra cuddly and affectionate. It’s really nice.”

“What about the actual sex part?” Harry asked. “Just how different is it to regular sex?”

“It’s a lot rougher,” Liam answered and Harry nodded having expected that. “I mean A LOT rougher. There’s rough sex and then there’s rut sex. And it’s all about Zayn and his pleasure. When he’s in his rut, I don’t matter. Omega’s are basically sex dolls for an Alpha in rut. Honestly, it’s the worst kind of sex we ever have. I mean, it works for Zayn, because he’s in his rut. But I don’t get to enjoy it or feel satisfied by it. But I know that it helps Zayn if I’m there for him during his rut. And while I don’t actually enjoy the rough and loveless sex provided by his rut, I do really like the fact I’m helping him through it. And I know once the rut is over and he’s back to himself that he’s really grateful for having me there.”

“Louis did tell me that if I ever help him through a rut that I kind of just have to lay there and take it,” Harry claimed. “Is that true?”

“Definitely,” Liam nodded. “There’s no reasoning with an Alpha in rut. They’re like pure animal, there’s almost no humanity left. An Alpha in rut is basically like a Rogue. Only difference is that an Alpha in rut is purely focused on fucking, he isn’t on the hunt for food or looking for a kill. His only goal is to mate and as an Omega, if you’re around an Alpha in rut you don’t get a say in the matter.”

“But it’s worth it, right?” Harry asked. “It’s better helping Zayn through his rut than leaving him to work through it alone.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Liam said. “There’s been a couple of times when I have left Zayn to deal with a rut by himself. Usually because I’m ill at the time and wouldn’t be able to cope with it. But when I’m not there for him I just feel really miserable and unsettled. Like the wolf inside me needs to be there for him. I guess it’s different for different people,” he shrugged. “But I want to be with Zayn through every rut I can.”

“Would a rut be easier with two Omegas?” Niall wondered. “I’d like to help you both if I could.”

“I don’t really know,” Liam admitted. “In theory it should be easier,” Liam said. “If Zayn was taking turns using us it would give us a bit of time to recover between each round.”

“I guess we’ll see at some point,” Niall shrugged. “What about you, Haz, you gonna help Louis with his ruts?”

“I think I want to,” Harry said. “Eventually anyway. Think I want to enjoy regular sex together a bit more first.”

XXX

Drinking in the kitchen, Zayn was telling Louis how he was finding it taking care of two Omegas. 

“I never could have imagined it before,” Zayn said. “If somebody told me I’d care about somebody else the way I do about Liam I’d have thought they were mental. But we both had this really good strong feeling about Niall right away. It was like he came along and gave us something that we didn’t even realise we were missing.”

“The three of you do seem to work really well together,” Louis acknowledged. “I mean, to me, you’ve always been Zayn and Liam. I always knew you two were meant for each other and I wouldn’t have thought anybody else could come in and be a part of that, but I see you two with Niall and it’s like he’s been there with you from the start. That boy’s special.”

“Definitely,” Zayn agreed. “So, what about you and Harry? I’ve never seen you fall for an Omega like you have with him. It’s gotta be pretty serious, mate.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I, um, I actually think this is it. Harry’s the one, I know he is. I really want to mate with him and have a bonding ceremony and I want it to happen soon. After he’s turned sixteen.”

“Shit, mate,” Zayn whistled. “That’s proper serious. I know you’ve always had a romantic idea about mating with an Omega but you were never particularly bothered about a bonding ceremony.”

“But Harry wants it,” Louis smiled. “He’s had the bonding ceremony fantasy ever since he was a kid. I wanna be able to give that to him.”

“Mating though, that’s some serious shit,” Zayn pointed out. “Are you sure you’re both ready for that? I doubt his parents are gonna be thrilled and your mum might have doubts of her own.”

“I know,” Louis sighed. “I figured maybe we could have a bonding ceremony first and after a few years when we’ve proven that we can make it work together as a couple properly we’ll go ahead and mate.”

“Are you sure you’re ready though?” Zayn asked. “Look, I’m not trying to burst your happy love bubble or anything,” he held his hands up in surrender. “But this is all serious stuff and you’re both still really young and you haven’t actually been together that long. I mean, I’ve been with Liam years and I’ve known him all my life. I love that boy and I always figured bonding would be on the cards eventually, but I always figured we were too young to take that step. Now with Niall being a part of our relationship too I question it even more. We are too young. We don’t even live away from home yet. And before you got with Harry you had a lot of issues about him being younger than you.”

“Yeah, I know I struggled with the age-gap,” Louis admitted. “But love is love. That curly-haired Omega means the world to me. I’m going to bond with him as soon as I can. And a few years down the line I’m going to mate with him as well. I’m just waiting for Harry to turn sixteen because I promised his parents that we wouldn’t have penetrative sex till then.”

“A promise you’ve broken,” Zayn sniggered.

“Well, yeah, but they don’t need to know that,” Louis said hastily. “And it’s only polite that I don’t tell them I intend to bond with their son until he’s turned sixteen, especially considering I’ve already fucked him.”

“Does Harry know you’re so eager to bond so soon?” Zayn wondered.

“Um, no,” Louis replied suddenly sounding a little uncertain. “I mean, we’ve talked about our opinions on bonding and mating and stuff. We want the same things out of life. But I haven’t talked to him about bonding so soon.”

“That’s probably a conversation you should have,” Zayn pointed out. “Are you gonna make a big deal about it? A big grand gesture and a fancy-ass ring and all that?”

“I’ve been saving for a ring for a while,” Louis revealed and Zayn’s eyebrows rose in shock. “I was kinda hoping you might help me pick one out?”

“If you like,” Zayn shrugged. “But I reckon Liam or Niall would be more help. Ni knows Harry better than I do and Liam reads those bonding magazine’s every month. Honestly, Liam could probably plan your ceremony within a week.”

“Probably,” Louis chuckled. “But I like the idea of planning all that stuff with Harry. I just want the ring and the proposal to be a surprise and I really don’t wanna fuck it up.”

“Relax, you won’t fuck it up,” Zayn assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, happy Wednesday (whatever day it happens to be when you read this, but for me at the time of posting its Wednesday)
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Here's another chapter, hope you like it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 17

Initially, Louis had Niall join him at the Jewellery shop to help pick out a ring for Harry. As excited and enthusiastic as Niall was, helpful he was not. He couldn’t help Louis narrow the choice down to silver, gold or white-gold. He didn’t know if Harry would prefer simple or extravagant. As they were looking at a few choices, Niall claimed he didn’t even know if they were actually looking at engagement rings or just generic rings. Then when Niall did find a choice that he believed Harry would like, it turned out to be for a belly-button piercing.

“Sorry, Lou, it looked like a ring to me,” Niall shrugged apologetically. “We could always look in another shop,” he pointed out. “What about Claire’s Accessories?”

“I’m not getting Harry a cheap ring from Claire’s,” Louis blanched. “Urgh, ring shopping is a nightmare.”

“Maybe you could propose with a necklace?” Niall suggested. “Or a bracelet. It could be nice to do something a little different,” he elaborated. “Ooh, Harry might like this sparkly thing,” Niall said.

“That’s a tiara,” Louis sighed.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “But I reckon he’ll like it. Bit expensive though. Maybe we could get one from Claire’s.”

“Forget it, Niall, we are NOT going to Claire’s,” Louis huffed getting stressed as he looked helplessly around the Jewellery shop.

XXX

For Louis’ second attempt at picking out a ring for Harry, he dragged Zayn along. The other Alpha was at least able to tell an engagement ring apart from any other piece of jewellery and he made no attempts to suggest Louis select something from Claire’s. However, Zayn really wasn’t much help.

“Sorry, mate,” he shrugged apologetically. “I’ve got no idea what Harry would like.”

“Fine,” Louis sighed. “Think about Liam and Niall. What would you choose for them?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Zayn pointed out. “Harry isn’t Liam or Niall. All three of them like different things. Just try and decide what colour ring you want.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Louis despaired. “I don’t think I wanna get white-gold or rose-gold. I feel like maybe Harry has the dream of receiving a gold ring. But I look at all these gold rings and none of them are really standing out for me. I kinda like some of the silver ones. But I don’t know if Harry would like them. And even if he didn’t like the ring that I picked he’d just smile and pretend to love it so he won’t hurt my feelings but I don’t want him to pretend to like the ring. I want him to love the ring for real. Why is this shit so hard?”

“Calm down, lad,” Zayn advised. “If you like these silver ones just pick one of them. Or ask the shop assistant if they carry the same ring in gold. Or maybe you could propose to Harry without a ring and let him pick one himself. It’ll save you the headache.”

“No, I want to pick the right ring for him. It’s more romantic that way,” Louis insisted. 

“Do you even know his ring size?” Zayn questioned.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned before storming out of the shop.

XXX

For his third attempt at selecting the perfect engagement ring for Harry, Louis brought Liam along with him. Right away, Liam was a lot more enthusiastic about being included in the decision-making process. The brown-eyed Omega had even come prepared with a handwritten list.

“What’s that?” Louis asked.

“Just some notes I’ve been making on Harry recently,” Liam answered. “I have his ring size written down. I’ve also monitored and written brief descriptions of all the different rings I’ve ever seen him wear. I found out that he never wears silver jewellery because it makes his skin turn green and he hates the look of rose-gold jewellery. From what I’ve observed he seems to favour thicker rings to smaller delicate ones. Something simple is probably best. And because Harry’s a romantic at heart I thought it might be worth considering matching engagement rings for both of you to wear. You know, to symbolise that you belong to one another, not just Harry belonging to you. And you can always pay extra to get the rings engraved with a cute message or something. But that really depends what kind of budget we’re working with. I’ve looked up some couple-rings online and this store carries a few that you might like. I have the codes for the rings written down if you want me to ask an assistant to show them to you?”

“Yeah, alright,” Louis nodded feeling slightly overwhelmed but relieved that Liam at least seemed to know what he was doing. 

Soon enough, Liam had gained the attention of one of the shop assistants (a middle-aged Beta woman with a welcoming smile who incorrectly assumed them to be a couple and they both felt too awkward to correct her). As Liam recited off the codes for some of the rings that they wished to look at she lead them over to the correct cabinet, clearly knowing the layout of the store and where different jewellery pieces were allocated well.

“I think couple engagement rings are just a lovely idea,” she commented in a genuine tone. “It’s certainly becoming more popular these days and the ones you’ve asked to see are some gorgeous choices. Your boyfriend is the type who knows what he wants, I see,” she teased good-naturedly. 

Louis and Liam just offered an awkward laugh rather than correcting her on their relationship status.

“So, this is the first option,” she declared opening the cabinet and taking out the cushion that displayed the rings in question so they could have a better look. “One is a thick gold band with a dazzling emerald gem in the centre, the second is a slightly thinner gold band with a sapphire at the centre. The blue would certainly bring out your eyes,” she told Louis. “Or perhaps its more romantic if your Alpha wears the ring with the stone that matches your eye-colour,” she suggested.

Louis and Liam had to avoid eye-contact so they didn’t burst into laughter. Not only had the nice Beta woman mistaken them for a couple but she also couldn’t tell which of them was the Alpha and which was the Omega. 

“So, what do we think?” she asked eagerly looking between the two.

“I think they’re really nice, Lou,” Liam said.

“Yeah, I do like the blue and the green,” Louis replied. “But I don’t think these are the ones. Can we see the next option on Liam’s list please?”

“Certainly,” the Beta woman smiled putting the rings back and pulling out the next selection. “Here we have a thick ring with gold for the outer edges and a strip of white-gold running around the middle. Paired with it is a thick ring with white-gold outer edges and a strip of gold in the middle.”

“No, I hate them,” Louis stated bluntly. 

“Not a problem,” the lady reassured. “Moving on… here we have a simple plain gold ring and a simple plain silver ring. They’re slightly thinner than the other rings we’ve looked at but still a beautiful choice and there’s always the option to have them engraved.”

“What do you think?” Liam asked. “The silver ring could be for you,” he said leaving it unsaid that the gold would be for Harry.

“They’re nice,” Louis decided. “But are they too simple?” he worried.

“Sometimes simplicity is the most beautiful,” Liam said. “Think about Zayn’s artwork and tattoo designs. His best pieces are almost always the simpler ones.”

“That’s true,” Louis acknowledged continuing to look the set of rings over. “I’d say these are the ones to beat but I don’t think I’m sold yet. Are there any more on the list?”

“Two more pairs to show you,” the shop assistant smiled.

The next pair were a bit too intricate in Louis’ opinion. The final set of rings from Liam’s list were actually black and white. Louis liked the fact they were different from the typical kind of engagement rings and certainly found them intriguing but he wasn’t prepared to propose to Harry with them. 

“I think we need to look around a bit more,” Louis said. “Are there any more with emeralds or sapphires?”

The lady directed them to another cabinet and left them to browse while attending to another customer. 

“Can’t believe she thought I was an Alpha,” Liam giggled as soon as the lady was out of earshot.

“Or that I’m your Omega,” Louis sniggered as he looked at the rings. “Hey, what do you think about this one?” he pointed to a gold band with an emerald in the middle and two sapphires either side. “Green for Harry’s eyes and blue for mine.”

“You could match it with this one,” Liam pointed to another gold band with a sapphire in the centre encased by two emeralds. “I like them. I think the stones matching your eye-colours is really cute.”

“Reckon Harry will like them?” Louis asked.

“I think he’ll love them, mate,” Liam answered honestly. “Which ring would you have?”

“I think I’d take the one with the sapphire in the middle,” Louis said. “I’d give Harry the one with the emerald and the two sapphires. Yeah, I really like them. This is it, Li. These are the ones.”

“Brilliant, Lou,” Liam clapped him on the back before gaining the attention of another employee to take out the rings for them.

A short while later, Louis was leaving the shop with the rings neatly boxed up and placed in a bag, a definite weight lifted from his shoulders. As a thank-you gesture, he treated Liam to a KFC, the two friends discussing ideas on how he should propose to Harry.

“I want something simple but special,” Louis said. “I don’t want to do it in either of our houses but I don’t want it to be really public either.”

“So… somewhere outside but still kind of secluded?” Liam checked and Louis nodded. “The water fountain at the shopping centre?” he suggested. “You could throw a coin in to make a wish and then propose to him. When he says ‘yes’ you could tell him that you wished for the two of you to live happily ever after. That could be cute.”

“Way too cheesy for me, mate,” Louis cringed. “And there’s too many people around by the water fountain.”

“True,” Liam conceded. “You could take him to the library. It’s always quiet in there. Standing in the Romance section could be a nice touch.”

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “Might seem a bit weird to be going to the library though. It’s not like I’m a big reader.”

“You could take him to a romantic movie,” Liam offered. “Then stand up front and ask him. The audience would probably love it.”

“Or they’d get really annoyed and throw their popcorn at me,” Louis countered. “A stunt like that would only work in a movie. In real life the people in the cinema would be pissed off the movie’s being interrupted.”

“You could go for a walk around the park, or down by the lake,” Liam suggested. “Proposing on the beach or at the top of a mountain would be epic.”

“It would,” Louis agreed. “But we don’t live near the beach or any mountains.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t matter where you propose anyway,” Liam said. “I’m sure Harry would say ‘yes’ even if you proposed in a public toilet or next to a garbage truck.”

“And as romantic as those suggestions are, I think I’ll keep my options open for something else,” Louis commented sarcastically. 

XXX

Harry’s Birthday was fast approaching. Only two weeks to go and Louis still hadn’t proposed to him. He’d had the ring he planned to give Harry kept safely in its decorative box and tucked away in his coat or trouser pocket for quite some time yet he’d never worked up the courage to drop to one knee and ask the all-important question. The Alpha spent many nights (as well as daydreaming through his waking hours) imagining what he might say to his boyfriend when he asked him to marry him. But ultimately, Louis had no fixed plan in place. He didn’t know where he would propose or what he would say. He only knew that the ring was in the little box in his pocket waiting to be placed upon Harry’s finger. 

XXX

It was one week until Harry’s sixteenth Birthday and Louis still hadn’t popped the question. His friends had suggested it may be better to simply wait until his actual Birthday. He supposed they had a point and after much deliberation with the voices in his own head, he decided he would wait. The days then dragged by at an unfairly slow rate. Louis was desperate to ask his Omega to bond with him and so the remaining wait for Harry’s sixteenth was almost unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Oh the stress of proposing right?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...
> 
> And here we have the big proposal... only, its not really big, its small... still, here it is...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 18

Finally, the day of Harry’s sixteenth birthday arrived. Waking up, Louis reached for his phone and dialled his boyfriend’s number to wish him a Happy Birthday.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry replied sounding sleepy but happy. “You’re still coming over, right?”

“Yeah, pup, I should be there within the hour,” Louis assured him. He couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice as he looked to the ring tucked safely in the box on top of his nightstand. “So, how does it feel to be sixteen? Feel more grown up yet?”

“Not sure I feel any different,” Harry admitted with a soft giggle. “Had really nice dreams though.”

“Yeah, tell me,” Louis encouraged.

“I dreamt about us going on a wolf-run together,” Harry told him. “It felt so real. It was pretty intense. We just kept running together to all these beautiful places. Pretty sure we had some precious pups running with us too. I can’t wait to wolf-out and run around with you for real, Alpha.”

“Soon, love,” Louis replied. “You can wolf-out anytime you want to now, Omega,” he pointed out. “I’m sure Liam would be happy to go for a run with you if you like.”

“No, no,” Harry answered. “I want my first run to be with you.”

“Looks like we have a date next full moon then,” Louis smiled. “Anyway, I’m gonna get ready and I’ll be over to yours as soon as I can, pup. Can’t wait to see you today.”

“Me either,” Harry told him. “Love you, Lou.”

“Love you too,” Louis said. “Happy Birthday, babe.”

XXX

Arriving at the Styles’ household, Louis had barely raised his fist to knock when Harry pulled the door open and excitedly jumped into his arms, locking his legs around the Alpha’s waist. 

“Mmm, good to see you too,” Louis laughed pressing kisses to the birthday boy’s neck as he cupped his bum (to ensure he wouldn’t fall). “Tell me about your presents?” he requested setting the Omega back on his feet. 

A still excited Harry led Louis into the living-room and happily talked him through the gifts he’d already opened. He talked some more about his previous night’s dreams about them having a wolf-run together and shared some of his birthday chocolates before asking if his boyfriend wanted a cup of tea.

“Sure,” Louis agreed with a fond smile as he caught the younger boy’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Sit down, Harry, I’ll make it,” Anne insisted and Harry dropped back to where he was kneeling on the floor with Louis showing him a photo album his Nan had sent.

“This is when I was four and had lost my two front teeth,” Harry pointed out proudly.

“You were so freaking cute, babe,” Louis commented wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle and rubbing his nose behind the Omega’s ear and scenting along his neck. “You’ll give me the most adorable pups ever one day,” he claimed resting a hand over the sixteen-year-old’s stomach. 

Des cleared his throat awkwardly before making an excuse about helping Anne in the kitchen. 

“I got a little gift for you,” Louis told Harry and his green eyes brightened in excitement. “I wanna give it to you privately though.”

“Oh really?” Harry enquired suggestively. “Is it something rude and kinky?”

“No,” Louis laughed and his boyfriend pouted slightly. “But I’m sure that can be arranged,” he placated stealing another kiss before Anne returned carrying a tray full of biscuits and tea, Des following after her.

“You know,” Des stated as he failed abysmally at pretending to read the newspaper. “Just because you’re sixteen now Harry doesn’t mean you have to have sex. You could still wait another year or two… or ten.”

Harry couldn’t help but giggle and Des frowned.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised. “But there’s no way I’m staying a virgin until I’m twenty-six… none at all,” he spluttered with laughter. Obviously, the birthday boy was entertained by the fact his dad still believed he was a virgin in the first place.

“Well, twenty-six might be unrealistic,” Des admitted. “But still, I meant what I said. Just because you’re sixteen doesn’t mean you have to… you know.”

Harry shoved a biscuit into his mouth to hide his laughter. Glancing towards Harry’s mum, Louis suspected that Anne was slightly more aware of things and probably knew that Harry wasn’t still virginal. After spending an hour with Harry and his parents, Niall, Liam and Zayn turned up and the five friends headed out as they had plans to see a new Rom-Com movie Harry was interested in.

Cuddled up with Harry and munching down popcorn, Louis found himself enjoying the movie more than he had expected. In his mind, he quietly decided that he would buy a copy of the DVD when the movie was released and he and Harry could watch it every year on Valentine’s Day or something. Of course, while watching the movie he was also secretly glad that there was no grand and dramatic proposal in the film. Louis was nervous enough about asking Harry to bond with him. He didn’t need an epic proposal scene fresh in Harry’s mind to compete with. 

Film over, the five friends left the cinema, Harry and Liam carrying their unfinished popcorn with them. They meandered around the streets for a while discussing the movie they had just seen, Louis subtlety trying to communicate to the others that he wanted to be alone with the birthday boy. It was Zayn who picked up on Louis’ intent to make his proposal and found a reason to take Liam and Niall away with him and leave the other couple alone together. 

“So,” Louis tried to ignore the growing nerves in his belly. “Now that it’s just us I thought you might want your present?”

“Ok,” Harry agreed after finishing off the last handful of his popcorn and throwing the rubbish in the bin. “Is it at your house?”

“No,” Louis replied. “I actually have it on me. It’s only a small thing but… I hope you like it…” the nerves were increasing and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Harry assured. “Are you alright, Lou? You look like you might throw up or something. Did you eat your popcorn too fast? Honestly, this happens to Niall all the time.”

“I’m not sick, pup,” Louis managed to say taking Harry’s hand and leading him to an unoccupied bench. “I, um, I think I sort of need to explain this present first.”

“Ok,” Harry said slowly.

“So, um, well… I like your curls,” Louis babbled and Harry’s dimples popped to their full extent as he refrained from giggling. “And your pretty green eyes,” he listed as his stomach performed a series of somersaults. “I love how you always treat people with kindness… I love how amazing you make me feel just by being near me and I can’t imagine that ever going away… I can’t handle the idea of us not being together…” he reached his hand into his pocket and clutched his fingers around the box containing the rings. “I’m your Alpha right?”

“Yeah, you know you are,” Harry nodded.

“And you’re my Omega… yeah?” Louis checked.

“Obviously,” Harry laughed. 

“Good, that’s good,” Louis rambled. “So, um, yeah… I just…” he squeezed the box suddenly panicking about the ring inside it. He worried Harry might not like it. Or that he’d reject him. Or he’d make a fool of himself by dropping the ring. Or a bird might swoop down and steal it.

“Lou, you’re being weird,” Harry teased good-naturedly. “More so than usual.”

“Right, sorry, pup,” Louis apologised slipping the box out of his pocket and holding it behind his back so Harry couldn’t see. “What I’m trying to say is… um, well… Happy Birthday,” he laughed awkwardly and Harry shook his head at him slightly with fond amusement. “And I love you, Haz.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied.

“So, um, will you… err…” Louis carefully opened the lid of the box behind his back then displayed the pair of rings to his boyfriend. “Will you bond with me?”

The question finally left his mouth and the Alpha found himself holding his breath as he awaited the Omega’s reply. He waited… and waited. He swallowed nervously, biting the inside of his cheek to ensure he was indeed awake and had actually vocalised the question. He dropped his gaze down to the box just to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with the rings. There wasn’t. Lifting his eyes to Harry’s face, he found that his boyfriend’s features were completely impassive, not giving anything away. 

“Um… getting kind of awkward now,” Louis mumbled.

“I love you,” Harry whispered leaning in to hug him after having stared blankly at him for a couple of minutes. “Yes,” he finally answered.

“Yes?” Louis repeated hopefully.

“Yes,” Harry nodded in confirmation. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Louis extracted the ring intended for Harry and placed it upon the sixteen-year-old’s finger. The Omega then took the second ring and pushed it onto Louis’ finger before embracing him and kissing him sweetly.

“Fucking hell, pup, you left me hanging there,” Louis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised with a slight wince. “I just… I wasn’t sure if you were joking or not so I didn’t know how to react,” he explained. “I didn’t want to yell out ‘yes’ excitedly only for you to laugh and say it’s just a Birthday ring. But I didn’t want to answer in a jokey or sarcastic way in case it was real. So I ended up just staring at you dumbly trying to work out if it was a real proposal or not.”

“Trust me, babe, it’s real,” Louis insisted. “Do you like it?” he gestured to the ring on Harry’s finger. “We can always take it back and swap it if you want to. I won’t be mad.”

“Don’t be an idiot, I love it,” Harry told him kissing him urgently. “And I love you,” he reassured. “Were you really that nervous to ask me?”

“Of course not,” Louis lied. “I knew you’d say ‘yes’.”

“If you say so, Alpha,” Harry smiled fondly as he admired the rings on both their fingers and slipped out his phone to capture a photo. “I really love it, Lou,” he brought the ring up to eye-level with a wide grin. “And I love you,” he kissed the Alpha’s lips. “I’m so lucky you want to bond with me.”

“I’d actually like to mate with you too,” Louis told him, holding his hand and looking him in the eye to demonstrate how serious he was. “I figured we could bond first. As soon as possible really. I mean, I know realistically we may have to wait a while because the venue we pick may be booked out for the next two years or something, and we’re gonna have to save up some serious money first but… I want us to bond as soon as we can. Then maybe a year or so later, after we’ve proved to everyone that we’re a serious long-term couple and not just a quick fling, we could mate. For life.”

“I’d mate with you for life right now,” Harry answered him. “But our parents will probably be more accepting of us mating if we had a pretty bonding ceremony first. Plus, I do want my fairy-tale bonding day,” he admitted a little sheepishly and Louis just smiled fondly. “So, when do we tell all our friends and family that we’re going to bond?”

“It’s up to you, love,” Louis told him. “But we have a hotel room booked for tonight.”

“Oh, of course,” Harry sniggered. “So I can lose my virginity.”

“I swear your mum knows we’ve fucked already,” Louis sighed. “Your dad however is either completely clueless or just in denial. Anyway, we’ll go to the hotel together later as planned. I’ve got plenty of things I want to do to the Omega I’m going to bond with,” he leered and Harry shifted on the bench, clenching his ass-cheeks together as a little bit of slick seeped from his hole. “Then we’re having lunch with your parents and my mum tomorrow. I think she’s bringing Mark too, you know, the guy she’s been seeing. I guess it makes sense to tell them then that we’re planning to bond and hope they’ll support us. But it’s up to you who we tell and when.”

“We should tell our parents over lunch tomorrow,” Harry decided. “We can tell our friends after. It’s only right that we tell our families first. For the rest of the day it can just be our little secret. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect, pup,” Louis stole another glance to Harry’s ring finger, smiling widely.

“Did you meet this Mark guy yet, is he nice?” Harry wondered.

“I only met him briefly,” Louis shrugged. “He brought mum flowers and held the car door open for her. That’s quite nice, I guess. But I literally just shook his hand and said a quick ‘hello’ before they left for their date. She seems a lot happier since she’s been seeing him though and I didn’t get any bad vibes. It’ll be nice to meet him properly though.”

“Maybe we could have a joint bonding ceremony,” Harry teased.

“No way am I sharing a bonding ceremony with my mum,” Louis laughed. “As if I need to be having sex with you and knowing that my mum is definitely doing the same thing at the same time, yuck,” he shuddered and Harry threw his head back with laughter.

“Fair point,” Harry agreed. “But still, we need to get to that hotel as soon as possible,” Harry insisted speaking the words into the Alpha’s ear. “Because the idea of bonding with you is making me really wet.”

With a growl, Louis snatched up his Omega’s hand so they could stop to grab their overnight things from home and then make their way to the hotel. 

XXX

Arriving at the hotel, Louis tried to hide his impatience as he waited for the receptionist to hand them their key card. He had his arm draped around Harry’s shoulder, the Birthday boy leaning into him with his arm wrapped around Louis’ waist. Every few seconds, Harry moved in to press a kiss to Louis’ neck, whimpering wantonly into the Alpha’s ear as he did so. Louis pulled Harry tighter against him, growling low in his throat as he smelled the sweet scent of his boyfriend’s slick.

“Mmm, you’re starting to get a little wet, pup,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear hotly.

“Can’t help it,” Harry buried his face in the crook of the older boy’s neck.

“Here you go, Sir,” the receptionist piped up finally handing over their key. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Louis said distractedly without looking at her. “Come on, love,” he grabbed Harry’s hand and hoisted his overnight bag more securely on his shoulder before leading the way to the elevator. The doors opened quickly enough but it seemed to take forever to carry them up to their floor. After rushing down the corridor for their door number (twenty-eight) they faced the obstacle of getting the key card to work. “Stupid fucking things,” Louis complained as he struggled to unlock the door.

“Here, let me,” Harry took over, managing to get the door open within a few seconds.

“Finally,” Louis sighed in relief kicking the door shut behind them and dropping his bag to the floor before practically tacking Harry onto the bed. “You smell so good,” he complimented dragging his nose along Harry’s collarbone, trailing the same path with his tongue before finding his boyfriend’s lips and devouring the Omega’s pliant mouth. “Love you, Haz, so much you have no idea.”

“I think I do,” Harry responded tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair. “I love you just as much, Lou. Maybe even more,” he suggested.

“Not possible,” Louis denied with a shake of his head before kissing him again. 

Exchanging a number of kisses, the couple eagerly stripped one another until they were wearing nothing but their rings. 

“I like that outfit on you,” Harry grinned.

“Thanks,” Louis smiled tweaking at one of Harry’s nipples. “I think it looks better on you though. Look at you,” he said reverently as he scanned his eyes over the Omega’s body and roamed his hands all over his exposed skin. “So beautiful,” he gushed. 

“Not compared to you,” Harry replied.

“Of course you are,” Louis insisted. “You’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever met. I must be the luckiest Alpha in the world to have convinced you to be mine.”

“Maybe,” Harry said coyly. “Now that we’re alone in this hotel room, are we both going to get lucky?” he asked suggestively. 

“Just tell me how you want it, love,” Louis kissed the younger boy’s ring finger.

“Want you to start slow,” Harry answered. “Tease me a little, make me beg for it… then I want it hard and rough… want you to make me soak the sheets with my slick and fill me up with your big fat Alpha knot.”

“Challenge accepted,” Louis agreed scooting down the bed a little and hoisting Harry’s long legs up and propping them on his shoulders. “Mmm,” he moaned as he moved his face to within mere inches of Harry’s moist hole. “You smell so good,” he swiped his tongue out for a teasing lick along Harry’s butt-crack. “Think I can definitely make you wetter than that though. Wanna hear you be loud for me, baby,” he said before lapping at Harry’s juices and probing the Omega’s hole with his tongue. 

“Fuck, Alpha,” Harry grunted gripping at Louis’ hair, trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time. “Ah,” he gasped as Louis scratched his nails down his torso. “Lou,” he whined as his boyfriend journeyed a cascade of kisses down his scratched skin before nipping at his butt-check before tonguing his hole again. “More, please.”

“Yeah?” Louis rasped, his lips glistening with Harry’s slick. “You want more, pup?”

“Please, Louis, please,” Harry begged. 

“Tell me,” Louis encouraged darting his tongue out and flicking rapidly across Harry’s rim, the action causing the Omega to jerk and squirm. “Tell me what you want, Haz.”

“Fingers,” Harry managed to say.

“Is that enough?” Louis asked as he easily sunk one finger into Harry’s opening.

“More,” Harry demanded. 

“How’s that?” Louis added a second finger and worked them in and out of the willing body spready out beneath him. 

“More, please, I can take it,” Harry spready his legs wider. “Fuck, Lou.”

“You hear that?” Louis asked as he pumped three fingers in and out of Harry’s quivering hole. “Hear how wet you are? They can probably hear your asshole squelching next door, pup.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned as more of his slick gushed from his hole, coating Louis’ fingers and drenching the hotel bed sheets. “Louis please,” he begged. “Please, I want your knot.”

“You’re making such a mess, babe,” Louis pointed out. “Such a dirty boy,” he kept flexing his fingers in and out of Harry’s ass. “Do you think a dirty Omega like you deserves my big Alpha knot?” he teased.

“I’m a… I’m a good Omega,” Harry insisted. “So good for you, Lou. And it’s my Birthday,” he reminded. “Think that means you have to give me whatever I want… ah, fuck, please… and what I want… mmm, yeah, yeah, Lou…. Shit, that feels so good,” he exclaimed. “What I want… what I want is you… your cock, your knot… please, Alpha, fuck me.”

“Still want it hard and rough?” Louis asked and Harry nodded eagerly releasing a string of ‘please, please, please’. “Like that, pup?” he asked as he thrust into him, making the younger boy yelp.

“Fuck,” Harry whined locking his legs around Louis to bring him closer. “Please, Alpha.”

“My beautiful boy,” Louis complimented, his sweet words contradicting the brutal pace he was fucking his boyfriend with. “My sweet Omega, you feel so good, so fucking wet for me, love.”

The Alpha pounded into the Omega, pinning the curly-haired boy’s wrists to the bed and sucking a large bruise onto his neck. Letting his legs unlock and spread apart, all Harry could do was moan and pant as he let Louis do the work and take full ownership of his body. As Louis sunk his teeth into Harry’s neck, the Omega released a shrill whine as a flood of slick streamed from his asshole and cum spurted from his cock and splattered across his stomach and chest. As Harry’s hole clenched and spasmed around Louis’ cock, the Alpha’s knot popped, forcing its way deep into Harry’s rim, locking the couple together in the most intimate of ways. 

“So big, so full,” Harry mumbled. “Love it… love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Louis kissed him gently as he petted his curly hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Do we like it?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed my mind
> 
> This won't end at 20 chapters... I'm going to drag it out to 22.
> 
> New Dom!Louis sub!Harry fic should be coming soon too... title will be 'Waiting For Eighteen'
> 
> Anyway... onto the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 19

The following morning, still in the hotel room, Louis and Harry woke up together both hard and Harry wet. Uncaring of their morning breath, they kissed and caressed one another, Louis manoeuvring himself on top of Harry as the Omega parted his legs. The newly turned sixteen-year-old was still fairly loose from their amorous activities the night before so Louis only had to finger him for a short time before slipping his cock into his wet hole.

“Mmm, Alpha,” Harry moaned stretching his legs further and baring his neck.

Leaning down, Louis swept his tongue out and slowly licked up the expanse of Harry’s throat. He repeated the action a few more times before sinking his teeth into the younger male’s flesh, the pressure just hard enough to be categorised as rough and give Harry just a hint of pain.

“Fuck,” Harry growled clawing his fingers down Louis’ strong back. 

“Getting feisty there, hey pup,” Louis teased before rolling his hips, rocking back and forth and causing Harry to whine and howl in pleasure. 

After making an impressive mess of the hotel bedsheets, the couple moved to the adjoining bathroom and stood together under the spray of the shower. They kissed and groped one another, Louis fingering Harry’s hole and Harry pumping Louis’ dick. Once the stench of sex had been washed away, they climbed out of the shower, Louis wrapping Harry up in the lone hotel towel while opting to strut around the room naked himself. Typically, he didn’t sashay his hips all that much, but he couldn’t help but adopt a sexy wiggle for Harry’s benefit as he paraded around in the nude. 

They got dressed and gathered their stuff, Harry stopping to leave an apology note for the poor staff member who had to change the bed after they left. With their arms wrapped around one another, the couple returned their key card to the lady at the reception desk before exiting the hotel. It was time to meet up with Harry’s parents and Louis’ mum and her boyfriend at a local pub where they’d booked a table to have lunch together. 

XXX

As they arrived at the pub, Louis and Harry discovered the four adults already waiting for them. Jay and Anne raised their hands to wave and Louis gave a short wave back. He then pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and told him to go and sit while he got them some drinks. Heading up to the bar, Louis nodded his head in acknowledgment to the bartender and ordered a beer for himself and an orange juice and lemonade for Harry. 

Drinks in hand, Louis strode over to the family table and made his greetings to the parents and Mark as he set the drinks down and sat at Harry’s side. They reached for one another’s hands and linked their fingers together before setting them atop the table, their rings clearly on show. 

“Um, boys, is there something you need to tell us?” Jay asked as she gripped the table with a wide smile, seemingly holding her breath as she awaited confirmation of the good news. 

“Oh, well, um,” Harry stammered a little bit as all eyes turned to him. “Louis proposed to me,” he revealed. “I said yes… obviously,” he laughed nervously. “We’re going to have a bonding ceremony… um, we haven’t really picked a date or sorted any details or anything yet… but we love each other and we’re going to bond… so, um… surprise?”

“Oh my boys,” Jay gushed happily standing up and rushing around the table to hug the pair. “I knew this would happen at some point but I didn’t think it would be quite so soon. Let me have a proper look at the ring… oh, that is so beautiful. Anne, look at this.”

“Congratulations, dears,” Anne smiled hugging Harry tightly and kissing Louis’ cheek before examining both boys’ rings. “But this is the only surprise, right?” she asked. “You’re not doing this because of another surprise being on the way?”

“What do you mean?” Harry cocked his head to the side, genuinely (and adorably) confused.

“She’s asking if you’re knocked up, love,” Louis clarified and Harry blushed. 

“No, definitely not pregnant,” Harry said. “How could I be? I’ve been on birth control since I first presented and I was still a virgin until last night.”

Jay released an inelegant snort of laughter and Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from imitating his mother. 

“Of course you were,” Anne patted Harry’s shoulder and rolled her eyes slightly before sitting back down and nudging her husband.

“Congratulations,” Mark offered with a kind smile. “And Happy Birthday for yesterday, Harry, nice to finally meet you,” he said.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

“Say something,” Anne hissed to her husband, the only one to yet congratulate the couple. “Nice,” she added hastily as she nudged him yet again.

“You boys are taking your relationship a bit fast don’t you think,” Des critiqued. “After all, Harry only turned sixteen yesterday.”

“Well, we’re in no rush,” Louis responded calmly even though he and Harry had already agreed that they wished to bond as soon as possible. “Like Harry said before, we haven’t discussed all the finer details yet. First, we need to work out what kind of ceremony we want. Once we’ve decided all those kind of things, we need to work out a rough budget for how much it’s going to cost. Then we’ll need to save up for a while before we can actually afford it. So the ceremony itself could be a fair few years away yet. But whether the ceremony was tomorrow or in fifty years from now it wouldn’t matter. We’d still be in love. Bonding is something we both seriously want to do. It would mean a lot to us to have your support, Des.”

“I’m gonna bond with him whether you like it or not, dad,” Harry added wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle and resting his head on his shoulder. “And one day I’m going to mate with him too,” he stated. “But it’d be a happier day for me if I had your approval. In every bonding ceremony daydream and fantasy I’ve ever had, you’ve always been the one smiling proudly as you give me away.”

“Damn your charm, Harry,” Des sighed. “You definitely get that from your mother. Come here,” he held his arms out and a beaming Harry ran to hug his father. “I’m happy for you and I support you, ok. Don’t ever forget that.”

XXX

Later in the month, the full moon was set to rise in the night sky, meaning that Alpha’s could shift into their wolf forms. For Harry, it would be his first-time wolfing-out. Being an Omega and now over the age of sixteen, he could shift into his wolf form with or without a full moon, but he had waited for the full moon so that he could share his first experience with his Alpha. They were at Liam’s, sitting around the dining table and wolfing down the delicious feast Mrs. Payne had made for them all. Niall was there too, not old enough to shift yet, but eager to watch the transformations and enjoy the food. 

The time came, and Harry followed Louis, Liam and Zayn into the front garden. Niall stepped outside with them to watch, and to capture the moment of Harry’s first transition on his phone. As the boys shed their clothes, Niall let out a wolf-whistle and snapped a few shots of Liam and Zayn’s rear-ends. He tried to get one of Zayn’s cock when the Alpha turned slightly but the image was so blurry it didn’t even look like Zayn.

Finally, the time came and Harry transformed into his wolf for the first time. Louis’ wolf absolutely towered over Harry’s, the contrast in the sizes proving rather comical. Harry made for a small and fluffy wolf. Harry’s fur was a light grey with some white on his belly and around his ears. He also had three white paws, his fourth paw (the front left) being a slightly darker grey than the rest of him. 

“You are just the cutest thing,” Niall gushed after taking several photos then stepping forward to pet his friends head. He giggled as Harry yapped at him. “Who’s a good boy then?” he asked in a patronising tone. “Is it, Hazza? Is it, Hazza?” he teased and Harry tried to frighten him with an intimidating growl but the sound was just too cute to be taken seriously. “Pretty puppy,” Niall ruffled the fur on his head before stepping back.

An excited Liam and Zayn had already scampered off to enjoy the night in their wolf forms. After Niall was done with his teasing, Alpha Louis roamed around his Omega, nudging at him with his snout, licking him and briefly twining their tails together. He then tugged at one of Harry’s ears lightly with his teeth before encouraging him to run off down the street with him. 

Louis had to run at a much slower pace than he was capable since Harry’s little wolf-legs were much too small to be able to keep up with Louis’ long strides. Rather than running to the popular wolf-out areas, Louis and Harry found their own secluded spot where they happily chased one another and frolicked around. As they played together, they came across a little pond and Louis dashed over to lap up some of the water. Sitting back on his hind legs, he studied his reflection and waited for Harry to join him. The Omega sat beside him and gazed at their reflections too. 

Without warning, Louis jumped into the pond creating an almighty splash that startled the little fluffy Omega and made him whimper. Splashing around, Louis emitted a small howl, enticing Harry to join him. Coming up to the edge of the water, Harry dipped his one grey paw in before yelping and jumping backwards then chasing his tail around in circles. Evidently unsatisfied, the Alpha came and tackled the Omega and all but dragged him into the pond so they could enjoy the water together. 

The Omega yelped and thrashed around wildly before managing to climb onto the Alpha’s back and clinging on rather like a koala. The Alpha made a noise that was probably the wolf equivalent of a laugh but happily continued to swim around the pond with the Omega safely positioned on his back. 

Once Louis was done with the leisurely swim, he leapt out of the pond and shook Harry off of his back before jumping on top of him and covering his furry face with licks, a wolf version of multiple kisses to the face. They rolled around in the grass together before lounging on their belly’s side-by-side, communicating in a series of growls and yaps as they sniffed one another and wagged their tails. 

As hints of red began to bloom in the sky, the Alpha and Omega ran back to Louis’ house. Two wolves leapt over the garden fence (Harry so small he got stuck and Louis had to rescue him) but it was two boys who collapsed into Louis’ bed and cuddled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Doesn't Harry's wolf sound like the cutest little thing?
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, thanks for reading...
> 
> Glad you enjoyed Harry's adorable wolf form...
> 
> Onto the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 20

Life suddenly seemed to get busy and time decided to speed up simultaneously. If Louis wasn’t at college or work then he was usually with Harry and their friends. If Harry wasn’t with Louis and their friends then he was probably at school or being forced to spend an evening with his parents for some quality family time. With Jay spending more time with Mark and the pair having a regular date night, it meant Louis could have Harry over and they would cook dinner together, eat, watch a movie and have sex. On top of that, there always seemed to be something going on in relation to their ‘bonding plans’. 

They had decided to have a smaller low-key ceremony. It wouldn’t cost as much so they’d be able to bond sooner rather than later as they wouldn’t need to save as much money up to pay for the day. There were a few occasions when their mothers became a bit too involved with the plans and essentially tried to take over the arrangements. A stressed Louis and Harry had to put on a united front and tell them all to kindly back-off and let them plan their own day.

The guest list seemed to be the biggest obstacle. Despite the fact Louis and Harry had agreed upon a smaller ceremony, Anne seemed to have a ridiculously long list of friends and family members they just HAD to invite. Most of them Harry had never even met or even heard of. He always thought his parents came from small families but suddenly a multitude of relatives seemed to exist. They argued back and forth, Harry pointing out that he didn’t even know most of the people and shouldn’t have to endure countless strangers on his special day. Then Anne tried to demand that they invite Great Aunt Elsie and Uncle Graham, Cousin Dillon, Cousin Sally, Uncle Mick, Uncle Tony, Aunt Angela, Aunt Jean, Aunt Joan, Cousin Gale, Cousin Alan, Cousin Fran and Barney from the Newsagents because they’d be offended if they weren’t invited. She then followed up by saying that none of them would actually come to the bonding ceremony but they had to be invited anyway so as not to hurt their feelings. Harry insisted he didn’t care about their feelings. Thankfully, after much quarrelling, Des stepped in and backed his son up, telling his wife it was ridiculous to invite people Harry had never met or wasn’t particularly close to. 

Then Jay seemed to have forgotten that Louis and Harry had decided on a small bonding. She was so excited that she wanted to invite everyone Louis had possibly ever met. If Louis’ mum had it her way, the entire country would come along with all their extended families. It took a bit of persuasion but Louis finally managed to get his mum to calm down and think about the ceremony rationally. Eventually, she looked at the situation practically and agreed that the manager of their local supermarket, the man who drove the Ice-cream Van, the Asian boy who delivered their pizza last Thursday, Louis’ old school teachers, the Beta lady who babysat for him once eleven years ago and the old man with the flat cap who nodded to them in acknowledgment on the bus that morning probably didn’t need to attend the bonding ceremony. 

Together, Louis and Harry had selected gold and turquoise for the colour scheme. They wanted the decorations to be simple yet effective. They’d debated about hiring a live band but decided on a DJ. While a three-course meal was the norm, the pair decided that they would prefer a buffet of a variety of finger foods. They even managed to book a venue that was happy for them to take care of the catering themselves. They were still trying to look for an affordable photographer and wedding cake as well as figuring out transport and what kind of suits they were going to wear. They also needed to pick a song for their first dance and Harry had begged Louis to agree to them exchanging their own personal written vows. Unable to deny him, Louis had agreed but hadn’t found the time to even attempt to write something that didn’t sound utterly ridiculous. 

“You know, you could ask a college photography student to take the photos,” Liam suggested one evening at Niall’s, the five boys playing computer games. “They’d probably do it for like fifty quid or something.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Harry mused. “Do you know anybody taking photography?”

“Don’t think so,” Louis shook his head. “But I can look into it. Do you think a college student will be good enough?”

“Talent is talent,” Zayn stated. “Doesn’t matter if they’re a student or not, just as long as they’re good. They might be able to use the photos as part of their coursework or portfolio or something so they’d be doing their best to make it a good job. You can always ask to see some of their other work first, judge whether you like their style or not.”

“It’s probably the cheapest way to go,” Niall pointed out. “Have you figured out the cake yet?”

“No,” Louis and Harry said together.

“Well the cake is a very important part of the ceremony,” Niall advised. “You need to take the choosing the cake process very seriously.”

“You want to come along for cake testing when we go to pick one don’t you?” Harry asked knowingly. 

“I just want your bonding day to be perfect,” Niall responded. “And who knows cake better than me?”

“Fine, you can come,” Harry smiled at him, nudging his best friend with his elbow. “But enough bonding talk please. Concentrate on game night.”

XXX

With three months to go until their bonding ceremony, things were coming together really nicely. They had found a student photographer, they’d picked a song for their dance, with Niall’s help they made a really good deal for a wedding cake, the suits had been selected with their next fitting scheduled in two weeks, the transport was sorted and none of the important people’s heats or ruts should clash with the big day.

XXX

Two months to go until their bonding ceremony and Louis and Harry found a weekend to just get out of town and spend some time together, just the two of them. Hand-in-hand, they wandered around some outdoor market stalls, picking up little bits and pieces to serve as table decorations. They also found some items that would be perfect to give out as ‘favours’ to their guests. 

XXX

There was one month left until the bonding and Louis still hadn’t written his vows. He was starting to panic ever-so-slightly and turned to his mum for guidance. She offered the expected advice of ‘just write from the heart’ but Louis found that incredibly difficult to do. By now, there were countless sheets of paper with rejected attempts at speeches written on them. As much as he tried to put his love and adoration of Harry into words, he was just never satisfied with the outcome. All words seemed to pale in comparison to how he felt about his beautiful Omega. 

Still, he was well aware that time was running out. He couldn’t just stand opposite Harry on the big day with nothing to say. Louis needed to deliver some kind of speech, even if the words provided couldn’t truly give justice to the feelings he felt. So, one afternoon, Louis found some time to himself, determined to pen a speech of some kind, or at the very least a draft that he could continue to work on and not just add to the mountain of thrown-out paper.

At first, he lounged on his bed with a pen and notepad in hand, romantic music playing in the background for inspiration. After thirty minutes, all Louis had achieved was a little doodle of Harry in his wolf-form. He carefully ripped the drawing out of the notebook and placed it safely on the bedside table with plans to show it to Harry at a later time. Deciding the scenery of his bedroom was not helping him in his quest to write his vows, he ventured outside.

He roamed the streets for a while before finding himself strolling around the town park and gardens. The area wasn’t completely empty but nor was it overcrowded. It seemed as good a location as any to try and write something romantic and meaningful. He was able to sit on a bench by himself and he chewed on his pen for a while as he observed his surroundings. 

There was a little old couple on a bench further down seemingly sharing a bunch of grapes. Across the way was a woman with a baby in a buggy. As far as Louis could tell, the baby was taking a nap and his mother was taking advantage of this by relaxing as much as one could on a park bench and reading a book. A few dog walkers were scattered around and every now and then was the occasional individual or small group simply using the town gardens as a shortcut to get to the busier town centre. There were also a number of squirrels, a trio of them relatively close to Louis who seemed to be chasing after one another. 

Tearing his eyes away from everything around him, Louis stared down at his still blank notepad. Placing his pen to the paper, he began to write.

XXX

It was two weeks until the bonding ceremony and Louis’ rut was due in two days. After finishing up at his part-time job, he gave his boss another reminder that his rut was close and he wouldn’t be in work. The intimidating-but-lovely-once-you-got-to-know-her Beta lady rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation as she assured Louis that she was well aware of his circumstances and pointedly reminded him that she had the heat and rut due dates of all Alpha and Omega staff memorised to keep both customers and employees safe. She shooed him on and Louis made his way to meet Harry.

They were cuddled up in Harry’s bedroom watching a movie when the unexpected question fell from the Omega’s lips.

“What?” Louis responded in confusion, certain that he must have misheard. “Could you repeat that, pup?”

“I said,” Harry shifted to make direct eye-contact with his Alpha. “I want to help you through your rut,” his cheeks tinged pink a little.

“Haz, love,” Louis stroked the younger boy’s arm. “That’s really sweet and I appreciate the offer but I don’t think it’s the best idea.”

“Come on, Louis,” Harry urged. “You help me with all of my heats. It’s about time I helped you with a rut. You’ve said before that you’d let me help you one day,” he reminded him.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis nodded. “And if it’s something you really want to do then I am open to it,” he insisted. “But ruts are wild, pup. I won’t have your best interests at heart. It won’t be gentle.”

“I know that,” Harry scoffed. “Besides, I like it a little rough,” he commented seductively. 

“Rough-sex and rut-sex are on completely different levels,” Louis stated seriously and the Omega couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“I know,” Harry insisted. “I’ve researched all about ruts and Liam’s told me about helping Zayn through his. I know it won’t be like our regular sex and I know it’ll be different to my heats but I really want to share a rut with you. I just want to help you through it, the way you always do for me. And I know you’re worried about hurting me but I’m not. I can do this for you, Lou, I promise. I’ll be the perfect Omega for your rut-crazed Alpha.”

“I’m sure you would be,” Louis placated. “But our bonding ceremony is only a couple of weeks away. I’ve never shared a rut with anybody. I don’t know for sure how it’ll go. You’ll probably be quite sore afterwards and there’s bound to be bruises and scratches. I don’t want you all marked up like that for our bonding day and I don’t want you still feeling too sore to properly enjoy yourself.”

“I don’t want that either,” Harry replied. “But I’ll have almost two weeks to recover from it all. It won’t be an issue, babe. Come on,” he said sweetly. “Let me help you with this. Please, Alpha,” he knew he could be incredibly persuasive when he dished out the ‘Alpha’ title.

“How about you help me through my rut next time?” Louis tried to compromise.

“I’d love to,” Harry agreed. “But I still want to help you out with this one in a couple of days?”

“Harry,” Louis shook his head.

“Please, Alpha,” Harry whined and Louis growled before taking a rougher-than-normal grip on the Omega’s hips.

“Alright, pup,” Louis relented before pulling the younger boy into a bruising kiss. “You can help me with my rut,” he grabbed a fistful of curly-hair. “I’m totally gonna wreck you my sweet Omega,” he promised as he devoured his mouth again. “Fuck,” he swore pulling away. “My ruts gonna hit a bit earlier, Omega,” he warned. “We should head to mine and get set up in the rut-room now.”

“I wouldn’t mind just doing it here,” Harry offered.

“Your parents might,” Louis pointed out. “They’d probably think I was murdering you. And if they tried to interrupt us during my rut my Alpha might just lose his shit and murder them. Mmm, you always smell so fucking good, Omega.”

“Come on,” Harry said forcibly detangling himself from the older boy. “We need to get to yours. You aren’t going to hold out much longer.” He could tell that Louis’ rut was imminent. Instead of calling him ‘Harry’, ‘Haz’, ‘pup’, ‘love’ Louis was now exclusively calling him ‘Omega’. Soon his Alpha would be completely lost to his rut. “Dad,” Harry called as he made his way downstairs with Louis sticking to him like a shadow and scenting his neck. “Can you drive us to Lou’s please? The ruts gonna happen any minute now.”

“Of course, it’ll be ok, I’ll get Louis home,” Des assured.

“No, both of us,” Harry insisted while Louis growled and sucked on the Omega’s neck possessively in an obscene manner he wouldn’t usually do in front of the boy’s father. “I’m helping him through his rut.”

“But Harry,” Des made to argue but backed down when Louis released another growl, his nostrils flaring and his eyes darker. “Ok, in the car, quick,” he instructed and Louis continued to sniff and suck at Harry’s neck for the duration of the car journey. 

Moving quickly, Harry hurried up to Louis’ front door and banged his fist urgently. Jay opened up, immediately recognising that her son was dangerously close to his rut. 

“If you’re leaving Harry then now’s the time to go,” Jay advised. “Stay any longer and Louis won’t be able to control himself and you’ll just have to take whatever he wants to do to you. I won’t be able to stop him, love.”

“It’s ok,” Harry stepped inside with Louis and waved for his dad to head home. “I’m going to help him through his rut. We’ve already discussed it.”

“Ok,” Jay nodded making sure to keep her distance. If she dared get too close to Harry now then Louis would lash out. “The rut-room is downstairs,” she told Harry. “Luckily I’ve already stocked it up. I’ll be locking the door once you’re both inside. Good luck.”

“Um, thanks,” Harry smiled at her before leading Louis down to the rut-room. Hearing Jay lock the door behind them, the nerves started to creep in a little. This was it; it was really happening.

“Mmm, Omega,” Louis growled before tackling the curly-haired boy to the floor and literally ripping the boy’s clothes off with his nails and teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, a cliffhanger... haven't done that for a while...
> 
> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to get another cliffhanger in there lol
> 
> So, yeah... Louis' rut...
> 
> WARNING - quick reminder that this is a fictional world. Also, the rut scene may be something you find uncomfortable to read (it certainly isn't intended to be romantic or sexy) it may even come across a little rape-y, and I guess this sort of qualifies as bestiality?
> 
> Onto the chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 21

Trapped beneath Louis’ body, Harry stared up with wide eyes, barely even recognising the Alpha on top of him as the man he loved. The rut had completely taken over and it was obvious to Harry that Louis wasn’t there anymore. Instead he was locked in a room with a wild Alpha who only cared about finding a hole to bury his knot in. It hadn’t occurred to Harry to be scared of Louis in his rut before, but he definitely felt a certain degree of fear now. His Alpha looked frightening, even more so than he had that night back when he was babysitting and had warned Harry to run before smacking his own head against the wall to knock himself out. Even Louis in his full wolf-form didn’t look anywhere near as ferocious as he looked now while in his rut.

But of course, as he had been previously warned, there was no turning back for Harry now. He couldn’t fight Louis off. He couldn’t reason with him. Harry had no choice but to endure whatever Louis wanted to do with him. He whimpered as Louis roughly pushed his legs apart, growling and snarling above him as he thrust his cock deep inside of Harry without any preparation or lube or reassuring words or kisses. 

A few tears slipped from Harry’s eyes and a pained whine ripped from his throat. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to relax. If his body wasn’t tense, the rough fucking wouldn’t ache so severely. He was just grateful that his body naturally produced slick to make the situation easier. Forcing himself to remain calm, Harry tried to think back on all of the advice he had received from Liam about helping an Alpha through a rut, as well as all of the information he had ever read. He knew he had to be docile and pliant. He couldn’t struggle or resist. He just had to lay down and take it and allow Louis to do as he pleased. 

He had so wanted to be a good Omega and help his Alpha through his rut. Harry knew it would be tough and rough and fully anticipated that he wouldn’t enjoy being with Louis the same way he did during their regular sex. But he had always thought he would be ok with the fact that he was easing the entire rut process for Louis. He liked the thought of helping him and taking care of him, just as Louis took care of him during his heats. In all honesty, Harry still believed that he genuinely would be perfectly comfortable helping Louis to have a quicker and easier rut. The only trouble was that in Harry’s mind, it wasn’t currently Louis atop of him. It was a stranger pinning him down and abusing his body and his Louis wasn’t there to protect him or rescue him from this vicious tormentor. 

The Omega couldn’t help but sob as he was brutally taken on the cold hard floor, the Alpha’s rut-hazed mind too preoccupied with the prospect of knotting any available hole to be remotely concerned with the comfort of a bed. In a faster time than normal, the Alpha’s knot popped, stretching Harry open in an uncomfortable manner. 

Typically, Harry and Louis would kiss and cuddle while they were connected to one another in such an intimate way. But in his rut-hazed demeanour, Louis simply leered down at Harry, drooling in an animalistic fashion, occasionally biting and scratching at the Omega’s torso. Harry held in his whimpers as best as he could, simply waiting for the Alpha’s knot to go down. He had read on numerous websites that an Alpha in rut not only popped their knot quicker, but it also didn’t stay up as long as normal. This piece of information turned out to be true and the Alpha was soon ready to go again, unable to be concerned as to whether or not the Omega was ready or able to continue.

The Alpha pulled out of Harry then flipped the boy onto his front. Landing heavily on the hard-cold floor knocked the air out of Harry. He tried to push himself up a little but the Alpha slammed him back down, assaulting his already sore hole with his cock. Fingers gripped at the Omega’s sides, nails sharply digging in and drawing blood as he was pounded at a savage pace.

Having the Alpha’s weight crushing down on him along with the violent thrusting made it difficult for Harry to breathe. With snot and tears streaking unattractively down his face, Harry stared at his own hands, his fingers desperately trying to dig into the floor but not finding anything to grab onto. He could see bruises already forming around his wrists from where the Alpha had previously pinned him down for the first fuck. He yelped at a particularly harsh thrust before feeling the Alpha’s swollen knot fill him up yet again. 

Two fucks in and Harry was already unbearably sore. He felt so violated and used. He wasn’t sure he could take much more. Feeling the Alpha’s knot deflate and withdraw from his body, Harry shifted into his wolf form, his human mind already too defeated to endure anymore of the rut.

Seeing the Omega in his white and grey fluffy form did nothing to dispel the Alpha’s insatiable desire. With a growl, the Alpha lifted the Omega’s tail and buried himself inside the small wolf, snapping his hips furiously as he plunged in and out of his bitch.

XXX

More than half a day later, the most intense part of the rut experience had finished and the Alpha was less ferocious than before. He wasn’t quite back to his regular self, but certainly calmer and more human than he had been.

“Omega,” the Alpha said, his tone a desperate whine of longing. “Omega,” he repeated wantonly as he scooped the tiny wolf into his arms and placed him on the bed, running his hand across his soft fur. “Omega,” the Alpha rubbed the skin of his cheek against the top of his Omega’s furry head. 

Sensing that the Alpha was no longer such a threat, the Omega shifted back to his human form and rolled carefully onto his back to look up at the figure above him.

“Omega,” the Alpha blanketed his body onto top of Harry’s, running his nose all over the younger boy’s skin, practically purring in pleasure as he inhaled the Omega’s scent.

This time, the Alpha was much gentler as he guided his cock into the Omega’s slick hole. His movements were slower as he rocked in and out of Harry, dragging his tongue out to lick over some of the cuts and scratches he had made, almost like an apology or an attempt to help them heal.

“Omega,” the Alpha whimpered as he once again filled Harry with his knot. 

It lasted longer this time, a sign that the rut had nearly run its course. While they were still connected, the Alpha dropped his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, eyes falling shut and his breathing evening out as he drifted into slumber. Underneath him, Harry remained awake, gritting his teeth through the lingering pain that throbbed through his entire body as he gently petted the Alpha’s hair.

XXX

Eyes fluttering open, Louis smiled softly as he felt the warmth of Harry’s body by his side. He was surrounded by the Omega’s pleasant scent and felt incredibly relaxed with Harry’s hand running through his hair. Eyes fully open, the smile slipped from Louis’ face and was replaced by an expression of utter devastation as he took in Harry’s poor abused form.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Harry said quickly not wanting his lover to feel guilty over the natural instincts he had no control over.

“I hurt you,” Louis whispered sadly.

“It’s not that bad, I’m fine, honestly,” Harry lied.

“Oh, pup,” Louis sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby. This is all my fault. I never should have let you be here.”

“Louis, I wanted to be with you,” Harry pointed out. “I wanted to help you through your rut and I did. We’re ok. Don’t feel bad, alright?”

“But look at what I’ve done to you,” Louis roamed his eyes all over the cuts and bruises littering his precious Omega’s skin. 

“You weren’t in control, Lou, it wasn’t really you,” Harry comforted. “Just relax,” he suggested pressing a tender kiss to the Alpha’s jaw. “Your mum had the foresight to stock up. I’m gonna grab you something from the mini-fridge, ok? You’ll feel better after some water and something to eat.”

Climbing out of the bed, Harry hobbled slightly to the fridge, trying to disguise the fact he was in a fair amount of pain but not quite managing to do so. Opening the fridge door, he took out two bottles of water. He twisted the lid open on one and took a generous gulp before fixing the lid back on. Looking back in the fridge, Harry pulled out a pack of ready-to-eat chicken wings, cocktail sausages, a large pack of chees-strings and a bunch of grapes. There was also a large share bag of Doritos on top of the fridge and Harry awkwardly carried it all over to the bed and dropped the items onto the mattress.

“Ta-da,” he declared with a too-wide smile.

“Haz, babe,” Louis sighed reaching out for him and the Omega smiled sadly before sinking into his arms. “I’m so sorry,” the Alpha apologised again. 

“I know,” Harry replied quietly. “I forgive you,” he said sincerely. “Now here, eat something,” he indicated the pile before them.

Louis dutifully chewed down a handful of cocktail sausages and popped several grapes into his mouth before gulping down some water. He then fed a few grapes to Harry before recommending that they wash up a little.

“I’m pretty sure I’m ready to move about a bit now,” Louis insisted. “We should shower and get dressed. Then we can have some more food and head upstairs. We’ll get you a nice hot cuppa and then you can have a rest in my bedroom.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine,” Harry claimed.

“You’re just saying that to spare my feelings,” Louis stated knowingly. “Come on,” he encouraged. “The shower’s behind that door over there,” he pointed. “If mum stocked up the food, she must have put in some clean towels too.”

Together, they headed to the door and sure enough there was the little shower cubicle and two clean towels along with two fresh sets of clothes and a shower gel that doubled as a shampoo. It looked as though Jay had been expecting for Harry to join her son for his rut. Louis stepped into the shower first and turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up. Deeming the temperature to be pleasant enough, he gestured for Harry to join him and the couple stood under the spray together, foreheads resting together and eyes closed against the downpour. 

“I really am sorry, pup,” Louis offered another apology and despite telling him it was perfectly ok, Harry knew it wouldn’t be the last apology he’d hear.

Once they were dried and dressed and had eaten a little more, Louis typed in the passcode to open the door so he and Harry could leave the basement. The house was empty, a note left by Jay in the kitchen saying she was at Mark’s. Moving around the kitchen, Louis busied himself with making two cups of tea while Harry watched. It was slowly registering with the Omega just how tired he was and how deeply he ached. He really did need to rest but he didn’t want to appear weak in front of his Alpha and make him feel worse for how he had behaved during his rut.

“Here,” Louis handed Harry the cup of tea along with a kiss to his cheek and a gentle caress down his back. Picking up his phone, he invited Zayn, Liam and Niall over. Before the trio arrived, Louis helped Harry upstairs and tucked him into his bed, stroking his curls fondly as he watched the Omega fall asleep. He tensed slightly as there was a knock on the front door, concerned Harry might be disturbed, but the younger teen slumbered on in a seemingly peaceful manner. “Hi lads,” Louis greeted stepping back to let his three friends in the house. “Harry’s upstairs sleeping so try not to make too much noise, yeah?”

“How is he?” Liam asked sympathetically as they all gathered in the living-room and sat down.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Louis admitted hanging his head in his hands and looking deeply ashamed of himself. “The way he looked after it all… he was a mess… it looked like he’d been attacked. He had cuts and bruises and I could tell he’d been crying and I… fuck, I did that to him.”

“The first rut shared with an Omega is always the roughest,” Liam said. “It gets easier. It’s always rougher than regular sex or heat sex but the ferocity settles down.”

“I don’t care,” Louis insisted. “I don’t want Harry helping me with a rut again. It’s too much.”

“Is it really that bad?” Niall asked sheepishly. He’d shared a number of heats with Liam and Zayn by now, as well as all of their regular sexual exploits, but he’d never joined Liam in helping Zayn through a rut yet.

“It looked like I’d fucking beaten him up and raped him,” Louis shuddered and Liam and Zayn winced in sympathy while Niall’s eyes widened in horror.

“It’s a difficult time, mate, I know,” Zayn slung an arm around his friend. “I felt awful after my first rut with Liam. It wasn’t easy to see him that way and know that I was the one who caused it. I really hated myself for every scratch and bruise on his skin. I told Li I didn’t want him to help with my ruts anymore. We argued about it for weeks. But even though I’d hurt him, Liam still wanted to be there for me. He wanted to help. And he does. The ruts are rough but we can handle it and it really is easier when we’re together. Remember a couple of years back when Liam caught the flu just before my rut was due? That was the worst rut I’ve had since I first presented. After you experience a rut with an Omega, especially one you’re in love with, it’s so much harder to go back to enduring a rut on your own.”

“And being apart can hurt the Omega too,” Liam added. “Not being able to support Zayn through his rut made all of my flu symptoms so much worse. And that rut took its toll on Zayn for a while. Remember how he couldn’t sleep or even eat properly until after I was able to help him through his next rut. He lost so much weight,” Liam reminded.

“Yeah, um, I remember,” Louis nodded. Zayn had indeed looked incredibly ill for a number of weeks back then. That was even around the time that Zayn’s wolf changed from a pure sleek black furry beast to having the streaks of silver in his tail.

“Trust me, mate,” Zayn said. “I know the idea of sharing your rut with Harry again is scary as hell right now. It’s the last thing you’d wanna do. I get that, man. But it honestly will be better for you both in the long-run if you carry on helping each other through the heats and the ruts.”

“It makes sense,” Niall shrugged. “I mean, I know I don’t have experience, but it makes sense, I think. Alphas and Omegas sharing their heats and ruts together is just a natural instinct. It seems silly to try and ignore it.”

“It really impacts me emotionally when I can’t be there to help Zayn through a rut,” Liam admitted. “And the emotional stuff is a lot trickier to heal than the physical.”

“And it’s not just your decision, Lou,” Niall said fairly. “Harry gets to have a say in it all too. And I know my best friend, he’ll want to be there with you for every rut he can.”

“I guess,” Louis acknowledged. “I just… I feel really fucking shit about myself right now.”

“I know, mate,” Zayn answered sincerely. “I’ve been there. But keep your chin up, yeah? It gets easier, man. This is just how ruts work. Nobody can control their Alpha during a rut. Just like Omega’s aren’t in full control of themselves when they’re in heat.”

“Yeah, do you expect Haz to feel bad for how he behaves during a heat?” Niall asked.

“No, of course not,” Louis replied.

“Right,” Liam nodded. “And would you refuse to help Harry with his heats and make him endure them alone now that he knows how much easier it is to spend them with you?”

“No,” Louis said.

“Then there’s no reason not to let him help you with your next rut if he still wants to be there,” Zayn told him. “You’re a couple. You’ll be bonded soon. You love, support and help each other with these things. That’s what makes a relationship work.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis responded thoughtfully. “How long does the recovery usually take?” he looked to Liam given that he was the most qualified to provide an answer. 

XXX

Suddenly, time seemed to speed up and the days and nights blurred into one blink-and-you’ll-miss-it power-hour and then the big day arrived.

The day before the bonding ceremony, Louis and Harry had lunch at the Styles’ house along with Jay, Mark, Liam, Niall and Zayn and Harry’s grandparents and Louis’ nan. After the lunch, Louis and Harry made their goodbyes to one another. They now wouldn’t see each other until their bonding ceremony. 

Harry would be spending the night in his childhood room along with Liam and Niall.

Louis would be spending the night with his mum and Zayn, nervous but excited for the following day and finally managing to complete his half-written vows.

XXX 

“You ready, man?” Zayn asked clapping a hand on his best friend’s shoulder as they stood admiring themselves in front of the mirror in their fancy suits, waiting for the car to collect them and take them to the ceremony.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was my 1st attempt at an Alpha/Omega fic
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 22

Arriving at the venue, Louis was vaguely aware of standing beside Zayn and greeting the guests as they showed up. There were many hand-shakes, multiple murmurs of ‘good luck’ and various kisses being placed to his cheek. Thankfully, Zayn seemed to step up and take on the task of making obligatory small-talk with everybody before they made their way inside to find a seat. As for Louis, the young Alpha honestly had no idea who had already shown up and who was still yet to arrive. His mind was elsewhere, up in the clouds, silently panicking that something would go wrong.

What if somebody caused a scene and objected to their bonding? What if Harry didn’t show up? What if Louis messed up his words? What if somebody went into their heat or their rut? What if one of the younger guests presented for the first time? What if they played the wrong music as Harry walked down the aisle? What if it started raining or hailing or snowing as Harry arrived and stepped out of the car? What if Harry didn’t like the suit Louis was wearing? What if Louis didn’t like the suit Harry was wearing?

“Lou, relax,” Zayn told him waving his hand in front of his friend’s face to get his attention. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“I think I might pee my pants,” Louis admitted.

“Come on, let’s go use the toilet,” Zayn advised leading Louis inside. “Looks like everybody’s here anyway. We’re just waiting for Harry to arrive with his dad.”

“What about Liam and Niall?” Louis asked allowing Zayn to guide him down a corridor leading to the restrooms. 

“They got here about ten minutes ago, mate,” Zayn answered. “Liam told you how proud he was of you and how excited he is for you and Harry because he’s never seen you so happy. Then Niall threatened to murder you if you ever hurt his best friend. It was quite adorable really.”

“I don’t remember,” Louis confessed entering the toilets and unzipping his trousers so he could relieve himself.

“I’m not surprised, you haven’t been with it since we got out of the car,” Zayn stated. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Louis insisted. “I just… I can’t seem to focus without Harry here. Shit, Z, what if he’s changed his mind? What if he doesn’t show up?”

“That’s never gonna happen,” Zayn replied calmly. “Harry loves you. Stop stressing, yeah? This is a happy day.”

“Right, ok,” Louis agreed though he still didn’t quite look like himself.

“Now wash your hands,” Zayn directed and Louis followed the instruction, still staring off into space and tormenting his own mind with possibilities of things that could go wrong. “Come on, lad, it’s nearly time. You’ve got this, man.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I’ve got this.”

“Good, come on,” Zayn guided Louis back through the corridor and through a set of double doors. They walked to the end of the aisle together and Zayn gave his friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “You’ve got this, Lou,” he reaffirmed. “Louis,” Zayn nudged him. “Louis,” he hissed. “Pay attention, Harry’s here.”

Looking up to the doorway, Louis forced himself to concentrate on the present. The music began to play, though Louis noticed instantly it wasn’t the correct music.

“Wrong music,” he grumbled.

“What?” Zayn asked not taking his eyes off the doors.

“Wrong fucking music,” Louis complained so only Zayn could hear.

“It’s alright,” Zayn assured. “It doesn’t matter. Just look. Look at him, here he comes.”

Following his friends advice, Louis looked and his breath caught in his throat as Harry stepped through alongside his father. His Omega was absolutely breath-taking, even more so than usual. He was utterly transfixed as he watched Harry make his way down the aisle. In that moment, nobody else in the world even existed. Zayn was but a blur beside him, he couldn’t identify a single guest amongst the crowd, not even his own mother. He barely even noticed Des escorting his Omega down the aisle. His eyes were for Harry and Harry alone. It almost felt like he was floating yet Louis knew his feet were firmly on the ground. His legs were trembling with nerves and he worried they might give out beneath him and he’d simply collapse on the floor at the Omega’s feet. 

Then Harry was standing beside him and they were instructed to face one another and join hands. As they linked their fingers together, Louis’ legs ceased shaking at once and he smiled beautifully, feeling calmer than he had all day now that the boy he loved was standing next to him. They exchanged their vows, Harry adorably stumbling over his words a little and even mispronouncing his own name. Louis squeezed his hand comfortingly and smiled softly to show him it was ok.

Soon they were kissing, probably for a longer period than was socially acceptable and certainly with far more tongue than was normal at such a ceremony. But their friends and family applauded them and called out their congratulations as the Photography student they had hired moved around them snapping shots and capturing a series of memories that told the story of their bonding day.

“I love you so fucking much, pup,” Louis told Harry as they stood up to take their first dance at the after party.

“I love you too,” Harry replied wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck while the Alpha settled his hands at the Omega’s waist.

“I love you more,” Louis insisted.

“I love you most,” Harry countered.

“Impossible,” Louis declared pulling his body flush against his own to kiss him. 

XXX

They staggered into their hotel room, Harry spluttering with laughter as they fell haphazardly onto the neatly made bed. With one-hundred percent enthusiasm and approximately only twenty-eight percent finesse, Louis fought earnestly to get them both out of their fancy clothes. A growl of approval left the Alpha’s lips as he raked his eyes down the nude form of his newly bonded Omega. Covering the younger boy’s body with his own, Louis kissed him desperately and rocked his hips, grinding their hard cocks together and making his Omega whimper. 

“Lou,” Harry breathed jerking his hips upwards in response. “Want you so bad,” he claimed. “Been wanting you to fuck me all day.”

“Me too, pup,” Louis licked the shell of the Omega’s ear then gently nipped his lobe. “You looked so fucking beautiful today. I love you so much, baby, you have no idea.”

“I’m so glad I met you,” Harry said sincerely, taking a moment to just gaze up at the older boy adoringly. “Today’s been the best day of my life. I really had a lot of fun. Everybody else seemed to have fun too, I think. Did you have fun?”

“Of course, I was with you,” Louis answered and Harry’s curls bounced as he tossed his head back slightly with laughter.

“You’re so cheesy,” Harry giggled. “But it’s cute.”

“I’m just sorry they played the wrong fucking music when you came down the aisle,” Louis sighed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry assured him. “I’m just glad I didn’t trip over in front of everybody. It’s bad enough that I fluffed my words and couldn’t even say my name right. Do you think anyone noticed?”

“Everybody noticed, babe,” Louis informed him. “They’ll be making fun of you for that slip-up for years. Or I definitely will be,” he teased. “Your cheeks did go a lovely shade of pink though.”

They lay together naked a while longer, discussing the day they had shared together and exchanging several sweet little kisses. Inevitably, those sweet little kisses turned into a heated make-out session that had Harry leaking with slick. 

“Please, Alpha,” Harry whined. “Need you to fuck me.”

“Don’t worry, pup, gonna fuck you so good,” Louis promised him. “Turn over,” he requested. “Let me taste you.”

Harry scrambled onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the Alpha. Leaning in, Louis spread the Omega’s cheeks apart and took a moment to inhale the sweet smell of the younger boy’s slick. He then flicked his tongue out to lap some of Harry’s juices, enjoying the sweet taste as well as the shuddery gasp that slipped from Harry’s mouth. Once Louis was satisfied that his beautiful Omega was a dripping and desperate mess, he rolled Harry onto his back and surged down to kiss him while lining himself up. 

“Love how wet you get for me,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear like he was sharing a dirty secret. 

“Alpha,” Harry moaned as Louis penetrated him.

“Slow and sweet or hard and fast?” Louis asked.

“Both,” Harry requested. “Want it a little rough but tease me a little too.”

Louis nodded and eased himself in and out of Harry’s slick hole a few times before switching to a quicker pace. He gave the Omega just another time to adjust to the slightly rougher treatment before he forced himself to slow down again, pulling all the way out of Harry and then teasing his big Alpha cock along Harry’s slippery wet crack. Harry bucked and rolled his hips, desperately trying to get Louis’ dick back into him, but Louis refused to fill him up just yet, instead teasing the Omega by barely grazing the head of his cock around Harry’s rim. 

“Please, Alpha,” Harry begged. 

Louis sped up the pace again, the unexpected action causing Harry to create the strangest sex sound the Alpha had ever heard.

“You alright?” Louis checked and Harry nodded, urging him to fuck him harder. 

“Thought you wanted to be teased, pup,” Louis replied. 

“Changed my mind, just fuck me,” Harry instructed. “Please, Lou,” he added

Leaning down to devour Harry’s mouth, Louis thrust his hips back and forth at a speedier pace, feeling Harry’s hole grow wetter around his cock, a natural reaction for a Omega expectantly awaiting an Alpha’s knot. 

“Love you Harry,” Louis kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Love you… love you too,” Harry gasped. “Want your knot.”

“Soon, pup, it’s coming,” Louis answered. “Just for you, Harry, just for you.”

Louis’ knot formed, swelling inside of Harry’s asshole, the Omega’s wetness still seeping out and messing up the hotel bed sheets. But more importantly, the Alpha’s knot was right where it belonged, pulsating inside of his bonded Omega.

XXX

8 Years Later

Louis and Harry were not only a happily bonded couple, but they were fully mated as well. After completing college and meandering his way through a few boring retail jobs, Louis had gone on to secure himself a counselling job working closely with troubled or disadvantaged youth. Harry had worked part-time in a bakery for a while before eventually starting up his own business. He baked cakes, cookies and other tasty treats as well as doing some freelance photography on the side.

The couple lived in their own home along with their pups. They had a six-year-old boy named Jake and four-and-a-half-year-old twin girls named Harriet and Louisa. Harry was currently pregnant with their next pup. On this occasion, they decided not to find out the gender and instead were treating the new arrival as a ‘surprise’.

They were still close friends with Zayn, Liam and Niall. The trio were bonded and Liam had very recently given birth to their first pup, a beautiful girl named Summer and Niall was already pregnant with their next little bundle of joy.

One of Louis’ work colleagues, a single Beta dad named Alex, was going on his first date since his ex-partner had walked out on him and their thirteen-year-old son. He had asked Louis if he knew of a good babysitter so Louis volunteered himself for the role having had previous experience in his teenage years. They arranged for Alex’s son, Lucas, to stay the night in Louis and Harry’s guest bedroom. That way, Louis could still be there for pregnant Harry and help him with Jake, Harriet and Louisa who could be quite the handful when it came to bath-time. It would also mean that Alex and his date would have an empty house if their time together was successful. 

Things were going well enough until thirteen-year-old Lucas released a pained whine and started humping one of the sofa cushions. 

“Shit,” Louis swore snatching up his phone to call Alex and let him know that his son was going into his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


End file.
